Une nouvelle chance
by Karen Killa
Summary: Emma Potter n'avait plus le goût de vivre après la mort de son parrain Sirius Black. Alors qu'elle rumine des pensées noires au bord du lac, elle s'endort et se retrouve face à face avec un étranger. Mais l'est-il vraiment. Fem Harry / Time Travel / Ordre du Phénix Pairing : Fred/ George/Emma Potter Dumble bashing. En train d'être réécrit.
1. Un père surprenant

Emma était sur les bords du lac, regardant le coucher de soleil, sans en voir les couleurs. Son monde n'en avait plus, tout était noir et blanc Elle se sentait responsable de la mort non seulement de Sirius mais aussi de ses parents. Ces derniers ne seraient pas morts sans la prophétie qui la destinait à tuer Voldemort et Sirius ne le serait pas si elle avait réfléchit avant d'aller au Ministère.  
 _Comment pourrait elle détruire Voldemort avec un pouvoir qu'elle ne possédait plus. Seules la colère et la douleur résidaient en elle, tout le reste était mort. L'amour si important pou Dumbledore l'avait désertée. Combien de temps avant que ses amis ne la laissent tomber ou ne meurent pas sa faute ?_

Elle s'endormit au bord du lac en se répétant tout cela et bien plus encore. Elle se réveilla au son d'une voix familière, elle ouvrit les yeux pensant voir Neville. Le seul qui arrivait à lui arracher plus que quelques mots, le seul qui ne la regardait jamais ni avec pitié ni dégoût et le seul qui faisait en sorte de la comprendre et de l'accepter au mieux. Cependant elle se retrouva dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, allongée sur un canapé avec un homme qui lui semblait familier, mais qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, penché au dessus d'elle.

"Qui êtes vous ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix sans vie

"J'ai reçu beaucoup de nom au fil des années, le principal étant la Mort mais j'ai tendance à préférer Thanatos."

"Je suis morte ?"

"Non."

"Qu'est ce que je fais là alors ?" demanda-t-elle tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé ne se sentant pas la force de se lever.

"Tu es spéciale, tu m'es précieuse."

"Quoi ? Comment ça ?"

"Il y a plusieurs raisons pour ça : la première concernant l'histoire des Trois Frères, un conte sorcier, racontant comment j'ai interagît avec trois humains leur faisant des cadeaux quelque peu empoisonné lorsqu'ils m'avaient évité.

Les deux premiers sont morts assez rapidement mais le troisième a vécu sa vie sagement n'ayant pas abusé de mon présent. Il était ce que j'avais le plus proche d'un ami. Je me suis toujours intéressé à leur lignée, et la sienne plus particulièrement. Tu descend du troisième frère, Ignatus Peverell. C'est la première raison qui justifie l'attention particulière que j'ai pour toi."

"Est-ce ton attention qui justifie le nombre de fois où j'ai failli mouir ? Ou la sensation de calme, de sécurité et de familiarité que j'éprouve maintenant ?"

"Non le nombre de fois où tu as failli mourir n'est pas ma faute. J'ai essayé de t'aider au contraire. Le responsable se trouve en Dumbledore comme tu t'en doutes déjà non ?"

"Oui, je ne lui ai jamais trop fais confiance. Encore moins depuis que je sais que c'est lui qui m'a placé devant la porte des Dursley peu après la mort de mes parents dans une petite couverture avec juste une lettre pour eux, aucune chance de refuser l'adoption. Il a perdu encore plus de mon respect quand j'ai appris que Madame Figgs était une cracmole à son service. Sans compter que pour être une des places les plus sûres du monde magique je trouve que Voldemort et ses mignons peuvent entrer un peu trop facilement à Poudlard. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ses raisons jusqu'à cette supposée prophétie. Il veut que je sois une arme non ?"

"Exactement, il faut que tu fasses attention c'est un homme dangereux. Revenons en à tes questions. Tu as attiré mon attention depuis que tu as survécu cette nuit là, en réalité juste un peu avant quand ton père ne meurt je suis venu voir qui avait hérité de la cape d'invisibilité. Lorsque j'ai vu que c'était toi, je pensais que ça n'allait pas être pour long avant qu'il y ait un nouveau changement. Mais tu pouvais me voir et tu voulais que je te prenne dans mes bras lorsque ta mère était en train d'essayer d'entendre ce qui se passait entre ton père et Tom Jédusor. Quand j'ai vu ta mère se sacrifier pour te sauver je n'ai pas pu te laisser mourir, j'ai agi instinctivement et j'ai renforcé la protection que ta mère avait mis en place par son sacrifice."

"Tu m'as sauvé, mais pourquoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment moi même mais l'idée que tu meures alors m'étais insupportable. Je pense que c'était parce que tu m'avais accepté sans aucune hésitation et alors réveillé en moins un besoin paternel. Après cette nuit là j'ai continué a essayer de veiller sur toi mais il m'était difficile d'intervenir directement trop souvent dans ta vie. Je me suis contenté alors de soigner tes blessures après que ton oncle ou ton cousin te fasse du mal, mais je devais être prudent. Lorsque je te soignais trop bien ils te faisaient encore plus de mal. En plus j'étais obligé de me tenir à l'écart. Mais je t'observais toujours, t'aidant quand je le pouvais. Tu es à mes yeux la personne la plus importante qui existe."

"Je comprends pas ..."

"J'ai toujours était seul, Emma, personne qui m'acceptait vraiment, même auprès des autres immortels. Je les mets mal à l'aise, mais toi une petite fille tu me regardait et je ne voyais que de l'acceptation et même de l'affection. Plus tu vieillissais et plus tu me regardait avec affection et plus tu étais importante pour moi. Je n'ai jamais étais intéressé dans les mortels avant mais tu t'es rendue spéciale pour moi."

"Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ça avant ? Pourquoi je ne m'en rappelle pas ?"  
"Parce qu'Emma, avant j'avais encore un peu d'espoir que tu vives ta première vie heureuse et assez normale concernant les circonstances. Etre juste Emma comme tu le veux tant, alors je me suis tenu à l'écart lorsque tu as appris l'existence du monde magique. Et tu ne te souviens pas de moi à cause des Dursley, ils t'ont tellement répétés qu'il ne fallait pas avoir d'imagination que tu as fini à les croire. Tu me prenais pour une sorte de parent imaginaire et donc tu as commencé à nier mon existence."

"Qu'est ce qui a changé alors ? Pourquoi tu interviens maintenant ?"

"J'ai vu un peu de ton futur et avant mon intervention il n'y avait que deux possibilités, soit tu sombre dans une dépression qui te fera tuer lors d'une attaque de mangemorts, soit tu remonte la pente mais tu perds trop de personnes pour être un jour heureuse. Tu es ma fille à mes yeux, je t'aime et je voudrais que tu aies une vie parfaite. Malheureusement Destinée ne me permettait d'agir sur ta première vie que légèrement. "

Emma était choquée, elle n'avait jamais eu personne à part Sirius qui lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et elle ne savait toujours pas si c'était pour elle et juste parce que c'était la fille de son meilleur ami. Mais là Thanatos lui dit qu'il était près d'elle toute sa vie, ce que vu le sentiment de calme qu'elle éprouvait non pour la première elle le croyait sans problème, lui dit qu'il l'aime et que elle est sa fille.

"Comment ça première vie ?"

"Ma chère Emma, je ne peux supporter l'idée de te perdre, tu es immortelle, normalement je te l'aurais dit à ta mort naturelle mais là on est là, donc ... Pour faire simple à la fin de cette vie tu aurais eu deux choix soit de renaître et d'agir dans le monde des mortels jusqu'au jour où tu m'aurais de nouveau rejointe soit d'être à mes côtés."

"Et tu vas me donner le choix maintenant ?"

"Non, ma puce, je vais te donner la possibilité de remonter le temps pour avoir une autre chance à sauver Sirius. Tu retournerai un an en arrière, au début de l'été après le tournoi des Trois Sorciers chez les Dursley. Avec bien sur tous tes souvenirs et la connaissance de ce que tu représente pour moi ."

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire exactement que je sache ça ?"

"Je pourrais venir te voir si tu le désire. On pourrait parler de manière télépathique aussi, là aussi uniquement si tu le souhaite et je ne saurais pas ce que tu penses, juste ce que tu veux que j'entendes."

"Est ce que c'est parce que tu me considère comme ta ... fille que je peux voir ces auras autour des gens ?"

"Oui tu peux voir les gens qui risquent de mourir. Les créatures qui me sont liées aiment aussi être proche de toi et t'obéiront. Tels les sombrals par exemple."

"Pourquoi je pouvais pas les voir avant la mort de Cédric d'ailleurs ? J'ai vu mes parents mourir donc ... ?"

"J'ai bloqué cette capacité je suis désolé, je voulais que tu aies le temps de t'habituer au monde sorcier avant de les voir et aussi ils ont mauvaise réputation comme tu le sais. Je cherchais à te protéger des préjugés que tant de personnes ont."

"Merci beaucoup."

"Alors désires tu revenir en arrière ?"

"Oui, j'aimerais une possibilité de sauver Sirius si possible."

"D'accord."

"Comment je dois faire si j'ai envie de te voir ?"

"Pense à moi très fort ou dis mon nom et je viendrais. "

Emma se leva alors et mit ses bras autour de la taille de Thanatos qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Au moment où Thanatos lui dit bien qu'apparemment à contrecœur qu'il était temps, Emma dit doucement avec une voix hésitante les mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir dire ; "Merci pour tout papa" Avec un je t'aime Thanatos la renvoya dans le passé.


	2. Un espoir et un changement

Lors qu'Emma se réveilla elle était chez les Dursley, elle regarda le journal qu'il y avait sur son bureau, c'était bien la date de l'été avant sa cinquième année. Elle n'était donc pas devenue folle, enfin pas plus que d'habitude. Cela ne faisait techniquement que deux jours qu'elle était chez eux. Elle voulu de suite vérifier si ce que Thanatos avait dit était vrai, bizarrement elle le croyait d'instinct, elle sentait qu'il ne lui mentirait pas ni rien, contrairement aux autres adultes qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'avait pas eu le même genre de confiance en Sirius, et elle avait eu raison vu qu'il avait parlé de ses visions à Dumbledore.

"Thanatos " dit-elle tout bas vu qu'il était à peine 6h30, et que les Dursley dormaient encore.

"Coucou Emma. Je te manquais déjà ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin qui lui rappelait Fred et Georges.

"Je voulais vérifier que c'était réel, désolée de t'avoir dérangé." dit-elle avec un sourire penaud.

"Je comprends ma puce ne t'inquiète pas et tu ne me dérangeras jamais."

"Merci beaucoup papa." (Thanatos s'illumina d'un grand sourire à ce mot le rendant encore plus magnifique) Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

"Emma, je veux que tu fasses tout ceux que tu veux. Décide pour toi, ne laisse plus les autres te diriger ma chérie, tu es quelqu'un de très forte et tenace mais on ne t'as pas assez dit à quel point tu étais formidable et exceptionnelle ( Emma était toute rouge à la fin du discours de son père d'adoption). Donc que voudrais tu faire ?"

"J'aimerais que Sirius puisse être libre, et que la Gazette des Sorciers ne puisse pas publier tous ces mensonges sur moi. Mais je ne sais pas comment je peux faire ça."

"Tu pourrais te renseigner sur les différentes enseignes d'avocats dans le monde des sorciers. Leur donner l'affaire de Sirius à traiter pour qu'il ne soit plus en risque de se faire embrasser par un détraqueur et tu pourrais t'arranger pour que le rat soit livré dans le bureau des aurors."

"Tu penses qu'il faudrait que je le traque ?"

"Non j'ai dit qu'il faudrait qu'il soit livré."

"Comment je peux faire ça sans le traquer ?"

"Avec un de tes petits amis, je me souviens de un qui ferait tout pour te rendre service."

"Dobby ?!"

"Maîtresse Emma Potter, qu'est ce que Dobby peut faire pour vous? "demanda Dobby tout en serrant les jambes de Emma en un câlin.

"Dobby désirerais-tu être lié à ma fille Emma ?"

"Dobby l'elfe de la grande Emma Potter, Dobby ne sait pas quoi dire, c'est un si grand honneur sir."

"Je croyais que tu voulais être libre Dobby ?" demanda Emma surprise

"Dobby voulait être libre des mauvais sorciers mais être l'elfe de maison de la très grande Emma Potter ce serait magnifique."

"D'accord et si tu veux, tu peux continuer à porter des vêtements mais il faudrait qu'on trouve quelque chose qui t'identifie comme mon elfe de maison. Mais quoi ?"

"Tu pourrais utiliser le blason des Potter non ?"

"Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est .."

"La prochaine fois que tu iras à Gringotts il faudra que tu regarde dans ton coffre alors."

"Est ce que cela te conviendrait Dobby ?"

"Oh oui merci madame est toujours trop bonne pour Dobby."

"Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Winky non ? Elle semble être malheureuse à Poudlard et comme ça tu ne serais pas seul Dobby. Qu'en penses-tu Dobby ?"

"Oh oui Dobby aimerait beaucoup avoir Winky avec lui."

"Tu en penses quoi papa ?"

"Je penses aussi que c'est une très bonne idée ma chérie."

"Bien, Dobby tu veux bien appeler Winky pour que je puisse lui demander s'il te plait."

"Bien sur maîtresse Emma Potter."

A ces mots Dobby disparu et revint avec Winky une ou deux minute après, Emma n'avait jamais vu autant d'espoir dans les yeux de Winky. Elle demanda à la jeune elfe si elle voulait ou non entrer à son service et Winky s'empressa d'accepter, après quelques phrases où elle les acceptaient à son service les liant ainsi à son service par ses mots et sa magie. Elle leur demanda ensuite de faire des recherches pour retrouver Peter Pettigrew.

"Vous devez être très prudent qu'il soit seul quand vous le capturez pour l'emmener au département des Aurors devant Madame Bones. Et mentionnez bien que c'est un rat animagus pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper d'accord ? Et si jamais vous sentez qu'il y ait le moindre risque pour votre sécurité vous n'agissez pas compris ? Et vous ne dites pas, à personne que vous êtes à mon service."

"Oui maîtresse Emma Potter." répondirent les deux elfes qui pleuraient depuis qu'elle avait mentionné leur sécurité.

"Appelez-moi Emma."

"Oui maîtresse Emma."

"Bon je crois que je pourrais pas vous faire changer à ce sujet. Soyez prudent. Vous pouvez y aller."

Les deux elfes se dépêchèrent de partir pour exécuter leur mission. Emma et son père en profitèrent pour discuter un peu sur ce qu'ils aimaient tout les deux. Mais ils revinrent bien vite sur des sujets plus sérieux.

"Tu sais ma puce je pense que tu devrais apprendre quand même l'occlumencie. Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée que cet être puisse entrer dans ta tête, en plus ce n'est pas le seul qui maîtrise la legilimencie rappelle toi. Dumbledore et Rogue le pratique aussi."

"Mais je n'y ai pas réussi l'an dernier avec Rogue."

"Son approche n'avait pas beaucoup de chances de marcher, il a agit de manière stupide. Ce n'est vraiment pas un bon professeur."

"Non c'est vrai que ce soit en ça ou en potion je n'y arrive pas avec son approche."

"Tu aurais besoin d'étudier les bases, je pense. Il te faut des livres. Il faudrait qu'on aille au Chemin de Traverse."

"On ?"

"Oui enfin si tu veux pas je comprendrais totalement j'ai juste ..."

"Respire papa, respire, j'en serais ravi. Les autres pourraient te voir ?"

"Je peux me rendre visible si je le désire, pour d'autre que toi bien sur. Tu serais vraiment d'accord avec ma présence ?"

"Oui ce serait super. Comment on irait ?"

"Je ne peux pas t'amener avec moi en transplanant c'est trop dangereux. Tu pourrais peut être demander à ton oncle."

"Oui je vais lui demander ce matin, de toute façon il faut que je descende pour leur faire le petit déjeuner."

"Il a intérêt à dire oui."

Emma lui fit un bisous sur la joue avant de descendre ne voyant donc pas le grand sourire que portait Thanatos et son regard plein de tendresse.

Une fois que Emma eut demandé à son oncle si il pouvait la déposer à Londres en allant à son travail il râla jusqu'au moment où elle lui proposa de l'argent en échange. Il accepta bien plus facilement alors, il lui dit qu'il partait dans une demi heure et que si elle n'était pas prête il partirait sans elle. Elle se dépêcha de monter, s'habillant avec les affaires de Dudley vu qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre, pris sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi que sa baguette.

Elle descendit après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, son oncle descendit cinq minutes après elle, elle le prévint qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse voir quittant la maison, son oncle acceptant à contrecœur lui ouvrit la porte de la voiture ou elle se glissa avec toujours sa cape d'invisibilité sur elle. Elle ne l'enleva que dix minutes après le début du trajet.

Elle indiqua l'avenue qui donnait sur le chemin de Traverse où son oncle la laissa après lui avoir dit qu'il serait là à 7h du soir et qu'elle n'aimerait pas le résultat si elle était en retard ou qu'elle n'avait pas l'argent promis. En descendant elle chercha son père des yeux, elle le trouva bien vie à l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur, elle alla vers lui et il lui fit un gentil câlin avant d'utiliser sa magie pour changer certaines caractéristiques physique pour qu'elle ne ressemble plus autant à Emma Potter.

Ils entrèrent ensuite le Chaudron Baveur, avec juste une légère pause pour saluer Tom, et se dirrigèrent vers l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans l'allée, ce n'était après tout que 8h15. Ils se dirigèrent de suite vers Gringotts, où comme toujours Emma salua les gobelins qui étaient toujours aussi surpris. Ils allèrent vers un des comptoirs où il y avait un gobelin et Emma se présenta toujours avec la même politesse et où son père la surprenant totalement lui demanda :

""Ma puce tu n'as jamais fais de test concernant l'héritage de tes lignées ?"

"Non papa, tu crois que ce serait nécessaire ?"

"Oui je le pense, est ce que ce serait possible sans rendez vous ou désirez vous que nous revenions à un autre moment ?" demanda-t-il ensuite au gobelin.

"Non non, on peut vous le faire maintenant. "

Il appela un des gobelins près de lui pour lui demander de les conduire, enfin c'est ce qu'Emma déduit vu qu'elle ne comprenait pas leur langue. Quelques minutes plus tard ils entrèrent dans un bureau où les attendait un gobelin qui sembla vraiment choqué quand ils s'inclinèrent après lui.

"Bonjour Miss Potter et Mr ?"

"Je préférerai rester incognito si cela ne vous dérange pas sir."

"Non pas de problème. Je suis Gognark les responsable des affaires des Potter, je dois avouer que je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin Miss Potter j'ai demandé à de nombreuses reprises de vous rencontrer mais n'ai eu aucune réponse."

"Appelez moi Emma. Je suis navré de mon retard mais je n'ai eu aucune de vos lettres."

"Aucune ?!"

"Non je suis navrée."

"Vous n'avez pas de raison de vous excuser Miss, pardonnez moi Emma, qu'est ce qui vous amenait donc à la banque sinon ?"

"On m'a conseillé de faire un test pour voir les différentes lignées auxquelles j'appartiens."

"Très bien, nous allons le faire sur le champs alors. "

Il sortit un parchemin de son bureau et le lui tendit avec un couteau, il expliqua qu'il fallait qu'un peu de son sang tombe sur le parchemin qui montrera son ou ses héritages. Elle le fit, faisant confiance aux gobelins et à son père. Dès qu'assez de sang eut coulé, son père lui prit le doigt et lui guérit sa coupure.

Le parchemin montrait donc qu'elle était bel et bien une Potter, l'héritière Potter jusqu'à sa majorité, ainsi que l'héritière Black comme Sirius l'a nommé son héritière. Elle a aussi le coffre des Peverell auquel elle peut accéder même avant sa majorité mais elle ne peut pas prendre le titre avant cependant, et à sa plus grande surprise elle est aussi une descendant de Morgana Lefay et ce du côté de sa mère.

Sans compter des coffres d'étrangers qui lui avaient légué leurs richesses vu qu'elle était la Fille-Qui-A-Survécut. Elle ne risquait en tout cas pas de manquer d'argent. Elle demanda ensuite à Gognark pourquoi il désirait la voir et il lui expliqua que c'était pour lui demander son avis au niveau d'investissements. Elle lui dit réussissant à le choquer une fois de plus qu'il avait sa confiance et que donc pour le moment elle continuait à le laisser prendre ce genre de décision n'ayant pas trop de possibilité pour le faire. Elle lui demanda quand même la liste de ce en quoi elle investissait déjà pour voir si elle voulait ou non continuer les investissements ou en rajouter certains après lui avoir demandé qu'il entoure ceux qui lui paraissaient les plus rentables.

Elle demanda ensuite si elle pouvait avoir un porte-monnaie ou une carte lui permettant de retirer de l'argent sans avoir toujours à venir à Gringotts il lui présenta avec la liste déjà mentionné un porte monnaie qui était connecté à elle et sa magie, et uniquement à elle. Il lui reviendrait si il était volé et le voleur aurait droit à une méchante surprise. Elle demanda aussi les différents blasons de ses lignées qui lui firent donner sur une autre feuille de parchemins que son père mis dans sa poche. Elle mit le porte monnaie dans son sac à dos et ils prirent congés.

En sortant de la banque ils allèrent de suite à Madame Malkins, pour qu'on lui fasse une garde robe complète : robes de sorcières ainsi que des chemisiers et des chemises, des pantalons et des jupes, des T shirts, des capes. Tout ce qu'il fallait, elle demanda comme couleur du rouge foncé, du noir, du vert émeraude, du marron clair et foncé, du gris, du violet foncé et un autre penchant vers le gris. On lui dit que ses vêtements seraient prêts dans trois heures. Ce qui faisait en début d'après midi.

Ils allèrent ensuite chercher une nouvelle valise pour qu'elle puisse y ranger tous ces livres et toutes ses affaires bien en ordre. Ils en choisirent un très simple en extérieur mais sur lequel on pouvait graver ce qu'on voulait, il faillait juste toucher la valise avec sa baguette à l'endroit voulu et penser très fort à ce qu'on voulait. Il y avait dedans un compartiment pour une grosse bibliothèque avec un parchemin notant tous les livres qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Ajouter à cela un compartiment qui était en réalité une placard pour les vêtements plus trois autres larges compartiments. Ils le prirent et le réduisirent pour qu'il rentre dans la poche du jean de Thanatos.

Ils allèrent ensuite à la libraire où Thanatos lui fit prendre des livres sur les coutumes du monde des sorciers ainsi que sur les lois en cas du procès à cause des détraqueurs. Ils firent ensuite les différents rayons, choisissant certains livres pour qu'Emma puisse s'améliorer sur les sujets surtout en histoire de la magie et en potions. Elle prit surtout beaucoup de livre dans les sections défense, potions et runes. Son père lui ayant promis de l'aider avec l'apprentissage de la dernière.

Les livres de défense étant sur des sujets assez avancés alors qu'au contraire les livres sur les potions étaient des livres pour revoir ou dans ce cas apprendre les bases. Ils trouvèrent ensuite des livres sur l'occlumencie et la légilimencie.

Etant donné qu'il était presque midi, ils allèrent déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur, où ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire durant l'après midi. Emma voulait aller dans le monde moldue après avoir pris les vêtements chez Madame Malkins.

"Pourquoi tu veux aller dans le monde moldu ma chérie ?"

"J'aimerais bien avoir des vêtements moldus aussi, certains un peu excentrique et décoré tu vois, et j'ai aussi besoin de chaussures, en plus je .." (Emma se mordait la lèvre n'osant pas continuer)

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Emma ?"

"J'aimerais bien vu que j'en ai la possibilité de me faire trois tatouages. Et d'avoir des trous aux oreilles, mais tu en penses quoi toi ? "demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant se rappelant l'attitude de Madame Weasley envers Bill.

"Je n'ai rien ni contre les tatouages ni pour les boucles mais pourquoi trois tatouages ?"

"Et bien euh Vernon m'a fait des marques dans le dos avec des insultes dessus et je voudrais q'il y ait quelque chose dessus pour le cacher ou en tout cas montrer que j'ai avancé et que je suis au dessus de tout ça."

Thanatos était livide de colère en se rappelant ce que ces monstres avaient fait à sa fille chérie mais il accepta bien volontiers, ravi que sa fille lui demande son opinion aussi souvent et compte déjà sur lui.  
Ils finirent leurs repas tranquillement et au moment du dessert il lui demanda :

"Dis moi, est ce que tu veux avoir ta vision fixée ?"

"C'est possible ?!"

"Oui on peut le faire après le dessert si tu veux, avant d'aller chercher les vêtements et de passer à la banque vu qu'on a oublié de leur demander tout à l'heure si Gognark n'avait pas un bon avocat à nous conseiller et en plus il faut que tu retires de l'argent moldu."

"Oui j'en aurais besoin pour les courses et je dois aussi payer mon oncle pour le transport. "

Elle était surexcitée, non seulement elle était avec son père, adoptif mais son père quand même, il l'aimait et était fier d'elle et en plus elle allait pouvoir ne plus porter ses horribles lunettes. Elle se fit tester la vue puis on lui donna une potion adaptée à ses besoins qu'elle prit. Çà fit mal, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui brûlait les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit quelques minutes après, son père lui enleva ses lunettes et elle voyait super bien. Plus aucun problème de vue. Elle paya la somme demandée et sortit joyeusement du magasin pour aller chercher et payer les vêtements qui étaient tout à fait à son goût.

Ils retournèrent ensuite à la banque et après avoir fait du change elle retira 1000 livres et demanda ensuite si Gognark était disponible, on les amena immédiatement devant Gognark qui parut quelque peu surpris de les voir revenir aussi tôt, ils s'excusèrent pour le dérangement et Emma commença l'explication :

"Voyez vous Gognark il y a deux choses qui m'agacent quelque peu ces derniers temps, premièrement la liberté que prend la presse envers ma personne et ensuite le fait que Sirius Black, mon parrain et Lord de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black soit traité comme un criminel alors qu'il est innocent et a été emprisonné sans procès.

"Sans procès, vous voulez rire ?!"

"Malheureusement non, ils ont emprisonné un innocent à Azkaban pendant 12 ans. Et je voudrais remédier à cela. Je cherchais une solution et il m'a conseillé de prendre un avocat voire plusieurs en cas de besoin, je désirerai donc savoir si vous ne pourriez pas m'en indiquez quelques uns qui soient doués et vous savez que l'argent n'est pas un soucis."

"J'en connais quelques uns qui pourraient être intéressé et suffisamment compétant pour les deux cas. Comment voulez vous procéder ?"

"Je ne serais pas très disponible en personne mais si vous pourriez vous en charger pour moi."

"Je suis honoré de la confiance que vous me portez Emma, je m'en chargerai donc."

"Merci, merci beaucoup Gognark, vous serez bien plus efficace que moi en la matière et je vous donne carte blanche si vous éprouvez le besoin de contacter ou que les avocats désire me contacter vous n'aurez qu'a appeler Dobby ou Winky."

Les deux elfes apparurent de suite et Emma leur présenta Gognark et leur expliqua que si Gognak les appelaient un des deux devaient y aller à part si ils étaient en train de travailler sur la capture de Pettigrew. Ils acceptèrent puis repartirent à leur tâche.

Thanatos et Emma partirent peu après pour aller dans le monde moldu où ils commencèrent par les tatouages et les trous comme c'étaient ce qui allaient prendre le plus longtemps. A la demande d'Emma, Thanatos ne resta pas avec elle dans l'atelier, la tatoueuse lui dit de repasser dans une heure et demi, et il partit à contrecœur il en profita pour faire quelques achats pour gâter un peu sa fille, des bijoux par exemple, ainsi que du maquillage et du parfum et se rappelant qu'elle avait voulu acheter des encas pour Hedwige il retourna au Chemin de Traverse pour en prendre quelques uns.

Pendant ce temps Emma se faisait tatouer ce qu'elle désirait : un cerf et une Tiger Lily sur l'épaule gauche, une faux avec des ailes sur l'épaule droite et entre en dessous de la clavicule droite et le bas du dois droit elle se fit tatouer un lion et un serpent entrelacé. La tatoueuse n'avait gentiment rien dit en voyant les mots : monstre, putain et folle gravé dans sa peau.

Elle lui fit ensuite deux trous aux oreilles de chaque coté. Elles avaient donc fini, pile dans le temps prévu et Thanatos arrivait aussi, un parfait timing comme lui dit Emma avec un sourire. Mais au moment où elle allait payer il la devança et lui dit qu'il payait tout ce qu'elle voulait cette après midi pour se rattraper de son absence. Elle essaya de négocier en vain et n'eut d'autre choix que de capituler.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à faire du shopping, Emma se trouva plusieurs paires de chaussures ; des tennis pour courir, des converses pour tous les jours, des ballerines, des sandales. Les sandales et les ballerines il y avait deux paire pour les premières une avec et l'autre sans talon et pour les ballerines trois paires une sans talons, une autre avec un peu de talons et la dernière avec des talons hauts ce qui faisait plus escarpins que ballerines d'ailleurs.

Ils achetèrent également des vêtements pour elle aussi. La journée avait bien remplie et bien utilisée. Emma lorsqu'elle voulut dire au revoir à son père il lui dit qu'il passerait chez les Dursley car il avait quelques surprises et quand elle voulut protester il lui fit un bisous et disparut. Cinq minute plus tard son oncle se garait et elle monta dans la voiture, le remerciant de l'avoir amené. Elle regarda ensuite par la fenêtre de la voiture et ne vit donc pas le regard de son oncle lorsqu'il se posait sur elle avec ses habits neufs, à la bonne taille et seillant.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent elle remis sa cape d'invisibilité pour rentrer dans la maison, elle n'eut que le temps de poser ses affaires dans sa chambre, vu que sa tante l'appelait déjà en bas pour le dîner, en petite portion comme toujours. Elle s'excusa dès qu'elle eut finit et remonta dans sa chambre, où son père l'attendait sur le lit avec des nouveaux sacs autour de lui et un serpent violet foncé et noir dans les bras. Elle s'approcha de lui de suite et son père lui dit :

"C'est une très ancienne créature je ne sais même plus si les mortels ont donné un nom à cette espèce. C'est un serpent qui peut se transformer en chien, cette race garde parfois les morts quand je décide qu'ils doivent être punis pour leur crimes. Tu pourras lui parler dans ces deux formes en fourchelangue. Avec le temps il est possible que vous formiez un lien plus fort et donc tu pourras peut être lui parler par télépathie. Si tu es en danger et qu'il n'est pas prêt de toi, il pourra transplaner vers toi. Je serais plus tranquille si tu as un protecteur toujours prêt de toi."

"Merci Papa elle est magnifique."

"Mais ce n'est pas tout ce que j'ai en réserve pour toi, ma puce, tiens ouvre."

En disant cela il se décala légèrement sur le lit pour qu'elle puisse se mettre à côté de lui. Elle ouvrit donc les sacs, un contenant une entière trousse de maquillage, un autre contenant des bottes en cuir de dragon, il y avait aussi une montre pour le poignet ainsi que des bijoux : un jonc en or et un simple bracelet en argent ainsi que plusieurs paires de boucles d'oreilles pour quand elle pourrait les changer.

Lorsque tout fut déballé et qu'elle eut remercié de nombreuses fois son père, elle se décida à écrire une lettre à Neville qui était devenu un ami très proche l'année passée avec la DA et tout; elle voulait devenir son amie aussi vite que possible.

Cher Neville

Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser pour ne pas avoir cherché à te connaître davantage plus tôt, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.  
Tu dois te demander pourquoi je me suis décidée à t'écrire cet été, il y a plusieurs raisons tout d'abord pour m'excuser ensuite j'ai été à Gringotts aujourd'hui et j'ai pour la première fois le test d'héritage des lignées. J'ai donc découvert que ma mère était ta marraine et ta mère à toi la mienne. Je l'ignorais jusqu'à ce jour, ce qui veut dire que si Face de Serpent et ses minions ne nous avaient pas enquiquinés nous aurions probablement étaient élevés ensemble.  
Voilà donc la seconde raison, quant à la troisième je voulais savoir comment tu allais par rapport à la découverte que l'homme qui nous a fait cours de défense contre les forces du mal était en fait un des êtres qui t'ont coûté tes parents.  
Si tu as envie ou besoin de parler de ça ou de quoique ce soit d'autre sache que je suis là pour toi.

J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien et que tu peux t'occuper des plantes que tu aimes tant, tu es super doué n'empêche.  
Je me demandais, j'y pense, tu es sûre que ta baguette est bien connecté avec la tienne je sais que Ron en première et en deuxième il n'y arrivait pas trop au niveau pratique mais ça allait beaucoup mieux avec sa baguette en troisième année parce que c'était la sienne et qu'elle était lié a sa magie. Il me semble me souvenir que tu avais dit que c'était celle de ton père c'est peut être pour ça que tu as des difficultés.  
Je t'envoie avec cette lettre un cadeau d'excuse pour ma stupidité, je l'ai acheté aujourd'hui, c'est pour m'aider en potion : c'est un livre sur les bases que Rogue ne nous a jamais fait étudiées (comment couper au mieux ses ingrédients, pourquoi ne pas mélanger certains ingrédients ensemble ...), je pense m'entraîner en potions pendant l'année en dehors des cours vu que j'ai envie de réussir mes BUSES, on peut travailler ensemble si ça te tente.

J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et aussi pour ta grand-mère  
Bisous

Emma Potter

Elle envoya la lettre et le livre avec Hedwige, et ce soir là en allant se coucher après un bisous sur le front de son père accompagné d'un bonne nuit elle pensait à quel point elle espérait que Neville lui pardonne de l'avoir ignoré et négligé durant ces quatre dernières années.


	3. Détraqueurs et Grimmauld Place

Le sommeil d'Emma fut loin d'être reposant cette nuit là, elle revit la nuit au ministère mais en plus de Sirius tous ses amis mourraient . Elle se réveilla en sursaut et seul des années de raclées dès qu'elle hurlait après un cauchemar lui permirent de rester silencieuse. En se redressant, essayant de ralentir sa respiration et de se calmer, elle sursauta encore plus en voyant la créature que son père lui avait offert la veille.

Le serpent/chien semblait préférer son côté canin pour dormir avec elle. Elle observa attentivement son apparence pour la reconnaître n'importe où, elle avait comme des chaussettes violettes sur le bas de ces pattes la majorité de son corps était noir sauf sa queue qui se dégradait vers le violet. Les deux seuls faits qui permettaient de dire que ce n'était pas qu'un chien c'était les yeux qui étaient marqués par le coté serpentin, la pupille étant une fente et les yeux étaient dorés, l'autre fait étant la langue, c'était une langue de serpent dans le corps d'un chien. Pendant son observation la chienne/serpent avait parlé :

 ** **Pardon, pourrais tu répéter s'il te plait ? Mon esprit était ailleurs.****

 ** **Je te demandais la raison de ta peur hatchling.****

 ** **J'ai fait un cauchemar je suis navrée de t'avoir éveillée.****

 ** **Tu veux en parler ?****

 ** **Non je te remercie, je voudrais oublier plutôt.****

 ** **Si tu as besoin je suis là hatchling.****

 ** **Je te remercie, comment désires-tu que je t'appelle ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé quand père t'a amené hier, désolée.****

 ** **Je n'ai jamais vraiment penser à avoir un nom pour tout avouer hatchling, ce n'est pas très courant pour mon peuple. Je ne sais que te dire en réalité.****

 ** **Tu voudrais que ton nom soit effrayant, rappelle une créature du passé, soit classique ?****

 ** **J'aimerai bien que ce soit le nom ou dérivée d'un nom d'un monstre serpentin du passé, je pense.****

 ** **Il y a Shiva.****

 ** **J'aime bien c'est assez simple et c'est beau.****

 ** **Et bien dorénavant ma jeune amie je t'appellerai Shiva.****

Elles discutèrent ainsi pendant les deux heures avant que les corvées ne commencent pour Emma. Pour l'accompagner Shiva se transforma en serpent et se réduisit à la fin elle faisait au lieu de 2 mètres de long, deux tours de poignet, tel un bracelet. Emma pu ainsi faire ses corvées avec un suport moral, elle porta pour cela les vêtements de Dudley, après avoir fait le petit déjeuner, elle du s'occuper du jardin.

Depuis l'annonce que Sirius était proche d'elle et le fait qu'elle avait omis de préciser son innocence elle n'avait plus qu'une demi-journée de corvée, elle les faisait le matin comme ça l'après midi elle était tranquille. Ce jour là elle du s'occuper du jardin. Après un déjeuner frugal elle monta dans sa chambre pour travailler, faire ses devoirs et avancer les sujets que son père lui avait conseiller de connaître. Il vint l'aider dès qu'elle commença ces derniers.

Le mois se passa dans l'ensemble de la même manière, avec des lettres régulières de Neville avec qui elle avait beaucoup de points communs. Il avait écouté son conseil et était allé s'acheter une baguette pour lui tout en gardant toujours celle de son père sur lui. Il était très enthousiaste à l'idée de travailler avec Emma sur les potions mais au fil des lettres ils discutaient de choses plus personnelles que seuls eux deux pouvaient réellement appréhender et comprendre.

Les lettres de Sirius, Ron et Hermione ne lui étaient d'aucun secours ou soutien tout comme la première fois et ça l'agaçait toujours autant. Si elle n'avait pas eu son père, Shiva et Neville elle serait devenue folle.

Le jour de l'attaque des Détraqueurs, Emma partit prendre une douche avant de sortir pour les affronter, Shiva était dans le jardin en attendant qu'elle vienne la chercher. Lors qu'Emma retourna dans sa chambre elle n'avait qu'une serviette autours d'elle comme toujours, elle était penchée en avant cherchant des vêtements dans sa valise lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle ne s'en inquiétât pas pensant que c'était son père, elle resta concentrée sur sa tâche et puis quelqu'un la prit la taille elle tenta de se retourner mais elle n'y arriva son assaillant était trop fort pour elle.

Elle commençait à avoir très mal à la taille avec la pression qu'exerçaient les mains, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour, elle ne savait même pas vraiment pas pourquoi, elle fut brutalement poussé sur son lit où elle tomba sur le ventre, les mains lui tenant la taille se hâtèrent de défaire sa serviette et de l'empêcher de parler, elle était en train de paniquer. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre contre son oncle dans un combat de force surtout dans le désavantage où elle était déjà.

Et puis il commença à lui dire que c'était sa faute à elle, que c'était elle qui l'avait allumée et que de toute façon il fallait q'elle s'habitue étant donnée que ce serait surement la seule chose pour laquelle elle serait douée. Elle se démenait en vain et puis tout d'un coup elle entendit un sifflement menaçant et son oncle hurler de douleur. Shiva avait réussi à transplaner sous son apparence canine sentant sa panique. L'oncle Vernon se recula à toute vitesse voyant un chien qui venait juste de le mordre et de lui siffler dessus comme un serpent il s'enfuit de la chambre très rapidement.

Emma se dépêcha de s'habiller prit sa baguette, Shiva et sortit de la maison à toute vitesse ayant besoin de mettre de la distance entre son oncle et elle. Elle se sentait sale, faible elle était en train de pleurer dans l'allée où les Détraqueurs devaient arriver, Shiva faisait de son mieux pour la calmer, la rassurer, la convaincre d'appeler son père mais Emma n'en avait pas la force, elle avait peur de voir du dégoût ou du mépris sur le visage de son père qui avait pris une grande place dans sa vie en si peu de temps. Puis Dudley arriva et elle du se calmer pour répondre à ses insultes elle le fit vivement, bien plus que d'habitude mettant tout le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait pour elle même et le monstre qui lui servait d'oncle dans ses insultes. Dudley réagit mal et comme la première fois la frappa à la tempe, elle aurait un bleu elle le sentait et puis ce fut le dernier de ses soucis Ils étaient là.

"Dudley ferme ta bouche surtout ne l'ouvre en aucun cas. Il y a des créatures de mon monde qui peuvent te tuer si tu l'ouvre. "

Elle se tourna brièvement vers lui pour voir qu'il avait même mis les mains sur sa bouche, l'écoutant et elle en fut soulagée. Elle lui ordonna de courir vers la maison, mais ils ne purent aller bien loin avant d'être rattrapés, il y en avait deux, chacun se concentrant sur l'un des deux cousins. Emma voyait bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres choix, Dudley souffrait de leur effet même avec la bouche fermée. Elle sortit sa baguette en luttant contre les mauvais souvenirs qui l'assaillaient elle lança son sort du Patronus qui fit fuir les Détraqueurs. Dudley bien qu'en bien meilleur état que la dernière fois était loin du top de sa forme. Mrs Figgs les découvrit et la pressa de relever son cousin, qu'elle ramena jusque chez les Dursley.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte avec Dudley et Shiva, Pétunia hurla, Dudley essayant de dire on ne savait trop quoi la pointa du doigt. La colère de Vernon envers elle pour s'être enfuie tout à l'heure, plus le fait que son fils semblait être en mauvais état à cause de la magie et les deux chouettes celle du ministère et celle d'Arthur provoqua une véritable fureur chez Vernon. Il la frappa au ventre et au visage, Pétunia le stoppa et Emma partit dans sa chambre après qu'elle l'eut ordonné.

S'y trouvait la deuxième lettre du ministère et la lettre de Sirius qui la mit en rage totale, il ne demandait même pas comment elle allait ni rien juste de pas quitter la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Emma décida d'envoyer quelques lettres.

Une à Neville où elle lui raconta tout, ayant une totale confiance en lui, elle finit par pleurer sur la lettre. Elle écrivit ensuite une lettre demandant des explications pour Ron, Hermione et Sirius demandant des réponses rapidement. Hedwige devait d'abord déposer la lettre chez Neville avant d'aller au Square Grimauld. Elle partit vite ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'Emma appela Thanatos. Il avait été occupé par un repas avec un des immortels, il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait de problèmes particuliers mais Shiva lui raconta tout et à la fin il était fou furieux mais sa fureur passa au second plan lorsqu'il la vit. Il prit Emma dans ses bras et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle dorme d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin il était toujours avec Emma et Shiva, dès qu'il la sentit se réveiller il la regarda avec dans les yeux on aurait dit de l'amour en fusion. Elle était tellement soulagée, il savait et ça ne le repoussait pas pour autant. Elle s'enfouit vite dans l'étreinte de ses bras n'en sortit que pour manger les plateaux que tante Pétunia poussait dans le trou fait pour ça en bas de la porte, ainsi que pour ouvrir à la chouette de Neville. L'angoisse la reprenait avec la lettre, elle s'étais sentit incapable de garder ça pour elle, et Neville était le seul en qui elle avait une confiance absolue mais là elle avait très peur de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Son père ne dit rien il se contenta de l'asseoir sur ses genoux, ce qui la fit sentir beaucoup mieux, surtout parce qu'il avait fait en sorte de ne pas faire de mouvement en dehors de son champs de vision et ses mouvements n'avaient aucune brutalité ou force en eux, ils étaient plein de tendresse. Ce fut sa présence et celle de Shavi qui s'installa sur les genoux d'Emma sous sa forme canine qui lui permit d'ouvrir la lettre sans trop trembler :

* * *

Emma

Comment tu te sens ? Désolé question stupide, excuse moi. J'ai des envies de meurtres sur ton oncle là maintenant. Comment il a pu oser faire ça et te dire les choses qu'il t a dites ... Tu vas m'écouter il a tort sur toute la ligne, tu es une sorcière, une amie et une jeune femme extraordinaire, en plus tu es douée dans pleins de choses, je t'interdis d'écouter cet ... Il y a aucun mot que je peux utiliser sans insulter quelqu'un d'autre mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire pas vrai ?

Quant aux Détraqueurs, tu pense que c'est Face de Serpent qui les a envoyés ? Ton cousin est pas trop secoué ? Et toi tu as réussi à conjurer ton patronus assez vite ou tu as aussi été affecté ?  
Tu sais jusqu'à quand tu dois rester chez eux ? Parce que tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux.  
Et ton visage et tes côtes tu as quelque chose de cassé ?  
Réponds vite je t'en prie je suis mort d'inquiétude pour toi  
Je t'aime fort,

Nev

* * *

Nev

Merci merci d'être là, je sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Merci pour les compliments mais je trouve que tu exagères beaucoup mais bon on fait la même chose à chaque fois, s'envoyer des compliments et l'autre ne les crois pas vraiment. Désolé je m'égare.  
Je pense pas que ce soit Voldi qui les ait envoyés, il veut me tuer lui même du coup ça parait peu probable mais après je sais pas vraiment.  
Je sais pas dans quel état est mon cousin je l'ai pas revu depuis l'incident, je suis enfermé dans ma chambre mais ça me convient parfaitement pour le moment. Non ça vat'inquiètes pas, je l'ai activé assez rapidement du coup j'en ai pas souffert.  
Merci pour l'invitation mais je crois que Dumbledore a déjà prévu où je devais passer mes vacances. Je pourrais toujours demander qu'on se voit sur le Chemin de Traverse non ?  
Mon visage est juste très violacé et noir au moins Shiva et moi sommes assortis. Pour mes côtes elles sont justes fêlées je crois.  
Merci encore d'être là. Et toi à part tes tendances meurtrières ça va ?  
Je t'aime fort aussi

Emma

* * *

Les jours suivant Emma ne put sortir de sa chambre que pour aller à la salle de bain pour un petit quart d'heure le matin et le soir et uniquement lorsque son oncle n'était pas dans la maison à son plus grand soulagement. Son père ne la quittait que durant ces brefs instants réapparaissant dès qu'ils étaient de nouveau seuls. Il ne semblait pas enclin à la laisser hors de sa vue pour trop longtemps, et Shiva semblait partager le sentiment, ce qui convenait tout à fait à Emma. Neville et elle s'échangeait beaucoup de lettres, lui pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle ne lui cache rien et elle pour être rassurée sur le manque de dégoût ou de pitié à son égard.

Lorsque vint le jour où l'Ordre devait venir la chercher son oncle entra dans sa chambre, elle fut de suite sur ses gardes mais son oncle ne ferma pas la porte ce qui lui permit de se relaxer légèrement. Il lui expliqua qu'ils partaient pour un dîner et lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas assez vite à son goût il la prit par le poignet gauche et il tira le plus fort possible la faisant retenir un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit son poignet lâcher, il était cassé elle le savait. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse tirer avantage de la proximité Shiva aboya le faisant reculer et Pétunia l'appela. Il partit sans un mot de plus.

Elle attendit d'entendre la voiture démarrait et s'engager sur la route avant d'ouvrir sa porte et d'aller se laver elle revint rapidement dans sa chambre s'habilla tout en noir. Elle s'était faite une attelle pour son poignet, et se maquilla pour essayer, sans grand effet, de cacher les bleus. Son père ayant vu ses côtes lui fit promettre d'en parler à Fred et Georges vu qu'ils testaient leur produits sur eux même ils devaient s'y connaître pour soigner et guérir les blessures. Elle le serra une dernière fois avant de s'installer en haut des escaliers, au dessus de son vieux placard avec Shiva, sous sa forme canine.

Elles n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps le petit groupe arriva même pas dix minutes après qu'elle se soit assise. Elle attendit que tous soient dans sa ligne de vision avant qu'elle ne commence à parler :

"Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous ici ? " _ _Elle réussit à s'empêcher de ricaner de justesse, des combattants même pas capable de réussir à identifier l'endroit où se trouve la cible, c'est à se demander si à part Maugrey ils étaient sûrs qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre.__

"Emma, nous sommes venus te chercher et t'emmener en sécurité, dit Remus."

"En sécurité selon qui ? Sous les ordres de qui ? Comment je sais que vous êtes bien qui vous dites être ? Après tout je le rappelle mais Dumbledore a été dupé par le faux Maugrey. Et avec votre respect professeur Lupin mais vous avez pas été une constante dans ma vie pour que je puisse vous différencier d'un imposteur."

"Ah tu as la tête sur les épaules comme je les aime Potter. Mais je te retourne la question comment on sait que c'est toi ?"

"Quand le Professeur Lupin partait il m'a félicité sur les progrès que j'avais réalisé avec le patronus, je lui ai demandé comment il savait pour mes progrès et après j'ai du expliquer toute l'histoire avec le retourneur de temps."

"Correct, dit Rémus d'une voix brisée." _ _Il s'attendait à quoi je l'ai pas vu depuis que c'était mon prof et jamais avant ça.__

"Mon tour, mais je ne connais que deux d'entre vous mais je fais confiance à Maugrey pour ceux que je ne connais pas. Professeur Lupin, lors de ma première leçon sur le patronus la première fois que je me suis évanouie qu'est ce que j'ai dit à propos de ce que j'avais entendu ?"

"Que tu entendais la voix de ta mère bien plus fortement et même celle de Voldemort."

"Correct. Professeur Maugrey, lors du procès pour Karkaroff que pensiez vous des Détraqueurs ?"

"Que c'était parfait pour ce genre de crapule, je serais curieux de savoir comment tu savais ça ?"

"Correct, un souvenir dans la pensine de Dumbledore.

"Emma tu voudrais bien descendre pour qu'on te présente."

Elle descendit à contrecœur avec Shiva, sous sa forme canine, dans ses pieds vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas la porter. Les membres de l'ordre semblaient choqué de l'état dans lequel elle était mais elle n'avait aucune intention de répondre à leur questions. Lorsque Rémus commença une question elle n'eut même pas besoin d'intervenir, Maugrey semblait avoir compris d'instinct. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui fit les présentations:

"Potter je te présente : Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shackelbot, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore et Hestia Jones. Maintenant comme je voudrais pas être en retard sur le planning tu veux bien aller faire tes affaires ?"

"Pas de soucis."

"Une idée du temps que ça va te prendre ? Besoin d'un coup de baguette ?"

"Juste pour réduire la cage d'Hedwige, je pourrais pas la prendre plus ma valise. Mais sinon mes affaires sont prêtes."

"Tu nous attendais ?"

"Non, mais si Dumbledore ne m'avait pas fait sortir dans les deux jours je serais aller chez Neville."

"Je t'accompagne Emma."

"Merci, Tonks."

Lorsque Emma remonta les escaliers, Shiva suivit surprenant une fois de plus les membres de l'ordre, Emme vérifia qu'elle n'oubliait rien ne comptant pas revenir l'année d'après, qu'importe l'avais du directeur. Elle réduisit sa valise juste avec le bout de sa baguette, lorsque Tonks arriva tout était fait il n'y avait plus qu'a prendre la cage d'Hedwige et son Eclair de Feu, Tonks se chargeait du premier tandis que Emma récupérait son balais dans le placard à balai.

Lorsqu'elle fit mine de le redimensionner aussi, Maugrey l'arrêta lui disant qu'ils iraient jusqu'à leur destination en volant. Elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil montrant ainsi sa désapprobation sur le moyen de voyage avec le niveau de sécurité et le risque qu'il y avait de se faire suivre ou embusquer, Maugrey lui donna un bref signe de la tête, ils se dirigèrent dehors, et Kingsley demanda ensuite :

"Comment ton chien sera transporté, tu ne semble pas être en état de l'avoir dans tes bras et manier ton balai. L'un de nous peut le prendre non ?"

"Je vous le déconseille vu que ce n'est pas exactement un chien mais un chien serpent qui peut prendre l'apparence qu'il souhaite selon son humeur ou la mienne. En plus elle n'a aucune confiance en vous."

 ** **Shiva, j'ai besoin que tu te transforme en serpent pour qu'on puisse aller au quartier général en volant.****

Shiva le fit de suite et Emma tendit son poignet droit ou elle se redimensionna pour être de nouveau de la taille d'un bracelet. Si les autres en furent choqués il n'eurent pas le temps de le montrer les signaux avaient été donné ils devaient partir, le trajet fut douloureux pour Emma entre son poignet et ses côtes les conditions étaient moins qu'excellentes mais elle ne dit rien c'était tolérable. Elle était prête à endurer bien pire pour revoir Sirius et les autres.

Ils finirent par atterrir, et là Emma se dit que peut-être une de ses côtes étaient un peu plus abîmée que prévue, elle faisait beaucoup plus mal que les autres. Elle se concentra vite sur le papier qui lui permettait de rentrer à Square Grimauld.


	4. Soin et explosion

Je voulais m'excuser pour le problème avec le premier chapitre. Merci de lire ce que j'écris et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez  
Fourchelangue en gras  
Pensée en italique  
*Discussion télépathique avec Thanatos*  
Quand Fred parle ce sera souligné pour le différencier de George et lorsqu'ils diront quelque chose en même temps ce sera en italique souligné

Une fois qu'ils furent dans le hall de la maison Kingsley incanta un Lumos qui leur permit de voir arriver Mrs Weasley qui l'entraîna dans un de ces câlins très serrés dans le genre broyage de côtes ce qui faillit la faire gémir de douleur, elle réussit à s'abstenir ne voulant pas parler des Dursley avec les adultes, pas de suite en tout cas. On la fit monter vers la chambre qu'occupait Ron.

Elle attendit que les adultes soient tous dans la cuisine avant de se diriger vers la chambre des jumeaux au dessus. Elle toqua et quelque seconde plus tard Fred ouvrit la porte, la voyant il lui fit un grand sourire et aller probablement flirter pour s'amuser comme lui et Georges faisaient depuis qu'elle avait embrassé Anthony Goldstein au bal du Tournoi. Sauf que lorsqu'il vit le bleu sur son visage, il la fit entrer sans poser de question, George en la voyant prit lui aussi un air sérieux qu'elle ne leur avait vu que quelque fois et jamais avec une telle rage dans leurs yeux. George commença à parler pendant que Fred semblait chercher quelque chose dans sa valise:

"Où as-tu mal ?"

"J'ai le poignet gauche cassé, plusieurs côtes fêlées et je crois qu'une est cassée, en tout cas elle fait plus mal que les autres."

Elle ne pensait pas que c'était possible mais après ces mots ils semblèrent encore plus enragés. George l'aida à enlever sa chemise noire pour qu'ils puissent mieux examiner ses blessures, elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise en pantalon et soutien gorge, elle avait déjà des problèmes avec son physique avant mais avec ce qui c'était passé avec son oncle elle se sentait très vulnérable devant eux. Seul le fait qu'elle avait confiance en eux l'empêchait de s'enfuir en courant. Ce fut Fred qui reprit la parole après un moment, il s'occupait de finir le bandage au niveau de ses côtes pendant que George regardait son poignet :

"Je savais pas que tu avais en toi le côté rebelle."

"Le côté rebelle ? "répéta Emma ne comprenant pas

"Ben oui les tatouages et les trous aux oreilles..."

"Ca te va super bien..."

"Oui on est trop fan.."

"Même si on se demande quand tu as pu faire ça ?"

"J'ai passé la journée à Londres au début des vacances, j'ai payé mon oncle pour qu'il fasse le chauffeur."

"Ouah, carrément impressionné là .."

"Et tout ça sans que l'Ordre ou le directeur n'en sache rien."

" _ _Chapeau__ , dirent-ils à l'unisson."

Emma ne pouvait plus se retenir elle rigola légèrement et en faisant attention à ses côtes, aidant en même temps Fred à remettre sa chemise. Une fois que ce fut fait, Fred s'agenouilla devant elle, et George s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Fred commença doucement à lui passer une pommade pour son bleu au visage.

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Emma ?"

"Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire pas vrai, continua Fred."

"J'ai pas envie d'en parler, s'il vous plait."  
 ** **Tu devrais leur dire la vérité, ils tiennent à toi je le sens et en plus ils ont l'air têtus****

 ** **Shiva, je ne sais pas si je peux****

 ** **Harchling, le fait que tu sois blessée n'est pas de ta faute, il n'aurait jamais du te frapper ou faire quoique ce soit d'autre****

 ** **Si j'étais plus forte et plus capable il ne l'aurait pas fait et j'aurais été capable de me défendre. Comment puis-je changer le temps et sauver Sirius alors que je suis si faible****

A la fin de la discussion avec Shiva, Emma avait sa tête dans ses mains. Fred et George la regardaient inquiet, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule solution, faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour qu'elle retrouve son mordant et son sourire :

"Emma, je t'en prie laisse nous savoir, tu peux pas arriver dans notre chambre abîmée et penser sérieusement que nous n'allons pas chercher à faire souffrir celui ou ceux qui t'on mis dans cet état."

"Je suis pathétique, je suis même pas capable de me défendre contre ..."

"Tu es loin d'être pathétique, tu es une des personnes les plus fortes qu'on connaisse, tu renonces jamais et tu ferais tout pour protéger les gens."

"Mais même les super héroïnes dans ton genre on des coups de mou parfois, et elles peuvent pas être super fortes tout le temps sinon à quoi servent les fidèles acolytes hein ?"

"C'est mon oncle qui m'as mise dans cet état, dit-elle d'une si voix douce qu'ils devaient presque se pencher pour l'entendre."

"Tu ne retourneras plus jamais là bas"

"Même si on doit affronter Dumbledore,"

"Ou te kidnapper,"

"On te laisseras jamais,"

"Y retourner à part,"

"Si tu désire te venger,"

"Là ce serait différent,"

"Et on t'aiderait volontiers. "

A la fin de leur petit discours, Emma était en larmes. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de soulagement parce qu'ils l'acceptaient quand même, ou de tristesse car elle était quasiment sure que Dumbledore allait se battre pour garder le contrôle de sa super arme contre Face de Serpent : elle.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle commença à se calmer qu'elle se rendit compte que les jumeaux étaient en train de paniquer incapable de savoir quoi faire de ses larmes, elle trouvait ça vraiment hilarant. Ce qui qui la fit partir dans un éclat de rire qui les calma tous les deux et elle leur adressa un sourire avant de leur faire un bisous sur la joue à chacun :

"Merci beaucoup les garçons, pour tout, désolée m'être moquée de vous mais vous auriez vu vos têtes c'était hilarant."

A ces mots les jumeaux firent un grand sourire et lui dirent qu'elle allait le payer, qu'ils se vengeraient.

"Tant qu'on y pense depuis quand tu as un serpent ?"

"Oui c'est vrai depuis quand ?"

"De quoi vous parlez je n'ai pas de serpent, répondit-elle avec un sourire taquin"

 _ _"Ben là,__ ils dirent en même temps an montrant Shiva enroulé autour de son poignet."

Sauf que Shiva ayant compris ce que Emma voulait c'était transformée en sa forme canine, les jumeaux étaient totalement choqué, ce qui provoqua le rire de sa maîtresse, Shiva était contente sa maîtresse semblait bien avec ces deux humains et ils semblaient tenir à elle aussi.

Emma leur expliqua que Shiva était une créature magique et qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout leur expliquer là mais qu'elle le ferait. Après elle proposa qu'ils aillent voir Ron et Hermione parce qu'il fallait qu'elle leur parle à tous les quatre avant le dîner. Ils la suivirent sans rien dire sentant que c'était important.  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Ron, Hermione y était aussi :

"Salut les gars, faut qu'on parle, je sais que vous pouviez pas me parler vraiment par lettre, je comprends, ok."

Ron et Hermione surpris firent un signe de la tête.

"Parfait, bon y a beaucoup de chose dont il faut qu'on parle certaines pour lesquelles il faudra attendre un peu, mais tant que j'y pense, Dobby."

"Qu'est ce que Dobby peut faire pour maîtresse Emma ?"

"Peux-tu je te prie faire en sorte que personne ne puisse écouter la conversation que nous allons avoir tous les cinq et qu'on ait une alarme lorsque le conseil de l'Ordre est terminé ?"  
Il claqua les doigts et partit une fois qu'elle l'eut remercié.

"Hermione je t'expliquerai plus tard. Bon je veux me battre et m'entraîner pour la guerre qui arrive, je refuse de me sentir aussi faible que je l'étais dans le cimetière de nouveau, et je ne veux plus jamais voir quelqu'un mourir sous mes yeux sans pouvoir rien faire mais ceux de l'ordre ne nous laisserons jamais faire. D'abord est-ce que vous voulez vous entraîner aussi ?"

"Oui dirent-ils tous les quatre"

"Maintenant j'ai deux choses à vous dire l'une c'est que je sais pourquoi Voldie veux me tuer à ce point. J'ai découvert qu'avant ma naissance une prophétie a était faite disant que la personne qui aurait le pouvoir de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres naîtrait lorsque le septième mois de l'année mourrait de ceux qui l'aurait défiaient trois fois, et qu'en gros aucun d'entre nous ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit, et je suis supposé avoir un pouvoir que Voldie ignore. Dumbledore pense que c'est l'amour et donc je suis sûre qu'il ne m'entraînera pas. Je ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore, il y a trop de faits qui ne collent pas, non Hermione regarde par exemple lors de notre première année les obstacles pour atteindre la pierre étaient beaucoup trop simple. Avec toute les connaissances de Voldie c'est même surprenant qu'il ait pas réussi plus tôt, et l'obstacle de Dumbledore le plus important n'était pas installé avant décembre vu que je l'ai vu après Noel. Quand on y réfléchit chaque année me fait penser à une sorte de test.

"Emma a un point Mione, chaque année on est toujours en danger surtout elle, Dumbledore me semble pas tout puissant et les protections de Poudlard devraient être meilleures. Je te soutiens Emma et j'ai hâte de savoir toute l'histoire."

"Merci Ron."

"La même pour nous,"

"On est avec toi."

"Je te suis pour le moment, parce que je suis d'accord avec certains point qui ne collent pas mais je veux savoir toute l'histoire."

"Je vous dirais tout je vous le jure lorsque ce sera sur. Il y a des chances que ce soir ou demain j'explose. Je suis vraiment furieuse, pas contre vous, je comprends vraiment, j'apprécie pas mais je comprends. Le fait est que j'en ai plus que marre que les gens pensent qu'ils peuvent contrôler ma vie ou y apparaître de temps en temps puis disparaître de nouveau. Je n'ai plus la patience de le supporter et je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir la force non plus, ajouta-t-elle en regardant les jumeaux qui lui firent un sourire."

"Emma, commença Ron inquiet sa meilleure amie n'avait jamais semblé aussi épuisée et abattue, il sut d'instinct que quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal et que qui que ce soit ils allaient payer, un coup d'œil vers Fred et Georges et il sut qu'il ne serait pas seul."

'C'est rien Ron , un coup de mou. "

Il ne put protester, l'alarme mise en place par Dobby pour les prévenir de la fin du conseil et donc du début du repas avait retentit, une ou deux minutes après sa mère les appela pour le repas, ils croisèrent Ginny qui semblait vexée de pas avoir participé à la conversation. Lorsqu'ils furent à moitié chemin de l'escalier Tonks trébucha sur quelque chose qu'ils ne distinguèrent pas réveillant Mrs Black, elle hurla pendant deux minutes Sirius et Remus essayant sans succès de fermer le rideau. Cependant tout s'arrêta quand Emma, rigola doucement s'attirant l'attention de tout le monde y compris la harpie du tableau..

"Tu te moque de moi gamine ?"

"Et c'est exactement pour ce genre de commentaire que j'ai aucune difficulté à comprendre comment Sirius peut être un griffondor malgré sa famille. Avec votre comportement de harpie je ne vois aucune subtilité, aucune la famille d'abord, tss tss. Si vous étiez déjà comme ça à l'école alors je pense que vous n'êtes allé à Serpentard uniquement à cause de votre nom."

"Comment oses-tu ?!"

"Et voilà on y retourne les braillements, les hurlements stridents, est-ce que ça te fait penser à de la subtilité, Ron ?"

"Non pas du tout je pense juste rapidement à Lee, notre ami griffondor lorsqu'il commente un match serpentard/griffondor."

"Ah oui c'est vrai, tu as raison. Oh mais j'y pense Mrs Black j'ai une question."

"Pourquoi je te répondrais tu n'es rien qu'une sale sang mélé."

"C'est justement cela qui me tracasse, pourquoi alors vous glorifiez à ce point Voldemort ?"

"Mais, mais c'est Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'héritier de Serpentard."

"Ben oui mais c'est un Jedusor, de part son moldu de père, sa mère n'était qu'une presque cracmol descendante de la famille Gaunt. Donc il est sang-mélé alors pourquoi insistez vous tant pour le suivre."

"Tu mens ce n'est pas possible ?"

"Et si. Vous avez séparé votre famille à cause de cette guerre, dépensé je ne sais combien, le nom des Black a été traîné dans la boue par lui, et il n'est qu'un sang-mélé. Bon on va manger ?"

Les quatre autres suivirent Emma qui s'arrêta pour faire un bisous sur la joue à Sirius qui semblait trop choqué pour réagir avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Lorsque les adultes se secouèrent du choc de voir Mrs Black se faire rabattre le caquet de la sorte et elle même ne semblait pas remise, ils allèrent dans la cuisine pour rejoindre les jeunes les trouvant attablés à la table, en train de discuter :

"Très bonne idée"

"Que tu as eu là,"

"De te débarrasser de ces affreuses lunettes"

"Oui maintenant on voit bien mieux tes magnifiques yeux, les jumeaux dirent la faisant légèrement rougir."

"J'avais même pas vu que tu avais plus tes lunettes, tu portes des lentilles ?

"Non j'ai appris, cet été, que je pouvais aller voir quelqu'un pour me faire corriger la vue, m'enlevant un handicap dans la vie quotidienne mais encore plus dans une bataille car il suffisait juste de m'enlever mes lunettes pour que je sois impuissante."

A ce moment là les réactions des adultes furent diverses, Sirius et Remus semblaient fiers d'elle bien qu'inquiet, Maugrey souriait, Kingsley hochait la tête d'un air grave, Arthur de même ce fut la réaction de Molly qui l'ennuya le plus :

"Ne sois pas idiote Emma , pour quelle raison penses-tu que tu te retrouveras dans une bataille ?"

"Je sais pas peut-être parce que Voldemort veux me tuer. Oh je vous en prie contrôlez vous et arrêtez de trembler quand vous entendez son nom c'est ridicule, vous êtes supposé le combattre et vous ne pouvez même pas entendre son nom, et en plus le pire c'est que vous apprenez à vos enfants à le craindre ainsi qu'à tous les nés moldus.

"Comment-ça, demanda Bill "

"Les enfants dans le monde sorcier apprenne à le craindre, pourquoi à part certaines personnes personne ne savait qu'il allait revenir et pourtant les gens le craignaient encore, et Hermione une né-moldue le craint aussi, mais cela même avant qu'on doive l'affronter. On m'a regardé comme une folle pendant des années juste parce que j'osais dire son nom. Et là vous, ceux qui disent être ses adversaires vous continuez à le célébrer, en continuant à avoir peur de prononcer son nom vous renforcez juste son pouvoir. La guerre qui s'annonce sera autant physique que mentale. Vous ne voulez pas l'appelez Voldemort, ben appelez le par son nom de naissance, non par son nom choisi. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Vous pensez sérieusement que les sangs purs le suivraient aussi loyalement si ils savaient qui étaient ses parents ? "

Après son discours les adultes furent silencieux pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que l'alarme que Mrs Weasley avait mise en place sonne pour annoncer que le repas était prêt, elle demanda de suite aux jeunes de mettre la table, lorsque Emma fit mine de se lever, ce ne fut pas Mrs Weasley qui l'en empêcha mais Fred, Georges, Ron et Hermione qui lui dirent tous non en même temps et laissant vide les places à côté d'elle dans le cas de Ron et Hermione et en face pour Fred et Georges. Sirius s'assit à côté d'elle dès qu'il en eut l'opportunité.

"Alors, Emma c'est quoi ces bleus ?"

"Un petit désagrément avec des moldus rien de bien méchant, répondit elle nonchalamment, on est où ici ?"

-Dans la maison de mes parents on avait besoin d'un endroit bien protégé pour accueillir l'Ordre et j'e l'ai laissé à Dumbledore. Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Tu veux qu'on te passe quelque chose dessus ?"

"Non, merci, mais c'est déjà fait. Il n'y a pas d'elfe de maison ici ?"

"Si mais il est vieux et il est totalement inutile, il me hait mais moi aussi donc ..."

"Il a passé tout son temps entre la mort de ta mère et quand tu es arrivé ici seul avec elle ? Vivante ou en portrait ?"

"Ben ouais"

"Il a tout mon respect, je sais pas comment ça se fait qu'il n'ait pas totalement craqué. Elle a pas l'air d'être le genre de personne totalement saine d'esprit."

Sirius resta estomaqué, il bougea sans difficulté lorsque Ron et Hermione revinrent, ils hésitèrent un instant mais au regard de Emma ils s'assirent sans lui poser de question, Fred et George firent de même. A eux quatre ils empêchaient les adultes de discuter avec elle.

Fred, George et Ron passèrent la soirée à raconter des blagues ou des histoires pour la faire sourire et chasser le voile de tristesse et peur qu'ils voyaient dans ses yeux. Le repas se passa sans histoire, les conversations furent légère, aucun sujet d'importance ne fut abordé. Cependant les adultes regardaient très souvent Emma, l'air surpris, et même blessé dans le cas de Sirius et Remus. Ce fut après le dessert que Sirius décida d'approcher comme la dernière fois la question de l'Ordre.

"Tu me surprends Emma, je pensais que tu allais nous poser toute sorte de question dès que tu serai ici."

"Elle est trop jeune pour poser des questions à propos de l'Ordre Sirius, tu le sais. Dumbledore ne veut pas qu'on lui en parle. Tu as oublié ?"

"Elle peut quand même poser des questions. Il y a pas d'âge pour ça. Et je te remercie Molly mais je me rappelle très bien de cette discussion avec Dumbledore. Mais c'est quand même moi qui décide de quoi lui dire, je suis son parrain."

"Elle m'a moi aussi, je la considère comme une de mes enfants et je ne vais pas te laisser lui raconter des choses qu'elle n'a aucun intérêt à savoir. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu y connaissais grand chose sur la manière de s'occuper d'enfant. "

Emma se contenta d'observer l'échange pendant un petit moment mais les commentaires de Mrs Weasley et Sirius qui semblaient penser qu'ils pouvaient diriger sa vie l'énervèrent rapidement et elle intervint.

"Assez ! Vous vous comportez comme deux gamins. Il semblerait que vous êtes sous l'illusion que vous pouvez diriger ma vie et ce que je sais ou non à votre guise pour une raison ou pour une autre alors je vais mettre les choses au clair de suite. Mrs Weasley, je suis navrée mais malgré toute l'affection que je vous porte je ne vous considère pas comme ma mère. Vous êtes quelqu'un de formidable, et la mère de mes amis mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Ensuite il semblerait que vous êtes tous sous l'impression que vous pouvez m'emmenez d'un endroit à l'autre que un sac de pomme de terre ou un pion. Vous allez oubliez ça de suite. Je suis peut-être pas à vos yeux une adulte mais je sais me défendre et pensez par moi même, et je n'apprécie pas du tout que vous pensiez normal et tolérable de débarquez chez les Dursley un soir et vous attendre à ce que je vous suive comme un gentil toutou. Maintenant que c'est dit, je vais précisez un autre point et vous pouvez le transmettre à Dumbledore, la prochaine fois qu'il prend une décision à mon propos qui n'implique pas mon éducation à Poudlard je change d'école. Je n'ai jamais été en sécurité là ou il me mettait, souvent sans aucune autorisation, et je n'ai aucune confiance en lui. Donc qu'il se mêle de ses affaires ou il le regrettera.

"Emma ! Comment oses-tu parlez du professeur Dumbledore de la sorte ? Ce n'est pas sa faute si vous vous mettez toujours tous les trois dans des situations impossibles."

A ces mots Emma se figea, son regard prit une expression furieuse et lorsqu'elle parla sa voix était douce, mais ce n'en était que plus terrifiant.

"Donc vous allez dire que c'est notre faute que Dumbledore ait caché la pierre philosophale dans une école remplie de jeunes étudiants avec des protections que trois élèves pouvaient facilement traverser ? C'est notre faute si il n'est pas capable de protéger Poudlard contre Voldemort, ou contre les possessions ? C'est notre faute si aucun de nos professeurs ont eu l'intelligence de savoir où était la chambre des secrets alors qu'il y avait un fantôme depuis cinquante ans qui aurait pu aider ? C'est notre faute si au lieu de faire en sorte que Sirius ait un procès, tel qu'il aurait du avoir si Dumbledore avait fait son job de président-sorcier du Magenmagot. Dumbledore nous a renvoyé dans le temps pour qu'on sauve Sirius et où on a du affronter une centaine de détraqueurs. C'est notre faute si Dumbledore n'a pas été capable de reconnaître son ami Maugrey d'un imposteur pendant tout une année, ou pendant ce temps il a mis mon nom dans la coupe de feu et j'ai du faire trois tâches dangereuse sans l'aide d'un adulte. C'est ma faute si Voldemort est de retour et qu'il y avait des détraqueurs chez les Dursley l'autre jour ? Vous allez aussi me dire que c'est ma faute si je me fais taper dessus et que je n'ai presque rien à manger chez les Dursley où Dumbledore m'a si gentiment placé. "

A la fin elle était à bout de souffle dans un effort de garder le contrôle de sa magie, elle ne s'arrêta pas pour voir les réactions des adultes, elle avait peur d'exploser si elle le faisait. Elle sortit de la cuisine monta à l'étage demanda à Dobby où ses affaires étaient, elle occupait la chambre à côté de celle des jumeaux, ferma la porte et se coucha.

Elle se réveilla vers trois heure du matin après un cauchemar, elle descendit et s'installa dans le salon à côté de la cuisine. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les jumeaux entrèrent dans la pièce la sortant de sa contemplation du feu.

"Tout va bien Emma, demanda George."

"Ça va, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar. Je vous ai réveillé ?"

"On a le sommeil léger. Tu veux en parler, continua Fred."

"Pas vraiment, vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ?"

"Oui, on se demandait,"

"Ce qui se passait,"

"Avec Sirius, d'après le comportement de notre"

"Cher petit frère et de Hermione"

"Tu n'étais pas comme d'habitude"

"Avec lui, t'étais assez distante,"

"La même chose avec Remus"

"Une raison particulière, demanda Fred."

"C'est compliqué..."

"Essaye quand même, ça peut te faire du bien, dit George doucement."

"Vous savez que j'ai du mal à faire confiance aux adultes pas vrai ?"

"Oui, on a bien vu"

"Comment tu étais par rapport aux professeurs"

"Et même avec nos parents,"

"C'est à cause de tes moldus ?"

"Oui en partie du moins, le fait c'est que j'ai pas eu de soucis à faire confiance presque de suite à Sirius et même Remus dans un sens. Le truc c'est qu'ils ont tous les deux brisé ma confiance."

"Comment ?"

"Pendant l'été après ma troisième année, mais avant que je ne vienne chez vous pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch, j'ai fait un rêve étrange. Il concernait Face de Serpent et Pettigrew. Je me posais plein de questions quand je me suis réveillée et je ne savais pas à qui parler. J'ai pensé à Sirius un peu après et je lui ai envoyé une lettre pour en discuter. C'était un peu compliqué pour moi de le faire, mais je lui ai fais confiance et je me suis aperçue qu'il en avait parlé à Dumbledore sans m'avoir demandé si ça m'allait avant."

"Il a pas osé ? s'exclama Fred"

"Si et je ne l'ai su que au cours de l'année quand je suis allé voir le directeur après avoir eu une autre vision. Il ne me l'a même pas dit. Je ne sais même pas si il en a pas parlé à d'autres, et même si je peux encore lui faire confiance."

"Pourquoi tu lui en as pas parlé avant ? C'est pas vraiment ton genre de rien dire quand il y a un problème comme ça, essaya de comprendre George."

"Il y avait jamais un bon moment et j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs avec le Tournoi. En plus je voulais lui en parler face à face. Par contre ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est qu'après l'attaque des Détraqueurs il m'a envoyé une lettre mais sans me demander si j'allais bien, juste que je devais pas bouger."

"Et par rapport à Remus ? demanda Fred"

"Je sais pas comment agir avec lui. Il est absent pendant les douze premières années de ma vie, ensuite Sirius s'échappe de prison et il se rappelle que j'existe. Il passe l'année à me parler régulièrement à être une présence stable dans ma vie et ensuite il disparaît de nouveau pendant un an, sans me donner aucune nouvelle. Ensuite il réapparaît et s'attend à ce que je l'accueille les bras ouverts et que je sache tout de lui. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec les deux. Je pense que je pourrai jamais leur faire confiance, surtout à cause de Dumbledore."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"Parce qu'ils font tout ce qu'il leur dit de faire. Ils ne feront rien pour moi si Dumbledore leur dit non. Je sais même pas pourquoi pour Sirius, mais pour Remus je pense que c'est parce qu'il l'a accepté à Poudlard. Mais bon assez parlez de ça. Qu'est ce qui vous a vraiment réveillé ? Vous avez l'air épuisé, qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"C'est Percy, commença Georges."

"Ça a vraiment été un coup dur qu'il parte comme ça."

"On le charriait et tout, mais bon."

"C'était pour rire. Et puis tout d'un coup."

"Il tourne le dos à la famille.

"Et tout change."

"Tu vois tout d'un coup on doit."

"S'occuper de Ron et Ginny, maintenant c'est nous"

"Qui sommes supposé être les grands frères responsable."

"Parce que Bill, entre l'Ordre."

"Et la banque, il a pas vraiment de temps."

"Et Charlie, il est en Roumanie."

"Du coup ça tombe sur nous."

"Et c'est pas comme si les parents aidaient beaucoup."

"A gérer tout ça, maman pleure dès qu'on prononce son nom."

"Et papa est furieux."

"On peut comprendre, ce qu'il a dit était horrible."

"Et tout ça juste pour son ambition. Je comprends vraiment pas."

Ils discutèrent ainsi un moment et retournèrent ensuite se coucher, se sentant mieux maintenant qu'ils avaient chacun vidé leur sac. Ce qu'ils ne virent pas en remontant ce fut la forme cachée de Sirius qui était pâle comme un fantôme, il comprenait bien mieux l'attitude de Emma envers lui et Remus maintenant. Il se demandait juste si elle pourrait leur pardonner.


	5. Explosion, remise des pendules à l'heure

Fourchelangue en gras  
Pensée en italique  
*Discussion télépathique avec Thanatos *  
Fred dialogue souligné  
George et Fred qui disent la même chose souligné et italique

Emma se réveilla à 7h le matin et elle descendit à la cuisine, personne ne semblait déjà levé. Elle prépara le petit déjeuner pour Shiva, de l"eau et du bacon, d'abord et ensuite se prépara le sien. Elle s'installa ensuite à la table de la cuisine et mangea ses tartines en réfléchissant. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de parler de ce qu'elle avait subi chez les Dursley comme ça, mais bon c'était fait. La question maintenant était de savoir comment le gérer et quoi dire.

Elle ne put cependant pas y réfléchir pendant très longtemps, en effet la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Sirius entra. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'il soit vivant mais elle lui en voulait en même temps. C'était très compliqué. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment puis Sirius commença à parler :

"Salut Emma, comment tu vas ?"

"Ca va et toi ?"

"Ca va, Emma est-ce que tu voudrais bien qu'on discute un moment ?"

"Oh okay si tu veux. A propos de quoi ?"

"Attends pas ici. Molly va bientôt se lever et je voudrais qu'on discute en privé d'accord ?"

"Mouais, tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ?"

"Oui, si tu as finis ton petit déj ?"

"Oui c'est bon et Shiva aussi. Tu ne prends rien ?"

"Non c'est bon. Suis moi."

Elle suivit Sirius qui l'emmena dans sa chambre, elle examina rapidement le décor et comprit que Sirius avait vraiment tout fait pour exaspérer ses parents. Il s'assit sur le lit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Pas très à l'aise elle s'exécuta, Shiva sauta sur le lit et pausa sa tête sur les genoux de sa maîtresse, ce qui rassura grandement Emma. Sirius l'observa pendant un long moment sans rien dire, et elle attendit. Après un certain temps elle bougea un peu ce qui produisit un élan de douleur dans ses côtes. Voyant sa grimace Sirius commença à parler.

"Tu as mal ?"

"C'est rien, j'ai juste fait un faut mouvement."

"Qui as regardé tes blessures ?"

"Fred et Georges, ils sont doués, ils m'ont dit qu'ils regarderaient de nouveau ce matin pour continuer les soins."

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?"

"Parce que ça ne c'était pas reproduit depuis que je te connaissais. C'est pour ça que tu voulais me parler ?"

"Non, enfin oui mais pas que."

"Je ne veux pas parler d'eux."

"Il faut que tu en parles, Emma, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Je voulais m'excuser."

"T'excuser ?! De quoi ?"

"Quand je t'ai entendu descendre la nuit dernière je me suis inquiété et je ..."

"Et tu as écouté ma conversation avec Fred et George. De quel droit ?"

"Ecoute moi je t'en prie. J'étais inquiet à cause de tes blessures, et du fait que tu étais seule avec deux garçons. Ensuite quand j'ai entendu leur questions, eh ben, je suis désolé mais je voulais comprendre."

"Et tu ne pouvais pas me demander ? Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit ?"

"Je ne savais pas si tu me répondrais. Ton père .."

"Je ne suis pas mon père Sirius. Je suis Emma. J'aime qu'on me compare à mes parents, dans certains cas, mais je suis moi. Emma Lily Potter."

"Je sais ça, tu crois quoi ?"

"Je crois que dans un sens tu ne veux pas faire le deuil de celui que tu aimais comme un frère et que tu fais tout pour le rattacher à moi. Même si en même temps tu te comportes comme un adulte envers moi. Je pense que consciemment tu sais qui je suis mais que parfois tu te trompes."

"Je, je ... Non Emma tu te trompe. Je voudrais juste que tu saches quel sorte d'homme il était. Il était mon meilleur ami, mon frère et je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir fait plus pour toi. D'être parti après Peter cette nuit là." Il prit sa tête dans ses mains "Je suis désolé si tu as eu cette impression. Je ne ta cache pas que c'est compliqué pour moi de faire mon deuil, mais je ne te considère pas comme un substitut pour James ou Lily, tu es toi. Une jeune femme que j'aimerai connaître et que j'ai toujours aimé comme ma fille." Voyant des larmes dans les yeux d'Emma il changea de sujet. "Mais nous avions dévié du sujet de base. Je suis désolé d'avoir trahi ta confiance et d'être allé en parler à Dumbledore. Je ne savais pas quoi faire."

"Ce qui me dérange le plus c'est que tu ne m'en ai pas parlé, tu l'as fait dans mon dos et c'est une chose que je déteste. Comme je l'ai dit la nuit dernière j'ai du mal à faire confiance, en particulier aux adultes alors le fait que tu fasse ça, ça a du mal à passer. Mais autant ça je peux le comprendre, et à la limite le digérer. Par contre ta lettre après les détraqueurs... J'avais juste l'impression que tu t'en foutais de ce qui c'était passé et que je me faisais jeter parce que j'étais sorti de Privet Drive. "

"Bien sur que non, j'étais inquiet mais je ... Je pensais pas que tu le prendrai comme ça, je suis un idiot. Emma, je suis vraiment désolé, je sais vraiment pas quoi te dire d'autre. j'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu as du ressentir. Tu dois être vraiment furieuse."

"Je l'étais mais entre Shiva et les lettres de Neville je me suis calmée, je suis blessée par contre. Tout ce que Mr Weasley et toi avait su me dire après l'attaque c'était en gros que je devais pas sortir de Privet Drive. Pas grand chose quoi. Mais t'inquiètes pas, laisse moi quelque jours et ça me passera. Ce qu'il faut surtout c'est que j'évacue, et comme on vient d'en parler que Fred et George ne vont pas me laisser déprimer, pareil pour Ron et Mione sans compter Neville, ça ira mieux vite."

"Tu es sure ?"

"Je dis pas que je tout sera normal et sans soucis mais disons que je peut maintenant réussir à réfléchir suffisamment pour mettre les choses en perspective. Une fois que j'ai vidé mon sac et que la personne comprend mon point de vue je suis pas particulièrement rancunière."

"D'accord... Tu as l'air proche de Neville, tu m'en as pas parlé l'an dernier."

"C'est parce qu'on a commencé à s'envoyer des lettres que cet été."

"Cet été ? Pourquoi ?"

"Ben je voulais savoir comment il allait après que Croupton Jr se soit fait, euh, embrasser par un détraqueur. Et à partir de là on a commencé à parler plus. Sur des choses plus personnelles. Il est vraiment génial et je regrette de pas avoir chercher à le connaître mieux avant."

Il discutèrent ainsi un moment avant que Sirius ne lui demande :

"Emma, je voudrais que tu me parles des Dursley."

"Non Sirius, je ne veux pas en parler."

"Tu dois le faire, Dumbledore à prévenu qu'il y aurait une réunion de l'ordre ce soir pour qu'on en parle et tu dois y être."

"Quoi ?! J'ai même pas mon mot à dire, je dois déballer ma vie devant des étrangers comme ça ? Mais pour qui il se prend ?!"

"Emma, calme toi. Je suis désolé, Remus et moi on veut pas que ça se passe comme ça mais ..."

"C'est ce que Dumbledore veut pas vrai ? Parfait je serai à cette réunion et je raconterai ma vie mais que Dumbledore ne vienne pas se plaindre que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut entendre."

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Tu verras ce soir. Qu'est ce que tu dirais si je te proposais une balade en ville ?"

"Que ce serait génial, je vais me transformer en Padmol. Mais comment on va passer discrètement entre les griffes de Molly et Remus ? Et puis est ce que c'est prudent pour toi ? Je sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée au final."

"Qui as dit qu'on devait sortir discrètement ?"

"Ils nous laisseront jamais faire, je suis un criminel recherché je te rappelle. Et aurors comme mangemorts connaissent des sorts pour annuler des enchantements."

"Pfft, les sorciers aucun sens logique."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Dis moi Sirius, à ton avis comment les moldus font-ils pour se cacher, changer d'identité ... ?"

"Je ne me suis jamais trop posé la question à vrai dire."

"Ils ont des moyens, tout comme les sorciers. Et ces moyens sont indétectable pour les sorciers en général parce qu'ils ne sont pas intéressés à faire la recherche."

"Tu penses que je pourrais sortir si je me sers de ces moyens ?"

"Oui, on peut aussi mêler les deux mondes pour que tu sois encore plus difficile à reconnaître."

A ces mots, Sirius se leva et serra Emma contre lui, elle se figea se rappelant son oncle et essaya de s'échapper des bras de son parrain. En faisant cela elle fit un mouvement un peu trop brusque et ses côtes et son poignet l'élancèrent. Elle gémit et Sirius la relâcha et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Lorsqu'il voulut voir ses blessures elle refusa et dit qu'elle attendait que Fred et George se lèvent pour qu'ils continuent les soins qu'ils avaient commencés hier. Il mit un long moment avant de se laisser convaincre et elle savait que Sirius ne la laisserait pas échapper à ses questions bien longtemps.

"Bon, je présume que tu n'as pas particulièrement envie de descendre et voir Mrs Weasley ?"

"Non j'aimerai bien passer cette part je me limite à une dispute par jour et le créneau est ce soir."

Il rigola un peu a son ton blasé.

"Bien je vais affronter les périls de la cuisine et risquer le courroux de Molly pour te ramener les vaillants jumeaux. Va dans ta chambre je leur dirai que tu y es. Ca te va ?"

"Oui. Merci Sirius."

"T'en fais pas. Allez, allez."

Elle alla dans sa chambre et attendit. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Fred et George entrèrent avec le sac où se trouvaient leurs potions et baumes pour soigner.

"Salut les gars."

"Salut."

"Coucou. Tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour ta chemise ?"

"Oui, je veux bien s'il vous plait."

"Pas de soucis. Tu as mal où et à quelle intensité ?"

"J'ai toujours mal aux côtes, le poignet m'élance un peu mais sinon ça va."

"Okay. Tu vas boire ces deux potions. Elle permettront de ressouder la côte cassée et de les renforcer toutes."

"Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas aller voir Mme Pomfresh ?"

"Certaine, j'ai totalement confiance en vous."

Les jumeaux se figèrent momentanément à ses mots.

"Emma, tu devrais peut être prendre des potions nutritives avant tes repas pour essayer de défaire la malnutrition, non ?"

"Oui tu as probablement raison George, il faudra que j'en achète."

"On connait un endroit sérieux sur le Chemin de Traverse où tu pourrais t'en procurer de bonne qualité."

"Merci ce serait génial."

"Ca va mieux avec Sirius ?"

"Disons qu'on a discuté et oui ça va un peu mieux. Mais je crois que je mettrais un peu de temps avant de lui refaire confiance."

"Compréhensible."

Ils n'eurent pas le temps cependant de continuer leur discussion parce que la voix stridente de Mrs Weasley les forcèrent à descendre dans la cuisine. Mrs Weasley salua Emma comme si rien ne s'était passé mais elle vit la lueur de pitié qu'elle détestait tant.

"Bien maintenant que vous êtes là, nous allons nous occuper de la salle avec la tapisserie il y a une infection de Doxys et vous allez vous en charger."

"Non."

"Emma ma chérie, tu veux aider l'ordre non ?"

"Me prenez vous pour une idiote. Vous croyez sincèrement qu'après avoir passé des vacances pourries chez les Dursley je vais vous laisser gâcher le reste de mes vacances à continuer à nettoyer. Mais en plus nettoyer une maison magique sans aucun moyen de me défendre en cas d'absence d'adulte juste pour que vous puissiez contrôler nos faits et gestes ? C'est hors de question. En plus vous n'êtes pas chez vous je le répète, vous êtes chez Sirius. Et je veux passer du temps à connaitre mieux mon gardien."

"Et comment tu veux mettre cette maison en état alors jeune fille ?"

"Demandez au professeur Dumbledore la permission d'utiliser des elfes de maison de Poudlard. Eux au moins ils peuvent se défendre contre les nuisibles qu'habitent cette maison contrairement à nous"

"Emma, comment peux tu suggérer qu'on utilise des esclaves pour passer du bon temps ?"

"Hermione as tu jamais demandé aux elfes de maison ce qu'ils pensaient ?"

".."

"Non, tu as jugé une situation sans avoir tous les faits en main. La magie des elfes de maison est puissante selon le sorcier qui l'emploi et sans cette énergie qui passe entre un sorcier et un elfe, l'elfe finira par mourir. La prochaine fois que tu pars en croisade fait attention de connaître tous les faits."

"Emma ça suffit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend jeune fille mais je ne te laisserai pas te comporter ainsi. Tu feras ta part de travail."

"Mrs Weasley je crois que vous ne voulez pas comprendre mais vous n'avez rien à me dire, ni m'ordonner quoi que ce soit. Et si je suis prétentieuse ou quoi que vous voulez parce que je refuse que mes amis qui ne sont pas tous capable d'utiliser la magie pour se défendre ne nettoie pas la maison d'une ancienne famille qui semblait aimé la magie noir alors ainsi soit il. Vous êtes déterminé à nous garder loin de la guerre pour nous protéger et pourtant vous mettez nos vies en danger pour nettoyer. J'accepterai d'aider lorsqu'il s'agira de changer les couleurs, de peindre, d'aménager. "

"Emma a raison, comme le maître des lieux je vous interdis de forcer les jeunes à nettoyer chez moi. Si on allait dans la librairie pour trouver une activité."

 _ _"Ca marche pour moi."__

"Pour moi aussi, tu es bon aux échecs ?"

"La librairie, il y a quoi comme livre ?"

"J'ai quelque jeux de sociétés moldus si vous voulez."

C'est ainsi que Mrs Weasley fut laissée seule dans la cuisine à réfléchir a ses actions.

La journée passa tranquillement, ils jouèrent au Monopoly, au Cluedo, et à plusieurs jeux de cartes. Ils se posèrent beaucoup de question et c'est avec bonne humeur qu'ils descendirent pour le dîner. Emma avait dit à ses amis qu'elle allait devoir raconter sa vie à l'ordre et a demandé si ils voulaient être là, ils acceptèrent tous.

Après un dîner tendu, ce fut l'heure de la réunion, les membres de l'ordre arrivèrent par petit groupe les derniers étant le Professeur Rogue et le directeur.

"Je suis navré il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un malentendu, seul Emma devait assister à la réunion, je vais devoir vous demander de sortir." dit le directeur aux amis d'Emma

Hermione fut la seule à faire un mouvement mais Fred l'arrêta. Emma avait le visage fermé et un regard glacial.

"Je suis navrée directeur, mais ce n'est pas à vous de prendre cette décision."

" Typique de Potter, penser qu'elle peut décider qui assiste ou non à une réunion de l'ordre " dit Rogue de sa voix méprisante

Emma en avait assez, elle avait supporté la haine que cet homme lui portait depuis la première fois où il l'avait vu et elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Jusqu'au moment où elle a regardé dans la pensive. Son père était un abruti par rapport à Rogue et lui et les maraudeurs lui ont rendu la vie impossible. Elle pouvait donc comprendre que Rogue ne veuille à son père, mais elle ne lui avait jamais rien fait. L'année qui s'annonçait avec Ombrage à Poudlard allait être suffisament difficile sans ça en plus.

" Navrée alors de vous faire gaspiller un temps si précieux sir, mais étant donné que je suis obligé de raconter ma vie à une bande d'étranger j'estime normal et raisonnable de vouloir que mes amis soient présent. Après si ma conduite vous importune je ne vous retiens pas. "

" Comment oses tu espèce de petite arrogante, enfant ... "

" Je pense que cela est assez Severus. "interrompit Dumbledore.

"Étrangement je suis d'accord avec vous directeur. Je ne supporterai pas plus longtemps les insultes, les remarques d'un homme aigri et borné. J'ai assez donné. "

" Miss Potter excusez vous. "ordonna MacGonnagal

" Navré mais c'est hors de question. J'ai supporté son attitude depuis quatre ans, je ne compte pas continuer ainsi. Alors Professeur Rogue, que diriez vous de crever l'abcès ? Vous me dites tous ce que vous pensez de moi, je fais de même ? Ainsi on peut continuer sur le reste ? "

" C'est très simple Potter, je trouve que vous êtes arrogante, que vous pensez tout savoir mieux que tout le monde, y compris vos professeur. Je n'apprécie pas non plus votre attitude par rapport à mes serpentards. Sans compter votre besoin incessant d'être le centre d'attention. "

Ron avait voulu intervenir tout au long de la tirade de Rogue, défendre son amie, mais Emma lui fit signe de se taire. Elle était resté totalemennt calme et il voyait même un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres, c'était étrange.

"Très bien professeur, mon tour. Déjà avant que je commence je vais mettre quelques points au clair. J'ai absolument horreur d'être le sens d'attention, avec toutes les rumeurs, les regards ça à le don de m'insupporter assez facilement. Je ne m'attribue aucune gloire par rapport à la chute de Voldie, comment pourrais-je être contente d'être célèbre alors que je ne le suis que parce que j'ai survécu là où mes parents sont morts ? Quant au côté pourrie gâtée je crains que vous ne deviez aller voir un ophtalmo. Les Dursley me haïssent, jusqu'à ce que j'ai eu la première lettre de Poudlard je dormais dans un placard sous l'escalier alors que mon cousin avait deux chambres. Je n'avais que peu de nourriture, juste assez pour faire le travail que mon oncle me donnait.

Je ne crois pas du tout savoir mieux que tout le monde, je demande juste conseil aux personnes en qui j'ai confiance. Mes amis. J'ai un problème pour faire confiance aux adultes, je ne le nie pas. Mais quand est ce que les professeur de Poudlard ont mérité ma confiance ?

Vous avez tout fait pour m'humilier dès votre première classe, et lorsque l'épouvantard de Neville c'est transformé en vous, tout le monde a juste trouvé ça drôle. Personne ne c'est posé de question ou n'a essayé de l'aider. Malefoy et sa clique peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent et personne ne leur dit rien.

Par rapport à ce que je pense de vous. Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de cran pour espionner Voldie mais que sinon vous êtes un lâche et une brute qui se sent puissant en s'en prenant aux étudiants. Mon père et ses amis étaient peut être dégueulasse avec vous. Je ne le nie pas, je ne le sais pas. Mais vous pouviez riposter, alors que vos étudiants ne peuvent rien faire pour se protéger de vous. On ne peut pas s'opposer contre vous à cause du fait que vous êtes notre prof.

Vous êtes un tyran qui plutôt que d'entendre la vérité à propos de Sirius et du Professeur Lupin, vous vouliez les livrer aux détraqueurs sans rien écouter juste pour venger. Et vos actions ont participé à l'évasion de Pettigrew et donc au retour de Voldie.

Vous vous en prenez à moi alors que je ne vous ai jamais rien fait, pour ce que mon père vous a apparemment fait alors que le seul souvenir que j'ai de lui et lorsqu'il s'est sacrifié pour sauver ma mère et moi.

Si à vos yeux je suis arrogante et pourrie gâtée, qu'est ce que vous voyez dans le miroir ?"

Rogue était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, Emma était sure que personne ne lui avait jamais montré ses erreurs. Elle but dans le verre d'eau que Ron lui avait donné avec un grand sourire.

"Maintenant pour en revenir au problème de base, Directeur vous avez donc un soucis à laisser mes amis rester ?"

"Non, non si c'est ta décision. Très bien je vais te poser des questions et j'aimerai que tu y répondes. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, tu as déclaré hier que les Dursley te frappaient et qu'ils te donnaient presque rien à manger. Le confirmes tu ?"

"Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit et c'est la vérité."

"Qui te frappaient ?"

Avant de pouvoir répondre, Fred et George se levèrent et se mirent derrière elle pour l'encourager et Ron prit sa main. Cela et le confort que Shiva lui donnait sur ses genoux la poussa à répondre.

"Mon oncle majoritairement, Dudley avant Poudlard et ma tante mais bien plus rarement. "

"Pourquoi ils te frappaient ?"

"Si je n'avais pas fini la liste de tâche à faire, si je ramenai de meilleures notes que Dudley, si Vernon avait eu une mauvaise journée et si j'avais eu un cas de magie accidentelle."

"Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? Ou a un de tes professeur ?"

"Je vous ai supplié de rester à Poudlard pendant l'été , vous avez refusé. Je n'ai pas de relation suffisamment proche avec un des mes enseignants pour aller les voir avec ça. "

"Miss Potter nous sommes toujours là pour les étudiants qui en ont besoin."intervint MacGonnagal

"Ah oui. Quand ? Où étiez vous lorsque Neville, Hermione et moi avons été rejeté par notre maison, pour votre déduction de point ? Où étiez vous quand toute l'école me croyait être l'héritière de Serpentard ? Où étiez vous lorsqu'Hermione souffrait de la surcharge avec le Retourneur de Temps ? Où étiez vous lorsqu'on m'insultait pendant le tournoi ? Non professeur, le seul moment où vous êtes là pour nous c'est quand ça concerne le quidditch."

Le professeur réagit comme si on l'avait giflée.

"Vous voulez savoir quoi d'autre Directeur ?"

"Je crois que ça suffira pour ce soir."

"Parfait. Je voulais juste vous dire directeur que j'apprécierai si vous ne vous mêlez jamais plus de ma vie. Enfin pas plus qu'un directeur devrait le faire. Vous en avez fait assez et j'en ai marre de vos petits test : la pierre philosophale, la chambre des secrets, l'évasion de Sirius et le tournois. C'est assez. Je vais me coucher bonsoir."

A ces mots Emma alla dans sa chambre, ignorant tout le monde sauf Shiva, Hedwige et son père qui la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.


	6. Explications et sortie

Fourchelangue en gras  
Pensée en italique  
*Discussion télépathique avec Thanatos *  
Fred dialogue souligné  
George et Fred qui disent la même chose souligné et italique

Le lendemain matin Emma se dirigeait vers la cuisine lorsque Ron lui fit signe de venir dans la bibliothèque. Elle le suivit, il ferma la porte derrière elle, dans la bibliothèque il y avait Hermione, Fred, George, Remus et Sirius. Elle se tourna vers Ron haussant un sourcil, attendant une explication qui lui donna bien vite.

"On veut savoir ce qui se passe. Tu nous as dit l'autre jour que tu ne pouvais pas tout nous dire, et on t'a dit qu'on était avec toi, enfin pas Sirius et le Professeur Lupin, mais je suis sur qu'il pense pareil. Je sais que tu peux pas tout nous dire maintenant mais tu es ma meilleure amie depuis presque cinq ans et je sais quand tu as un plan. Je veux en être. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe Em."

"La même pour moi. Emma, je sens qu'il y a un problème avec le professeur Dumbledore, j'ai réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit à ce que tu as dit et je suis avec toi. Il n'a pas à prendre les décisions à ta place. Mais on est une équipe."

" _ _On est avec toi."__

"J'aimerai comprendre, pup, je veux savoir ce qui se passe."

"Moi aussi Emma, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il y a entre toi et le professeur Dumbledore."

Emma les regarda tour à tour, elle prenait un risque elle le savait mais elle savait aussi qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide, et elle ne voulait pas tenir Sirius à l'écart. Elle devait leur expliquer.

"Très bien, mais je veux votre parole que ce que je vais vous dire ne sort pas de cette pièce."

Ils firent tour à tour la promesse et après avoir demandé à Winky d'ériger un sort contre les curieux et de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personnes d'autre dans la pièce, Emma s'assit sur un des fauteuils.

"J'ai différents projets, et certains vont m'opposer à Dumbledore et sa politique."

"Je comprends pas Emma. Pourquoi tout d'un coup est tu contre le professeur Dumbledore, c'est un grand homme." demanda Remus

"Professeur combien d'enfants sorciers Greyback a t-il mordu ?"

"Quoi ? Mais .."

"Des dizaines non ?"

"Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport."

"Alors pourquoi êtes vous le seul loup garou que Dumbledore a accepté à Poudlard ?"

Il y eut un moment de silence, Emma les laissa réfléchir à sa question patiemment, ce fut Ron qui trouva la réponse.

"Parce qu'il avait besoin d'un loup garou à ses ordres."

"Grotesque, pourquoi aurait il eu besoin d'un loup garou ?"

"Parce que la guerre avait déjà commencé. Il connaissait Jedusor, il savait qu'il était charismatique et un bon manipulateur. Il savait que Greyback le rejoindrait pour les massacres et que beaucoup d'autres loups suivraient dans l'espoir de vengeance et probablement aussi d'une vie meilleure. Mais aucun loup ne l'écouterait, lui le Grand Dumbledore qui avait participé à tant de loi contre loup garous. Mais peut être écouteraient ils un des leurs. Un qui serait toujours reconnaissant au Grand Dumbledore de lui avoir laissé entrer dans une école, apprendre la magie et se faire des amis."

"Non, non Emma tu te trompes Dumbledore ..."

"Dumbledore est un chef de guerre et il ne voit pas les gens comme des êtres humains mais comme des pions à son service. Et pourquoi n'agirait il pas ainsi, après tout depuis son duel contre Grindelwald beaucoup le considère comme le nouveau Merlin."

"Non tu as tort, je .."

"Où étais-t-il après la fin de la guerre ? As-t-il été la pour vous soutenir professeur quand vous aviez tout perdu ?" Emma n'avait pas besoin de réponse, elle le voyait sur son visage. "Non n'est ce pas, pourquoi le ferait-il, vous n'aviez plus d'utilité. Jusqu'au moment où Sirius s'échappe et là vous rentrez en scène de nouveau. L'espoir que vous pouvez arrêter votre ancien ami."

Remus était sonné, tout semblait s'être écroulé autour de lui.

"Quand .. quand as tu compris ça ?"

"J'y pense depuis la fin de ma troisième année, et cet été j'y ai pensé encore plus."

"Quels sont tes plans ?" demanda finalement Remus

"Je vais faire regretter à Fudge le jour où il a pensé qu'il pouvait manipuler une Potter, et qu'il pouvait m'humilier publiquement sans que je réagisse."

"Comment ?" demanda Ron excité

"J'ai besoin d'un avocat. Un avocat qui m'aidera à me défendre contre la Gazette du Sorcier, malheureusement je vais avoir un obstacle de taille."

"Lequel ?" demanda Hermione curieuse

"Une mineure ne peut avoir un avocat." intervint Sirius. "C'est le gardien dans le monde magique qui doit se charger de ce genre de procédure. Mais je ne sais pas qui est ton gardien."

"Dumbledore, il l'est devenu la nuit où tu as été emmené à Azkaban."

"Pourquoi ne fait-il rien ? C'est vrai qu'il ne fait rien non plus pour protéger sa réputation d'ailleurs. Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, c'est étrange."

"Parce que comme ça quand la vérité sera révélée, plus personne n'osera mettre sa parole en doute."

"Et plus personne n'osera s'opposer politiquement à lui." continua Ron

"Exactement. Mais je refuse de laisser Voldy récupérer trop de puissance juste pour la réputation de Dumbledore."

"Mais Emma comment comptes tu pouvoir avoir un avocat ?" demanda Sirius curieux

"C'est quelque chose que tu vas pas vraiment aimer mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je vais me faire émanciper."

"Emanciper"

"Mais Emma pour"

"que tu te fasse émanciper"

"il te faut l'accord de ton"

"gardien et Dumbledore"

"ne le donnera jamais."

"Sans compter"

"qu'il faut aussi l'accord"

"du ministre."

"Comment ça se fait que vous en sachiez autant sur le sujet ?" demanda Ron suspicieux

 _ _"Aucune importance."__

"J'ai déjà eu son accord."

"Comment ça ?" demanda Hermione

"L'an dernier quand mon nom est sorti de la coupe de feu, Dumbledore et deux membres du Ministère, ont dit que je devais participer dans un tournoi pour les sorciers majeurs. Donc il a donné son accord, même si c'est indirect."

"Ouah, mais pour le ministre comment tu vas faire ?" continua Ron

"Je vais jouer sur le fait qu'il veuille le support de la Fille-qui-a-survécut. Tout le monde croit que je suis la marionnette de Dumbledore mais si Fudge a l'espoir de m'attirer dans son camp, j'ai une chance."

"Tu ne veux donc plus vivre avec moi." dit Sirius d'une voix brisée

"Non Sirius, tu as tort, je veux vivre avec toi. Tu es une part de ma famille."

"Alors pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va me prendre de prouver ton innocence."

"Prouver mon innocence ? Emma c'est impossible sans Pettigrew et même avec lui il est possible que Fudge décide de couvrir l'affaire."

"J'ai monté une équipe pour arrêter Pettigrew."

"Tu as fais quoi ?"

"Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?"

"Comment as tu pu ? Dumbledore n'a pas réussi depuis deux ans."

"Hermione es tu sure qu'il a essayé ?"

"Je ,je ..."

"Exactement. Oui Ron je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. Et quand au comment je me suis servi du point faible des sorciers. Leur arrogance et le fait qu'ils sous estiment les autres créatures. Tels que les elfes de maison. Dobby et Winky se relaient pour le traquer mais d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit ils ne quittent que rarement les côtés de Jedusor."

"Emma pourquoi tu fais ça ?"

"Parce que Sirius si Dumbledore et le ministère il y a 14 ans avaient fait leur travail ou même Rogue à la fin de notre troisième année tu serais un homme libre. Et tu mérites ça, tu mérites de sortir au grand jour sans déguisement, de travailler si tu en as envie. Mais surtout de ne pas être accusé de crimes que tu n'as pas fait. Et je me battrais pour que tu obtiennes ça."

Sirius ne put répondre car Mrs Weasley les appela dans la cuisine. Ils y descendirent, et une fois qu'ils y furent Emma se rappela de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Sirius et elle se tourna donc vers Remus.

"Professeur ?"

"Appelle moi Remus Emma." il dit avec un sourire

"Bien Remus, est ce que vous pourriez faire deux trois courses pour moi aujourd'hui?"

"Bien sur, tu as besoin de quoi ?"

"Je vous ferai une liste merci beaucoup."

Après avoir mangé un morceau Emma remonta dans sa chambre fit la liste de produits dont elle avait besoin pour Sirius : couleur pour cheveux roux, lentilles de contacts yeux marrons, fausses lunettes, des habits moldus, fond de teint ... Elle sortit ensuite de l'argent moldu et donna le tout à Remus qui partit acheter le tout après avoir simplement hausser les sourcils sur la liste.

Emma demanda ensuite à Sirius de la suivre dans la salle de bain où elle sortit un rasoir et lui enleva la barbe, elle lui coupa ensuite les cheveux. Ils n'étaient pas courts, son parrain avait refusé catégoriquement mais ils étaient au moins en ordre. Rien qu'avec ça il était différent et peu reconnaissable.

Remus revint vite et au plus grand dam de Sirius ses beaux cheveux noirs furent coloré dans un roux auburn assez discret, bien loin du roux Weasley. Elle lui passa ensuite du maquillage pour qu'il ait l'air moins pâle, lui fit mettre ses lentilles de couleurs puis ses lunettes. Elle le laissa s'habiller d'une chemise et d'un pantalon. Chemise noire et pantalon marron, très classique.

Quand il sorti de la salle de bain il était méconnaissable, on était loin de l'image de son avis de recherche. Il était ravi. Il n'avait qu'une hâte de sortir. Emma se dépécha de s'habiller et de se maquiller. Avec ses cheveux attachés en chignons, avec une frange pour dissimuler sa cicatrice et l'absence de ces lunettes et vêtements trop grands on ne la reconnaissait pas non plus. Ils sortirent ainsi tous les deux avec Remus pour la sécurité sans rien dire à Mme Weasley.

Sirius était aux anges il pouvait se balader au grand jour avec sa filleule et Remus, un rêve éveillé, ils étaient normaux. Ils profitèrent au maximum de leur après midi, firent du lèche vitrine, à marcher dans les parcs, ils mangèrent dehors, Sirius avait de l'argent moldu. Ils rentrèrent pour le thé et trouvèrent Dumbledore, Maugrey, Professeur MacGonnagal et Mme Weasley qui les attendaient. Il était clair que Molly allait hurler lorsqu'elle les vit entrer dans la cuisine mais elle s'arrêta ne reconnaissant pas Sirius, Maugrey eut un hochement de la tête approbateur pour leurs déguisements et Minerva leur fit un léger sourire, contente que Sirius puisse enfin sortir un peu. Elle savait à quel point être coincé dans cette maison était difficile pour lui.

Après avoir prouvé à Molly et Dumbledore qu'il n'y avait aucun risque ni pour Sirius ni pour Emma ils montèrent ans leur chambres respectives. En entrant dans la sienne Emma eut une très bonne surprise.

"Maîtresse Emma, Dobby et Winky ont réussi."

Il y avait en effet Dobby, Winky et le Queudver, le dernier étant dans une cage, sous sa forme de rat apparemment assommé.

"Félicitations vous deux. Pourquoi est il là ?"

"Quand Winky l'a attrapé, Winky est allé directement au bureau de Mme Bonnes miss Emma mais il y avait Ombrage et Fudge, et miss avait dit de pas déposer le rat devant eux. Alors Winky a appelé Dobby pour savoir quoi faire et il a dit à Winky de vous ammener le rat. Alors Winky et Dobby l'ont fait. On vous a déplu miss. Winky est navrée. "

"Non non Winky bien au contraire vous avez très bien fait, tous les deux. Je suis très contente. Est ce qu'il peut s'échapper de cette cage ?"

"Non miss."

"Très bien est ce que vous pouvez le garder jusqu'à demain quand je vous appellerai s'il vous plait."

"Pas de soucis miss Winky le gardera précieusement."

"Fais très attention Winky il doit rester en notre possession. Vous êtes sur que c'est lui pas vrai ?"

"Oui miss, Winky est sure, regardez le rat a un doigt en moins et si Winky fait ça."

Elle claqua des doigts et à la plus grande joie d'Emma Pettigrew grandit à la place du rat. C'était parfait elle avait le rat la veille de son audience au ministère. En parlant de cette audience.

"Dobby tu te rappelles ce que tu dois faire demain ?"

"Oui Dobby se rappelles, Dobby doit empêcher Dumbledore de rentrer dans la salle d'audience."

"Exactement mais tu ne dois pas être vu d'accord ?"

"Oui Dobby sera invisible."

Après les avoir félicités ils repartirent et elle prépara sa tenue pour le lendemain avant de descendre dîner. L'ambiance était tendue, Mme Weasley était encore furieuse pour leur sortie du jour. Emma voyait que ses amis étaient inquiets pour elle mais ils lui faisaient confiance, elle n'avait pas pu tout expliquer mais ça leur suffisait. Elle partit se coucher tôt, ayant hâte d'être au lendemain.

 **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews elles m'ont fait super plaisir voici enfin la suite. J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

 **Le prochain chapitre portera sur l'audience au ministère.**


	7. Vengeance sur Fudge et Ombrage

Emma fut réveillée tôt par son père Thanatos, qui lui souhaita bon courage. Elle se leva et commença à se préparer. Elle mit une chemise à manche courte noire, passa un pantalon rouge bordeaux, et mis des sandales à talons. Elle se maquilla légèrement et noua ses longs cheveux noirs en une simple tresse. Elle descendit ensuite, avec Shiva enroulée autour de son poignet intact, en forme réduite évidemment. Elle entra dans la cuisine où Sirius et Remus l'y attendaient, de même que Tonks et Mr et Mrs Weasley. Elle partit comme la dernière fois avec qui lui posait plein de question quant au monde moldu. Ils furent vite au ministère et arrivèrent vite au moment où ils devaient courir pour arriver à la cour. Elle entra avec un peu de nervosité, elle sentit la magie de Dobby fermer la porte derrière elle.

"Vous êtes en retard." dit Fudge

"Je suis navrée, je n'avais pas reçu la lettre m'informant du changement de lettre et de place."

"Nous vous l'avons pourtant envoyé à temps."

"Étant donné que je suis venue par métro c'est une bonne chose qu'elle ne m'ait pas atteinte."

Fudge sembla choqué de sa réponse et lui d'une voix glaciale

"Asseyez-vous"

Emma s'assit donc dans la chaise avec les chaînes, elle avait beau avoir un plan elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise dans cette chaise.

" _Très bien l'accusée étant présente -enfin- nous allons pouvoir commencer. Vous êtes prêts ?_ " demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Percy, Emma dut réprimer une grimace de dégout, comment Percy avait-il pu abandonner sa famille pour le ministère, ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

 _"Oui monsieur le ministre."_

 _"Audience disciplinaire du 12 août, annonça Fudge d'une voix claironnante et Percy commença aussitôt à prendre des notes, ayant pour objet d'examiner les infractions au décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle et au Code international du secret magique reprochées au dénommé Emma Lily Potter, domicilié au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surey. La prévenue sera interrogée par Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la Magie, Amelia Susan Bones, directrice du Département de la justice magique, et Dolores Jane Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du ministre. Greffier d'audience : Percy Ignatius Weasley. Les charges retenues contre la prévenue sont les suivantes : en parfaite connaissance de la gravité de ses actes, après avoir reçu un premier avertissement du ministère de la Magie pour une infraction similaire, elle a sciemment et délibérément jetée un sortilège de Patronus dans une zone habitée par des Moldus, et en présence d'un Moldu, à la date du 2 août, à vingt et une heures vingt-trois, en violation de l'alinéa C du décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle de 1875 et aussi de l'article 13 du Code international du secret magique. Vous êtes bien Emma Lily Potter, domiciliée au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey ? "_

"Oui c'est moi."

" _Il y a trois ans, vous avez reçu un avertissement officiel du ministère pour avoir fait un usage illégal de la magie, c'est bien cela ?"_

"Oui." Emma ne tenta pas de se défendre, il fallait attendre le bon moment. Fudge allait payer, et Ombrage aussi.

" _Et pourtant, vous avez fait apparaître un Patronus dans la nuit du 2 août ? poursuivit Fudge._

"Oui."

" _En sachant qu'il est interdit aux moins de dix-sept ans de recourir à la magie en dehors de l'école."_

"Oui."

 _"En sachant, également que vous vous trouviez dans une zone abondamment peuplée de Moldus ?"_

"Oui."

 _"Et conscient que l'un de ces Moldus se trouvait tout près de vous ?"_

"Oui. Mon .."

 _La sorcière au monocle l'interrompit d'une voix tonitruante :_

 _"Vous avez fait apparaître un Patronus complet ?"_

"Oui."

" _Un patronus corporel ?"_

"Vous voulez dire avec une forme définie Madame Bones ?"

"Oui Miss Potter."

"Oui mon patronus est corporel c'est un cerf depuis que j'arrive à lancer ce sort."

"Depuis ? Depuis quand savez vous lancer un patronus corporel exactement ?"

"Depuis ma troisième année, étant donné que monsieur le Ministre a cru que c'était une bonne idée de placer des Détraqueurs autour de Poudlard. Après avoir failli me faire embrasser deux fois, j'ai demandé à mon professeur de m'apprendre à me défendre contre eux. Il m'a appris et à la fin de cette année là je peux lancer un patronus corporel."

"Impressionnant ? Que voulez-vous dire quand vous dites avoir manqué de vous faire embrasser deux fois ?"

"Maintenant c'est quatre, mais j'ai manqué de me faire embrasser lors du trajet d'arrivée du Poudlard Express."

"Mensonges, calomnies..."

"Je sais monsieur le ministre que c'est une insulte que vous me portez beaucoup mais je vous informe que pour cet évènement il y a cinq témoins. Allez vous les accuser de mentir aussi ?"

"Comment osez-vous ? Insulter le ministre de la sorte." s'exclama la voix d'Ombrage.

"Je n'ai en aucun cas insulter le ministre juste dit une vérité, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne vous arrange pas qu'elle en ait moins juste."

"Ce n'est pas pour répondre à vos sottises que nous sommes ici. Mais pour juger des faits. Vous avez en toute connaissance de cause usé de la magie, un Patronus corporel devant un Moldu. Le niez-vous ?"

"Non, j'.."

"Bien alors ..."

"Je vous fais peur à ce point monsieur le ministre ?"

"Non pourquoi ?"

"Je sais pas, mais je note que depuis le début vous ne me laissez pas me défendre, ni finir mes phrases quand je les commence. Ca et le fait que plutôt qu'une audience avec Madame Bones vous me faîtes passer devant le Magenmagot dans une salle utilisé pour les mangemorts. D'où ma question."

Fudge semblait ne pas savoir quoi dire, il faisait une très bonne imitation d'un poisson sans eau. Ce fut Amelia Bones qui continua.

"Très bien Miss Potter que souhaitiez vous dire pour votre défense ?"

"Je vous remercie Madame Bones. Étant donné que cette cour juge la magie faite à Privet Drive, je vais avec votre permission madame commencer avec les événement d'il y a trois ans ?"

"Allez y."

"Bien, j'étais chez les Dursley depuis un peu plus d'un mois et j'étais surprise parce que je n'avais reçu aucun courrier de la part de mes amis. Le 31 Juillet, il m'a semblé voir des yeux dans la haie, mais j'ai cru avoir rêver, quand le soir je suis retourné dans ma chambre, il y avait un elfe de maison sur mon lit."

"Mensonges." s'écria Fudge

"Cornelius, laissez la parler." gronda Madame Bones.

"Merci Madame, n'ayant jamais vu d'elfe de maison, j'ai été bien sûr choquée. Je lui ai demandé qui il était, il s'est présenté comme Dobby l'elfe de maison. Et m'a avoué ensuite que c'était lui qui avait volé mes lettres pour que je ne veuilles pas retourner à Poudlard. Il disait qu'un grand danger m'attendait à Poudlard et que je ne devais pas y retourner. Quand j'ai refusé de lui promettre que je n'y retournerai pas il a couru hors de ma chambre et est descendu dans la cuisine. Je l'ai suivi le plus discrètement possible, mon oncle avait un repas d'affaire. Quand je suis arrivée dans la cuisine il m'a demandé de promettre une fois encore et quand j'ai refusé, il a claqué des doigts et le gâteau était dans l'air. Il l'a fait léviter quelques instants avant d'annuler le sort et de disparaître. Cinq minutes plus tard une chouette amenait une lettre au milieu du salon des Dursley avec leurs invités. J'ai part la suite appris que le danger dont Dobby parlait était l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets."

"Et vous espérez que nous croyons ce ramassis de mensonge." s'exclama Fudge.

"C'est la vérité, je peux appeler Dobby et lui ordonner de ne vous dire que la vérité."

"Vous êtes sa maitresse ?" demanda Mme Bones

"Oui depuis cette année, j'ai réussi à le faire libérer du service de Mr Malfoy à la fin de ma seconde année, une fois que le Professeur Dumbledore fut réinstallé à Poudlard après que Ron Weasley et moi ayons retrouvé Ginny."

"L'elfe était celui de Mr Malfoy ?" clarifia Mme Bones

"Oui."

"Mensonges, calomnies, Lucius est un bon citoyen."

"Souhaitez vous que je l'appelle monsieur le Ministre ?"

"La cour n'a pas le temps d'entendre le témoignage d'un elfe de maison."

"Et celui de Mme Pomfrey. La cour que vous avez appeler pour pour un cas de sorcier de premier cycle a-t-elle le temps d'entendre son témoignage ?"

"Pourquoi Mme Pomfrey, Miss Potter ?"

"A la fin de ma première année j'ai souffert d'un sérieux cas de fatigue magique. Il m'était impossible de faire de la magie pendant environ deux mois. Ca doit être dans mon dossier."

Mme Bones se pencha sur le dossier, et en effet trouva tout au fond le document que Mme Pomfrey avait rédigé.

"En effet Miss Potter mes excuses."

"Mais qu'en est-il de ce Patronus ? Vous avez reconnu l'avoir lancé." s'exclama Fudge.

"Je l'ai reconnu en effet, car je l'ai fait. Mais en état de légitime défense. Il y avait deux détraqueurs qui attaquaient mon cousin et moi."

"Deux détraqueurs à Privet Drive ?" répéta Mme Bones

"Exact."

"Absurde, grotesque." dit Fudge "Qu'est ce que deux détraqueurs feraient là bas par hasard."

"Qui a dit que c'était par hasard." repondit Emma d'une voix égale

"Seriez-vous en train de suggérer Miss Potter que le Ministère de la Magie a lancé une attaque sur vous ?" demanda Ombrage de sa voix doucereuse

"Soit ça, soit vous n'avez contrôle des Détraqueurs."

"Je peux vous assurer Miss Potter que le Ministère a tout contrôle sur ses détraqueurs."

A ces mots, Emma sourit, à la plus grande surprise de la cour.

"Madame Bones, étant donné que ma sincérité est mise en doute je vous demande la permission de faire un Serment Magique."

"Un Serment magique Miss Potter êtes-vous sûre ?"

"Oui Madame, je n'aime pas que mon nom soit trainé dans la boue et je tiens à me défendre d'une manière indiscutable pour qu'il n'y ait aucun doute dans vos esprits."

"Très bien Miss Potter vous avez ma permission d'effectuer un Serment Magique."

"Merci Madame. Je jure sur ma vie et ma magie qu'il y avait bel et bien deux détraqueurs et que j'ai lancé un sort en état de légitime défense, cela est mon serment. Ainsi soit-il."

Emma lança ensuite un simple Lumos. Le silence dans la cour était époustouflant.

"Très bien Miss Potter. Je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que vous êtes reconnu innocente par cette cour. N'est ce pas Cornelius ?" dit Mme Bones d'un ton sévère.

"Oui en effet, Miss Potter vous êtes reconnu innocente."

"Je vous remercie Mr le Ministre, vous m'avez été d'une grande aide."

"Une grande aide ?" bégaya Fudge

"Oui voyez-vous je voulais devenir émanciper, parce que depuis le 31 Octobre passer je n'ai plus de Tuteur dans le monde sorcier, mais je ne voulais pas changer de Tuteur je voulais devenir totalement indépendante, mais pour ce faire je devais avoir l'accord du ministre de la Magie, et après votre comportement en juin dernier je me douter que vous en me le donneriez pas. Je ne savais pas comment faire mais vous l'avez fait pour moi en voulant me discréditer."

"Comment ça Miss Potter ?" demanda Mme Bones

"J'ai été obligé de participer au Tournoi des Trois sorciers, un tournoi qui n'était que pour les sorciers majeurs, deux employés du ministère et deux chef de département ont décrété que je devais participer ainsi que le Professeur Dumbledore qui était non seulement mon Tuteur, mon Directeur, le chef du Magenmagot et le Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. Il ne me manquait donc plus que l'accord du Ministre et en me faisant comparaître devant le Magenmagot au grand complet, sans mon tuteur ni avocat. Vous avez reconnu mes statuts d'adultes. Je suis donc adulte aux yeux de la loi."

"C'est impossible." s'écria Fudge

"Non, ce qu'elle dit est la vérité, Miss Potter a eu toutes les permissions. Vous êtes donc adulte aux yeux de la loi."

"Merci Mme Bones, en effet et maintenant je peux me défendre."

"Vous défendre ?"

"Oui, la Gazette du Sorcier traine mon nom dans la boue, ça et je veux aussi porter plainte contre le Ministère de la Magie. Je souhaiterai avoir un entretien avec vous si possible."

"Bien sûr, je suis libre maintenant vu que ma matinée avait été libérée pour votre audience. Si vous voulez bien, nous pouvons y aller."

"Porter plainte contre le Ministère. Mais pourquoi feriez vous cela Miss ?" demanda Ombrage

"Simple, quatre attaques sur ma personne par des détraqueurs, et comme vous l'avez si bien dit Mme, le Ministère à tout contrôle sur les détraqueurs." Fudge et Ombrage pâlirent. "Plus il y a le fait que j'ai été témoin d'une arrestation non légale, ainsi que le fait que monsieur le ministre a refusé d'écouter mon témoignage quant au cas de Sirius Black et étant donné que j'ai la preuve de l'innocence de Lord Black c'est vraiment dommage non ?"

Amelia Bones ne semblait pas savoir si elle devait rire ou hurler, Miss Potter ne devait vraiment pas être sous-estimée; Fudge quant à lui était pâle comme un linge.

Mme Bones accompagna Emma pour sortir et tomba nez à nez avec Dumbledore et Mr Weasley.

"Albus, Arthur, ravie de vous voir, je présume que vous êtes là pour Miss Potter."

"En effet, tout c'est bien passé ?"

"Oui elle a été innocentée, je dois en revanche avoir un entretien avec elle, je la raccompagnerai à ton bureau Arthur si ça te va ?"

"Parfait Amelia." dit Arthur

Mme Bones ne laissa pas le temps aux deux hommes le temps d'en dire plus elle fit signe à Emma d'avancer et elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers son bureau.

 **Voilà le chapitre, désolée pour l'attente.**

 **Merci pour les reviews**

 **Joyeux Noël**


	8. Entretien avec Mrs Bones

En se dirigeant vers le bureau de Mrs Bones elles croisèrent Mr Malefoy à qui Emma fit un sourire, ce qui sembla le choquer voire même l'inquiéter légèrement. Mais finalement elles arrivèrent au bureau. Elles s'assirent face à face, Emma ayant attendu le signe de la femme.

"Bien Miss Potter vous désiriez un entretien. Que puis je faire pour vous ?"

"Je souhaitais en effet vous voir, j'aurais préféré le faire sans les précédents événements mais ils ont l'avantage de m'arranger. Je voulais vous parler comme je l'ai dit de porter plainte contre le Ministère de la Magie et la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais avant cela je voudrais vous parler de l'innocence de Sirius Black."

"Son innocence ? Avez vous des preuves ?"

"Oui j'en ai. Je vais vous demander d'écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire avant de vous les montrer. J'ai besoin que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'au bout je vous prie."

Mrs Bones resta silencieuse un moment, observant Emma attentivement avant d'acquiescer.

"Je vous donne ma parole que j'écouterai jusqu'au bout ce que vous avez à me dire."

"Je vous remercie. Je vais donc vous racontez un peu ma troisième année à Poudlard. L'année de l'évasion de Sirius Black, j'ai appris que cet homme était après moi la veille de devoir prendre le train pour Poudlard en surprenant une conversation entre Mr et Mrs Weasley, ce n'était pas volontaire mais quand j'ai entendu mon nom je voulais savoir. J'ai horreur qu'on me cache des choses de ce genre, surtout quand c'est fait par des adultes qui n'ont aucun droit de faire de telles décisions.

J'ai partagé la nouvelle avec mes deux meilleurs amis le lendemain, et quelques jours plus tard j'ai compris que mon rival en quelque sorte en savait plus sur la relation qui m'unissait à Sirius Black que moi même. J'ai appris ce qu'il savait exactement quelques temps plus tard, juste avant les vacances de Noël il me semble, en surprenant une conversation entre mes professeurs et le ministre au Trois Balais. J'étais furieuse, non seulement il avait trahi mes parents quand il était leur ami, mais en plus il était mon parrain. J'étais très en colère contre lui pour ce qu'il avait fait mais aussi contre les adultes qui me cachaient la vérité.

A la fin de l'année, mes amis et moi sommes allé voir Hagrid, à cause des actions d'un imbécile il allait devoir assister à l'exécution d'un animal qu'il adorait. Nous voulions être là pour lui, en soutien. Mais il nous força à partir, mais lors du passage dans sa cabine mon ami Ron retrouva son rat, qu'on croyait mort depuis quelques mois.

Nous sommes donc partis, et sur le chemin vers le château, Ron et donc le rat Croutard se sont fait trainé par un chien vers le Saule Cogneur, ou plutôt vers le passage sous le Saule Cogneur. Hermione et moi étions inquiète, nous avons donc suivis pour sauver notre ami. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la Cabane Hurlante à Pré au Lard. Nous sommes monté à l'étage de la cabine pour trouver Ron sur un lit avec la jambe cassée ainsi que Sirius Black derrière nous, il était en réalité un chien, un animagus.

Je me suis jeté sur lui quand il a parlé de mon père, je voulais le tuer, mais je ne pus le faire, même si je doute que j'en aurai été capable à présent. Le professeur Lupin nous avait rejoint. On apprit alors que mon père, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew étaient des animagus non déclaré depuis leur scolarité à Poudlard. Cela afin d'aider leur ami Remus Lupin, lors de ses transformations à la pleine lune. Mon père se transformait en cerf, Sirius Black en chien et Peter Pettigrew en rat.

Le même rat qui était en la possession de mon ami Ron. Ils nous ont prouvé cela en utilisant le sort pour les animagus. Croutard c'est bel et bien transformé en Peter Pettigrew. Il a reconnu ensuite qu'il avait bel et bien vendu ma famille à Voldemort il disait avoir peur et ne pas voir d'autre choix. Sirius Black et le professeur Lupin voulaient le tuer et s'apprêtaient à le faire. Mais je les ai stoppé, je haïssais cet homme alors, même si je le déteste bien plus à présent, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils deviennent des meurtriers par sa faute.

Nous avons décidé de le ramener au château. En y réfléchissant aujourd'hui je pense à tout ce qu'on aurait du faire différemment mais c'est trop tard. Le professeur s'attacha à une des jambes du traitre et Ron insista pour être l'autre. Nous avions oublié de prendre en compte que c'était une nuit de pleine lune et que le professeur n'avait pas pris sa potion.

La nuit se transforma vite en cauchemar, profitant de la diversion le traître s'enfuit, se transformant en rat au passage. Mais pire encore nous entendîmes le cri de désespoir de Sirius qui allait se faire embrasser par des détraqueurs. Hermione et moi nous sommes précipitées pour aider mais nous n'étions pas de taille. La dernière chose que je me rappelle c'est que nous allions nous faire embrasser avant que tout devienne noir.

Je me suis réveillée ensuite dans l'infirmerie avec mes amis dans les lits autour. Nous avons tenté de dire ce qui c'était passé au Ministre mais il ne voulait rien entendre, le professeur Rogue lui ayant dit que nous avions évidemment été frappé par un sortilège de confusion. On nous dit uniquement que Sirius allait être exécuté et personne voulut nous écouter."

Amélia Bones avait pris des notes au fur et à mesure de l'histoire de la jeune femme mais elle avait du mal à y croire, pourtant elle ne doutait pas de la parole de Emma Potter, son instinct lui disait de la croire mais en plus elle n'avait pas l'air de mentir ça se voyait.

"Vous avez dit avoir des preuves, mais avez vous autre chose à ajouter ?"

"Oui. Je ne sais pas quelle est votre opinion quand aux événements qui ont mené à la mort de Cedric Diggory, mais même si vous ne me croyez pas pour le reste c'est lui, Peter Pettigrew qui est son meurtrier."

"Qu'à t'il fait après ?"

"J'ai été attaché à une tombe, celle de Tom Jedusor Sr, et ait observé sans pouvoir rien faire comment il commençait un rituel de nécromancie. Il y avait un chaudron devant moi rempli de liquide, il y fit tomber la chose que possédait Voldemort, c'était monstrueux, un bébé sans être un bébé. Il fit léviter ensuite les reste de Tom Jedusor Sr, le père de Voldy, puis il se coupa la main et la fit tomber dans le chaudron avant de m'ouvrir le bras pour utiliser mon sang. Il m'a laissé cette cicatrice."

Emma à ces mots montra la cicatrice que Queudver lui avait causé.

"Je l'ai vu ensuite montrer sa marque des Ténèbres pour que Voldy puisse s'en servir pour appeler ses fidèles."

"Très bien, vous parliez de preuves Miss Potter."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment une preuve plutôt que l'homme en question."

"Vous avez en votre possession Mr Pettigrew ?"

"Oui, je voulais vraiment prouver l'innocence de mon parrain et que le véritable coupable paie. J'ai donc demandé à mes deux elfes de maison, Dobby l'ancien de la famille Malefoy, et Winky l'ancienne elfe de Mr Croupton, de le retrouver et de vous le livrer personnellement."

"Pourquoi à moi et pourquoi ne l'ont ils pas fait alors ?"

"Parce que je leur avais demandé de ne pas le faire devant Mr Fudge ou Mrs Ombrage. Je n'ai pas confiance en grand monde madame, mais d'après ce que je sais de vous c'est que vous êtes quelqu'un d'honnête et de juste. Winky m'a donc ramené Pettigrew hier et l'a gardé en sa possession depuis."

"Très bien, j'ai juste une question par rapport à Severus Rogue ? J'avais cru comprendre qu'il avait appréhendé Mr Black il y a deux ans. Pourtant vous n'en avez pas parlé."

"Oui en effet. Je tiens d'abord à vous dire que je sais que je n'aurais pas du agir ainsi. Le professeur Rogue a suivi le professeur Lupin dans la cabane hurlante, et est arrivé avant le sort sur le rat révélant Pettigrew. Il faut aussi savoir que le professeur avait une très mauvaise histoire avec mon père et ses amis. Quand il est arrivé il avait l'air comme fou. A ce moment là nous avions des doutes quand à la vérité, on commençait à croire Sirius Black. Nous avons demandé à Rogue de bien vouloir les écouter mais il refusa, disant que je devrais le remercier à genoux. Il commença ensuite à menacer Sirius Black et nous voulions savoir la vérité. J'ai lancé un Experliarmus à Rogue, au même moment que Ron et Hermione faisaient de même. Cela le propulsa en arrière et il fut assommé. Il ne se réveilla que dehors quand nous étions évanouis à cause des détraqueurs."

"Je vois. Très bien faites venir Winky."

Emma appela Winky qui déposa le rat toujours dans sa cage sur le bureau. Mrs Bones se leva et lança le sort contre animagus et vit Pettigrew à la place du rat. Elle se hata de le retransformer avant de lancer un stupéfix.

"Miss Potter comme vous pouvez vous en douter j'ai beaucoup à faire rien qu'avec cela. Je dois régler ce problème ainsi que celui de l'innocence de Sirius Black. Accepteriez vous de revenir pour que nous puissions poursuivre notre discussion sur le sujet des plaintes que vous vouliez faire ?"

"Evidemment Madame Bones envoyez moi un hibou, quoique pour être sûre qu'il n'y ait pas de problème Winky accepterais tu de me servir d'intermédiaire avec Madame Bones ?"

"Oui miss, Winky peut et serait ravie de le faire."

"Cela vous va t'il madame ?"

"Cela me semble parfait. Je vous recontacterai dans les plus brefs délais. Merci Miss Potter pour votre aide."

Elle appela ensuite Kingsley pour la raccompagner au bureau de Mr Weasley, très vite Emma fut rapatrié à Grimmauld. Elle avait pas hâte d'être confrontée aux adultes mais il n'y avait pas d'autres choix. C'était pour le mieux.


	9. Thanatos et plans

**Bonjour, tout d'abord je m'excuse de ne pas avoir ajouté un chapitre depuis longtemps. Je ne savais pas trop comment continuer pour être honnête, ayant des idées pour plus loin dans l'histoire mais pas pour de suite.**

 **Pour ceux qui m'ont demandé si j'allais abandonner une de mes histoires, je l'ai écris dans mon profil et je l'ai dit plusieurs fois mais non. Je ne vais pas abandonner mes histoires, pour autant je ne peux pas dire que je vais publier un nouveau chapitre de manière régulière, tout dépend de mon inspiration aussi.**

 **Donc sur ce je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

 **Bisous**

Emma souffla, la matinée n'était même pas finie et elle était épuisée. Se lever aussi tôt, puis les évènements au Ministère avec ce procès bidon puis la discussion avec Madame Bones où elle avait parlé de ce qui était arrivé avec Cédric et en plus l'interrogation en règle qu'elle avait subi en rentrant par les adultes de l'Ordre qui étaient présent, avant que les jumeaux ne la sauvent en faisant exploser une de leurs invention. Lui donnant ainsi le parfait moyen de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre, avec Shiva.

Elle ne perdit ensuite pas de temps pour appeler son père. Elle voulait lui parler un peu, mais surtout elle avait besoin de réconfort. Du support d'un adulte qui ne semblait pas penser normal qu'elle doive agir comme un être responsable et mature, ainsi que prendre les choses en main.

Oui elle reconnaissait que la plupart du temps ça l'arrangeait mais elle était fatiguée en même temps de devoir être le support des autres. D'être celle qui devait donner des réponses sans réellement avoir du soutien d'adulte.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage en voyant son père apparaître juste après son appel mental. Thanatos ouvrit les bras et Emma ne perdit pas de temps à se propulser dans leur étreinte. Se sentant en sécurité et aimée pour la première fois depuis un moment.

"Tu m'as manqué papa." Emma souffla en se blottissant contre lui

Thanatos eut un sourire tendre en voyant les actions de sa fille adoptive et en entendant ses paroles. Il s'allongea sur le lit, l'emportant avec lui au passage.

"Toi aussi ma puce, mais je te surveillais au cas où tu le sais. Je ne suis jamais très loin ces derniers temps." Thanatos rappela gentiment

Le dieu de la mort ne se pardonnait pas son absence quand Vernon Dursley l'avait attaqué. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas attendre avec plus d'impatience le jour où le mortel qui avait osé toucher sa fille se retrouverait dans son domaine. Une chose était sûre son repos ne serait pas calme.

"Je sais mais c'est pas pareil." Emma rétorqua, ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, profitant du moment en silence, cela jusqu'à ce qu'Emma le brise en parlant de quelque chose qui l'inquiétait depuis un moment. "Papa, dans ma troisième année Hermione avait dit qu'il ne fallait jamais changer le temps, pourtant c'est ce que je fais. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas interdit ? Et puis est ce que je fais vraiment bien de changer les choses comme ça, c'est risqué. Après je ne saurais plus ce qui va se produire et donc je ne pourrais pas les protéger. Et en plus qu'est ce qui se passe si je change trop ? Ou si ce que je fais empire la situation et permet à Voldy de gagner ? Ou..."

Nul doute qu'elle aurait pu continuer ainsi un moment, mais Thanatos l'avait stoppé en plaçant une main sur sa bouche.

"Ma puce respire. Je te l'ai déjà dit, les lois sont différentes pour moi. Chaque jour une multitude de futur sont créés, ce que tu fais en ce moment c'est en créer un nouveau, alors non il ne sera pas parfait ou idéal, je ne peux pas non plus garantir que tu pourras protéger tout le monde mais ma chérie ce n'est pas ton rôle. Tu peux te battre, te défendre et faire ce que tu peux pour protéger ceux que tu aimes. Pour autant tu le sais, la mort fait partie de la vie, tout le monde doit mourir un jour ou l'autre.

Et si un de tes amis meurt ce sera une tragédie oui, mais à part si c'est toi qui lance le sort ou l'arme pour le tuer tu ne seras pas responsable. Ils peuvent faire leur propre décision premièrement et en plus les esclaves de Jedusor et Jedusor lui-même sont plus que responsables de leurs actions. Ne prends pas la culpabilité de leurs actes. Ce n'est pas ta faute si Jedusor est de retour, tu n'as pas eu le choix et tu ne l'as pas aidé. Tu étais attachée à une pierre tombale et gardé par un sorcier plus un serpent venimeux, tu ne pouvais pas t'enfuir, encore moins avec la douleur que tu ressentais via Jedusor plus la morsure que tu avais à la jambe.

Je sais que tu as parfois du mal à y croire ma puce, mais tu n'es pas supposée affronter ce monstre comme ça, tu es encore une adolescente. Je suis fier de toi, plus que je ne saurais le dire et j'ai besoin que tu sache ça, tu es forte, déterminée, loyale et aimante. Mais tu n'es pas responsable de stopper Jedusor, si ton directeur se souciait moins d'une stupide prophétie et du fait qu'il ne veut pas tuer je suis certain qu'il pourrait le battre. Même chose par rapport aux aurors et autres puissants sorciers, si ils se laissaient moi être terrifié de ce psychopathe et de ses mignons ils pourraient peut-être être compétents." Thanatos commença gentiment, puis continua en râlant

Le comportement des sorciers l'énervait prodigieusement, surtout parce que ça mettait sa fille en danger. Il ne se souciait rarement, voire même jamais, des mortels, même quand ils étaient un descendant des trois frères, mais Emma était différente. Elle était spéciale et elle avait réussi à gagner une place dans son cœur. Et il détruirait ce monde avant de les laisser sacrifier sa fille comme le vieux bouc semblait tant enclin à faire. Dumbledore n'allait vraiment pas aimer sa 'grande aventure', Thanatos allait s'en assurer. Non seulement il avait placé son adorable et innocente fille avec les Dursley, n'importe quelle personne avec un minimum d'intelligence pouvait dire à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée de placer une enfant non seulement dans la maison d'une femme aigri qui avait été jalouse de sa sœur et de sa magie premièrement, mais en plus dans la maison d'un homme pour qui quoique ce soit d'anormal était une atrocité intolérable. Et même sans entrer dans tout ça, le comportement de leur fils aurait dû être une indication, après tout Minerva MacGonnagal pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Et il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule, le souci c'est que les sorciers britanniques sont pour la plupart des moutons qui obéissent à tout ce que Dumbledore dit.

Enfin plus trop maintenant, la seule chose que le crapaud rose, aussi nommé Ombrage, avait d'ailleurs fait. Il allait falloir que ça reste comme ça, mais Thanatos n'avait pas trop d'illusion, son emprise sur la population était trop grande. Ce qui pouvait, peut-être, être normal, vu qu'ils grandissaient sous sa tutelle.

"Papa tu es encore en train de penser à Dumbledore." la voix de sa fille le sortit de ses pensées, elle était assise à côté de lui et était en train de terminer une lettre à son ami Neville. Il se racla la gorge avant de parler.

"Tu vas le voir avant la fin des vacances ?" Thanatos demanda curieux

Il savait à quel point le lien qu'elle avait avec ce garçon était important pour elle, cela lui allait d'ailleurs le jeune homme était clairement loyal envers sa fille et en plus il n'avait aucun sentiment romantique à son égard. Une chose pour laquelle il était ravi, le fait que les deux rouquins en avaient était un peu moins à son gout. Mais ils étaient sérieux avec elle et ils voulaient la protéger, en plus ils la faisaient rire et se sentir en sécurité, pour cela ils étaient tolérables. Il n'aimait quand même pas la situation.

"Oui, on s'est donné rendez-vous demain. Je peux voir d'ici la réaction de l'Ordre." Emma souffla

"Tu vas les laisser t'arrêter ?" il questionna intéressé

"Non, je ne suis pas leur prisonnière et ils n'ont aucun droit sur moi. Cela étant dit je ne suis pas une grande fan des disputes permanentes. Je voudrais bien un peu de calme avant l'année qui va être je le sens tout sauf ça." Emma expliqua

"Oui je peux comprendre." il reconnut "Tu prendras Shiva avec toi d'accord ?"

"Oui bien sûr, tu sais qu'à part au ministère aujourd'hui je ne vais nulle part sans elle. Je soupçonne même Hedwige d'être jalouse, même si elle est en même temps ravie de pouvoir autant voler en ce moment." elle commenta amusée tant par le côté protectif de son père qui semblait dans un sens vouloir rattraper le temps où il ne pouvait pas agir, que par le comportement de sa chouette qu'elle adorait.

"Très bien. Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu allais dire à tes amis par rapport à la situation ?" Thanatos questionna, il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas leur mentir, mais en même temps la situation était compliquée et leur parler était un risque. Ils pouvaient toujours aller ensuite voir Dumbledore.

"Oui, je ne sais pas trop, j'aimerai leur dire la vérité mais il y a trop de variables et de risques. Et je ne sais pas à quel point je peux leur faire confiance aussi." Emma souffla

"Tu pourrais toujours leur dire que tu as eu une vision de l'année telle qu'elle se passerait si tu ne faisais rien. Quitte à dire la vérité ensuite." il proposa gentiment

"Oui ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, je vais y réfléchir. Merci papa." elle dit ensuite en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Leur discussion fut ensuite interrompue par les jumeaux qui voulaient lui montrer certaines de leur nouvelles inventions, elle avait manifesté un intérêt dans le sujet et ils espéraient aussi lui changer un peu les idées, tout en passant du temps avec elle ce qui était toujours un plus. Elle se joignit à eux volontiers et le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement.

Emma ne savait toujours pas quoi faire exactement, mais son père avait raison, elle n'était pas responsable de sauver les fesses de tout le monde. Non, elle allait vivre mais aussi agir, avec le soutien de son père et de ses amis elle était sûre qu'elle pourrait le faire.


	10. Re 1 : Père surprenant

**Bonjour, alors ça fait un long moment que je n'ai pas ajouté un chapitre à cette fic, mais je m'excuse ce n'est pas une suite. Je me suis relu pour voir où j'en étais avec les aventures d'Emma, et ... j'aurai peut être pas du en fait. J'étais un peu horrifiée de ce que j'avais écrit, du coup je repars à zéro pour cette fic, ce ne sera pas la seule, mais voilà je voulais que vous le sachiez. Je ne l'abandonne donc pas, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'améliorer. Voici donc le nouveau premier chapitre, je laisse les anciens pour que vous puissiez comparer d'une part mais surtout parce que je ne veux pas faire disparaître les reviews et je ne suis pas sûre que ça ne le ferait pas. Voili voilou, j'espère que vous aimerez. Bisous et bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter.**

Emma Potter, elle avait porté de nombreux noms au fil des années, la Survivante, l'Héritière de Serpentard, le monstre, la fille étrange, la menteuse, et à présent elle apprenait qu'elle était l'élue. Quelle chance. Sa vie avait été brisé à cause d'une prophétie, une prophétie qui avait poussé Voldemort à tuer ses parents, à tenter de la tuer elle, et qui était la principale cause qui faisait qu'elle avait un psychopathe après elle. Cette prophétie avait à présent pris une nouvelle personne, Sirius, son parrain un peu fou qu'elle avait pourtant aimé.

Il n'était plus là à présent, elle avait eu tant à lui dire, et pas que des choses gentilles, mais elle n'en aurait jamais plus la possibilité à présent. Son monde était gris, elle avait lutté toute l'année durant contre Ombrage, conte ses pensées noires mais à présent elle n'en pouvait plus, la mort de Sirius l'avait achevé dans un sens, elle ne pensait pas être à nouveau capable de sourire. Tout était noir. Pourquoi c'était à elle de se battre ? N'avait elle pas assez souffert ? Assez combattu déjà ? Combien de personne cette fichu guerre allait encore lui prendre ?

 _ _Le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore.__ Dumbledore était persuadé que c'était l'amour, Emma était persuadé que Dumbledore était bourré et avait fumé quelque chose de pas net. En quoi l'amour lui permettrait il de sauver quiconque ? Elle avait plus de faiblesse à cause de ce sentiment, Voldemort lui n'en avait pas. Elle ne connaissait plus que la souffrance, que le côté négatif de l'amour et elle en avait assez d'aimer.

Elle avait perdu ses parents avant de vraiment pouvoir sentir leur amour, leur sacrifice devrait être suffisant pour beaucoup, mais pas pour elle, elle voulait que son père soit là pour la féliciter après un match de Quidditch, que sa mère soit là pour lui parler des garçons, elle accepterait même qu'ils la taquinent devant ses amis sans protester si ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient là plutôt que dans une tombe. Elle n'avait pas connu l'amour avec ses relatives, ou si c'était le cas pas le bon, ils la haïssaient et pour le coup c'était réciproque. Ses amis... ses amis étaient en danger par sa faute, elle les avait mené au beau milieu d'un piège et ils avaient failli se faire tuer. Elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Comment pourraient ils le faire ?

Assise contre son arbre favori devant le lac elle se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil et les pensées sombres, comme presque toutes les nuits depuis la mort de Cédric qui était sa faute, si elle n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il prenne la coupe, si elle n'avait pas choisi d'épargner Pettigrew...

Elle se réveilla au son d'une voix familière, ignorant combien de temps elle avait dormi elle ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à voir Neville, il était un des rares à être capable de la consoler un peu ces derniers temps et elle lui en était très reconnaissante. Il ne la regardait jamais avec pitié, ce qu'elle détestait plus que tout, elle ne voulait pas de la pitié des gens, et il le comprenait parfaitement, l'accepter même, parce qu'elle ne le regardait pas avec pitié même après avoir appris ce qui était arrivé à ses parents. Son sort n'était pas enviable c'était vrai, mais la pitié ne l'aiderait pas, loin de là, il avait besoin de soutien et elle le comprenait que trop bien. Néanmoins ce n'était le jeune homme qu'elle considérait comme un frère, non l'homme qui était penché au dessus d'elle était familier, mais il n'était pas humain, ça elle le sentait. Le pouvoir se dégageait de son corps, mais plus que ça, ses traits étaient trop beaux, trop parfaits pour être vraiment humain. Elle ne hurla pas, même si elle se retrouvait dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sur un canapé où elle ne s'était pas endormi et avec un homme étrange au dessus d'elle, elle se sentait vide à l'intérieur et ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lutter encore. Ne valait il pas mieux en finir une fois pour toute ?

"Qui êtes vous ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix sans vie, l'étranger se recula un peu pour lui laisser plus d'espace pour autant il n'alla pas loin, continuant de la dévisager avec ses yeux violets et noirs, étranges mais saisissants.

"J'ai reçu beaucoup de nom au fil des années, le principal étant la Mort mais j'ai tendance à préférer Thanatos." il répondit calmement, et elle crut voir de l'inquiétude sur son visage, mais ça n'avait pas de sens...

"Je suis morte ?" elle questionna un peu surprise, elle n'avait rien senti venir après tout, néanmoins elle resta absolument calme

"Non." il le dit avec une sorte de férocité, comme si l'idée même lui était douloureuse, elle ne comprenait pas du tout

"Qu'est ce que je fais là alors ?" demanda-t-elle tout en s'asseyant ne se sentant pas la force de se lever, néanmoins elle ne voulait pas rester allongée, si elle devait parler avec l'être de la mort autant le faire avec un minimum de dignité, et pas allongé sur un canapé.

"Tu es spéciale, tu m'es précieuse." il dit doucement, testant les mots presque et l'observant avec une intensité telle qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant, mais elle ne se sentait pas en danger, non qu'elle pensa être capable de se défendre contre la mort, néanmoins c'était étrange.

"Quoi ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?" elle se força à réagir, comment pouvait elle être précieuse à la mort ? ça n'avait pas de sens.

"Il y a longtemps en vie de mortels, j'ai rencontré trois sorciers, trois frères, je leur ai donné trois présents, curieux de voir ce qu'ils allaient en faire mais aussi intrigué, ils étaient puissants mais naïfs, ils pensaient me manipuler, me fuir, devenir plus puissant que la mort elle même. Une aberration, mais je me suis prêté au jeu. A l'aîné j'ai offert une baguette, la plus puissante de toute, il aurait pu devenir le plus grand sorcier du monde, mais il était trop arrogant et vantard. Il gagna quelques duels avant de se faire tuer dans son sommeil pour qu'un autre récupère la baguette. L'âme du premier frère me revint donc.

Le suivant reçut une pierre, pierre particulière vu qu'elle permettait de rentrer en contact avec les morts, à leur parler. C'était un test pour voir si il comprenait l'importance de la mort, le premier frère est mort à cause de son arrogance, le deuxième à cause de son incapacité à accepter la mort. Il finit par se tuer pour rejoindre la femme qu'il aimait. Son âme me revint donc.

Le troisième frère fut le plus malin, il m'avait demandé un moyen de devenir invisible pour tous, je lui avait donné ma cape, et il s'en est bien servi, au point où je ne pouvais pas le trouver. Mais il était plus sage que ses frères, il comprenait l'importance de la mort, confiant donc sa cape à son fils il vint m'accueillir et me laissa le prendre comme il se devait, m'acceptant comme un ami. Son fils fit de même et je me suis attaché à cette lignée, la lignée d'Ignotus Peverell qui devint un jour la lignée des Potter. C'était parce que tu étais sa descendante que je me suis intéressé à toi au début.

"Est ce que c'est ce lien que vous avez avec ma famille et l'attention que vous me portez, qui explique toutes les situations dangereuses dans lesquelles je me suis trouvées ? Ou la tranquillité que j'éprouve ?" questionna t'elle, intriguée et inquiète, elle ne savait pas où il voulait en venir mais elle était curieuse d'en apprendre d'avantage, ça c'était sûr et certain.

"Je ne suis pas coupable de toutes les fois où tu as été en danger, loin de là même, j'ai essayé de te protéger et de te donner assez de temps à chaque fois pour que tu puisses recevoir des soins. Sans moi le venin de basilik t'aurait tué dans les dix secondes. Le coupable derrière ces 'crises' est Dumbledore, mais tu le savais déjà non ?" il questionna intéressé par la réponse que la jeune sorcière allait donner, elle était bien plus intelligente et attentive que les gens pensaient et il en avait pleinement conscience.

"Oui, je ne lui ai jamais trop fais confiance. Encore moins depuis que je sais que c'est lui qui m'a placé devant la porte des Dursley peu après la mort de mes parents dans une petite couverture avec juste une lettre pour eux, aucune chance de refuser l'adoption. Il a perdu encore plus de mon respect quand j'ai appris que Madame Figgs était une cracmole à son service. Sans compter que pour être une des places les plus sûres du monde magique je trouve que Voldemort et ses mignons peuvent entrer un peu trop facilement à Poudlard. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ses raisons jusqu'à cette supposée prophétie. Il veut que je sois une arme non ?" demanda Emma, devinant qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse, l'épisode de la pierre philosophale lors de sa première année était un test, elle en avait à présent conscience, les 'protections' avaient été bien trop simple, bien en dessous du niveau que Mac Gonnagal ou même Flitwick étaient capable d'accomplir, même Chourave était capable de mieux, de même que Rogue même si il lui en coûtait de l'admettre, elle détestait vraiment l'homme. Sa seconde année n'avait pas été prévu, ça elle voulait bien le croire mais elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas savoir un peu plus sur le monstre ou même sur le fait que Ginny était possédée. Non chaque année avait été un test pour voir comment elle réagissait sous pression et seule, ou avec juste ses amis pour aider, aucun adulte à part lui qui arrivait au dernier moment à son secours ou qui envoyait de l'aide pour gagner sa confiance et son admiration. Ça avait l'effet inverse mais bon, pas la peine d'en parler non ?

"C'est exact, Dumbledore est un sorcier dangereux et très manipulateur, tu dois être sur tes gardes avec lui. Vis à vis de tes questions, comme je te l'ai dit je porte beaucoup d'attention vis à vis des descendants d'Ignotus, lorsque ton père est mort, je l'ai senti et je suis venu voir ce qui se passait. Je voulais voir comment tu étais, toi qui était l'héritière de ma cape, j'étais dans ta nursery, ta mère t'avait posé dans ton lit et elle était en train de regarder la porte mais toi tu me regardais. On ne me voit jamais jusqu'au moment où je prends les âmes, enfin quand je décide de m'en charger directement, pas avant, mais toi tu me voyais, et non seulement tu me voyais mais en plus tu levais les bras pour que je te prenne dans les miens. Tu cherchais de l'affection auprès de moi et ça m'a touché, personne n'avait jamais fait ça, tes ancêtres ne m'ont jamais regardé avec crainte mais ils ne m'avaient pas vu avec affection non plus, mais toi tu étais différente. Le sacrifice de ta mère était puissant, mais il ne garantissait pas ta survie, je le savais, sa magie n'était pas assez forte, elle n'était pas assez en tune avec elle pour que ça marche comme elle le souhaitait. J'ai agi instinctivement depuis la première fois depuis très longtemps, je ne voulais pas que tu disparaisses, que tes yeux emplis d'affection et de lumière ne soient plus alors je suis intervenu. J'ai renforcé le bouclier et je t'ai sauvé la vie." il expliqua doucement sans la quitter des yeux

"Je ne comprends pas." avoua Emma, ça n'avait pas de sens pour elle

"J'ai mis un moment à comprendre, je suis seul Emma, c'est mon rôle, la mort a existé avant toute autre chose et elle existera après que tout soit détruit, c'est ainsi, c'est le cercle normal des choses. Mais toi tu as éveillé, pas mon humanité je ne suis pas humain, mais tu as éveillé mes émotions, tu m'as fait sentir un désir paternel, je ne pouvais pas ne pas veiller sur toi. Néanmoins je ne pouvais pas vraiment intervenir directement, quelque soit mes sentiments à ton égard, il y a des lois que même moi je dois respecter, particulièrement dû à ton lien avec Destinée. Alors je me suis contrôlé pour ne pas démembrer encore et encore les Dursley pour ce qu'ils te faisaient, essayant de te soigner un maximum après que tu ais souffert aux mains de Dursley et de son fils, mais il fallait que je sois prudent. Si je le faisais trop alors tu étais punie parce qu'ils croyaient que c'était ta magie. J'ai du me contrôler souvent au fil des ans, avec les Dursley d'abord puis avec les sorciers. Quirell n'apprécie guère son sort dans le monde des morts je te l'assure. Et ce ne sera rien comparé à ce que je ferai subir à Jedusor une fois qu'il sera dans mon royaume, non seulement il est allé contre l'ordre naturel des choses, il m'a défié encore et encore mais surtout il t'a fait du mal. Je suis immortel Emma, je ne me soucie rarement des gens et des choses, mais toi, toi tu es spéciale à mes yeux. Tu es la plus importante personne qui existe pour moi. Tu m'as toujours accepté, moi qui mets mal à l'aise la plupart des gens, même les immortels, à mes yeux tu es ma fille." il dit doucement à la fin, ses yeux bicolores absolument sincères

"Pourquoi venir maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Ou après ma mort ? Pourquoi tu es aussi familier pour moi alors que je ne me rappelle pas de toi ?" elle demanda perdue

"Les Dursley t'ont tellement dit que je n'existais pas que tu as fini par le croire et j'ai arrêté de me montrer à toi, je pensais qu'il était cruel de ma part de te montrer de l'affection quand je ne pouvais pas vraiment te protéger ou partager ta vie comme tu le méritais. J'avais prévu après ta mort de faire de toi une immortelle, capable de voyager entre les mondes, il y a plusieurs dimension après tout, mais aussi entre celui des vivants et celui des morts. Que tu devienne pleinement ma fille après avoir vécu une vie aussi heureuse que possible, malheureusement je vois que ce n'est pas le cas. Ton futur est sombre, deux chemins étaient particulièrement clairs en réalité. Un où tu perdais peu à peu espoir dans la vie, sombrant dans une dépression et te faisant tuer dans une attaque de mangemort. La deuxième possibilité était que tu finissais par réussir à finir la guerre mais tu avais perdu trop de monde et tu n'arrivais pas à être heureuse. Je t'aime Emma, pour moi tu es ma fille, immortelle ou non, je veux que tu sois heureuse, que tu aies ce que tu rêves, une vie tranquille, où tu n'ais pas de manipulateur ou de psychopathes après toi. Je veux ça pour toi, mais je voyais que ça n'arriverait pas, alors j'ai décidé d'interférer. Je ne peux pas trop agir, certaines voies sont déjà tracées et même moi je n'ai pas le droit de les enfreindre, mais je veux être là pour toi." dit Thanatos, prenant son visage doucement dans ses mains pour qu'elle comprenne pleinement la véracité de ses propos, c'était clair dans ses yeux qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire, mais c'était aussi tellement surréel. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit qu'on l'aimait, à part Sirius mais elle ne savait pas si c'était pour elle ou vis à vis du fait qu'elle était la fille de son meilleur ami.

"Immortelle ?" elle demanda un peu sonnée par cette déclaration d'amour paternelle

"Je ne veux pas, ne peux pas te perdre, à la fin de cette vie tu aurais eu le choix de renaître ou d'être directement à mes côtés, sachant que tu pourras changer d'idée à n'importe quel moment." il expliqua en haussant les épaules

"C'est ce que tu veux faire ? Me faire renaître ?" elle demanda surprise

"Non, je te l'ai dit je dois obéir à certaines règles, tu n'es pas dans ma juridiction dirons nous, tu es vivante, mais je peux te proposer de remonter le temps, un petit peu pour que tu puisses changer des choses. Je sais à quel point Sirius est important pour toi, du coup je veux te donner une chance de le sauver." il expliqua tranquillement, comme si c'était absolument normal comme idée, le genre de chose qu'on entendait tout les jours, elle vit ensuite l'éclat d'amusement et de taquinerie dans son regard, il le faisait exprès, elle sentit ses propres lèvres se soulever un peu dans un sourire, ses réactions étaient tellement... humaine presque, c'était agréable, il ne semblait pas porter de masques.

"Très bien, si je choisis de remonter dans le temps, j'ai le droit de remonter jusqu'à quand ?" elle demanda, décidant d'agir et de réfléchir plus tard au fait qu'elle serait apparemment immortelle après sa mort et qu'elle avait à présent un père dans la personne de Thanatos, non sa vie n'était pas le moins du monde étrange pourquoi ?

"La résurrection de Jedusor doit se produire, c'est immuable, je ne peux pas sauver Cédric Diggory, je suis navré, mais je peux te renvoyer juste après le tournoi, avec tous tes souvenirs de l'année qui vient de se passer plus ce que tu signifies pour moi." expliqua Thanatos, redevenant un peu sérieux

"Le fait que je sois ta ... fille, qu'est ce que ça veux dire exactement ?" elle questionna, un peu méfiante mais surtout curieuse

"Tu n'auras qu'à dire mon nom pour que je vienne par exemple, le lien qui nous unit sera extrêmement fort, on pourra parler de manière télépathique si tu le souhaites, nous ne saurons pas vraiment les pensées de l'autre, uniquement ce qu'il veut que l'autre entende." il dit calmement

"Est ce que c'est à cause du lien que j'ai avec toi, que je peux voir ces auras autour des gens ?" elle demanda en se mordant la lèvres supérieure, depuis qu'elle était enfant elle avait toujours vu une sorte d'énergie autour des gens, après avoir appris qu'elle était une sorcière elle avait cherché des informations, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. L'aura de Cédric l'année passée était devenu de plus en plus foncée jusqu'au jour de sa mort et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait pas toujours inverser les choses malheureusement, bien qu'elle avait réussi à sauver Sirius à la fin de sa troisième année, et son aura avait été très sombre alors.

"C'est en effet dû au lien qui nous uni, et c'est aussi grâce à ce lien que tu te sent aussi proche des sombrals, toutes les créatures liées un tant soit peu à la mort auront une affinité avec toi. J'ai bloqué ta vision des sombrals jusqu'à la mort de Diggory, je ne voulais pas que tu aies peur, j'ai voulu te protéger, je me suis dit que les voir trop jeunes serait étrange et effrayant pour toi. " il dit doucement

"Merci alors." répondit Emma touchée, ce n'était pas souvent que les gens voulaient vraiment la protéger

"Que souhaites tu faire alors ?" il demanda un peu plus sérieusement à présent.

"Je souhaites revenir en arrière et sauver Sirius." dit avec fermeté Emma, elle avait peur de changer trop les choses, d'aggraver la situation surtout, mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas essayer, c'était une chance et une qu'elle comptait bien saisir.

"Très bien." accepta Thanatos

"Comment dois je faire si ... si j'ai envie de te voir ?" elle demanda plus hésitante

"Tu n'as qu'à dire mon nom et je viendrais ma puce." il dit avec un sourire absolument magnifique, visiblement touché par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Impulsive, elle se leva du canapé et passa ses bras autour de Thanatos pour se serrer contre lui, il n'hésita pas le moins du monde avant de lui rendre l'étreinte, la serrant contre lui en retour, savourant le fait qu'il avait finalement sa fille dans ses bras. Elle ne s'était jamais senti autant en sécurité.

"Il est temps." il dit à contrecœur

"Merci pour tout papa." elle dit doucement

"Tout ce que tu souhaites Emma, je ferai tout pour que tu l'obtiennes, je t'aime ma puce." dit doucement Thanatos tout en la renvoyant dans le passé.


	11. Re 2 : Espoir et changement

**Coucou, voici donc le deuxième chapitre reécrit, mais comme vous pourrez voir il y a des changements. J'espère que vous aimerez, et ne vous en faîtes pas j'expliquerai un peu plus certains points dans le prochain chapitre. Merci de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout de commenter. Bonne lecture.**

IrisTurner : **Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour ce chapitre. J'en avais un peu parlé dans la première version mais je n'avais pas développé cela, ça va changer un peu dans la nouvelle version. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée de la faire devenir une Peverell, je vais y réfléchir mais je ne promets rien. Même chose pour les papiers d'adoptions. Même si ça sera compliqué vu que Thanatos est un dieu, avec les gobelins... je vais y penser. Thanatos sera protecteur vis à vis de Emma, surtout vu qu'il peut à présent avoir un rôle dans sa vie. J'espère que l'attente n'était pas trop longue ;)**

Hyoukami : **Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aies aimé la première version, ça fait plaisir, j'espère que j'arriverai à te faire aimer la nouvelle version plus encore. Je ne sais pas trop pour le temps entre chaque chapitre, une fois par mois au moins, mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. En tout cas je vais essayer, c'est promis. Voici la suite, pas trop attendu pour le coup non ?**

mim56 : **Merci beaucoup, le lien entre eux va vite parce qu'elle le connait même si elle ne s'en rappelle pas trop au début, néanmoins elle reste hésitante et c'est quelque chose qui sera plus visible dans cette version, un peu en tout cas. J'aime bien quand mes fem Harry ont une personne pour jouer le parent dans leur vie, même si ça n'est pas trop marqué, je le fais pas trop souvent mais j'aime bien Thanatos dans ce rôle.**

GlaceChouette28741 : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Le fond de l'histoire était pas mal mais la forme était un peu ... était à revoir.**

adenoide : **Le fond ne changera pas trop non, il y aura plus de descriptions, j'étendrai plus l'été avant Grimmauld par contre, même chose pour sa relation avec Neville, purement fraternelle. Emma restera comme ça dans l'ensemble, prête à se battre et à se défendre sans être trop puissante ou quoique ce soit. Bonne lecture et merci d'avoir commenter les chapitres précédents :D**

luna park : **Ce sera toute l'histoire, pas juste le prologue, et ce sera entre les deux. Je vais reprendre les chapitres mais je vais faire bien plus que corriger les fautes. Voici la suite ;D.**

Sheba Winchester Potter : **Thanks, I'm glad to read it, I hope it will be the same for this one.**

Rose-Eliade : **Vous voilà servi ;)**

soln96 : **Merci beaucoup, j'ai lu aussi tes autres commentaires, merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter chaque chapitre.**

Emma fut un moment confuse en se réveillant, elle était sûre qu'elle s'était endormie près du lac et pas dans un lit, encore moins dans le lit qu'elle avait chez les Dursley, reconnaissable au fait que le matelas était extrêmement mince. Après avoir supporté le poids de Dudley ce n'était peut être pas une surprise. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Thanatos, à ce moment là elle s'assit brusquement, et se précipita vers le journal qu'il y avait sur le bureau _2 Juillet 1995_. Elle était bien dans le passé, étrangement cette pensée n'était pas aussi surprenante qu'elle l'aurait cru. Elle ignorait pour quelle raison exactement, si c'était sa franchise, sa présence familière ou quelque chose d'autre mais elle avait confiance en Thanatos, une surprise pour elle vu qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça envers un adulte avant. Remus Lupin aurait pu, mais il y avait trop de non dit entre eux, elle ignorait pour quelle raison il était resté à l'écart avant sa troisième année, ou pourquoi il n'avait pas essayé de garder contact, mais à cause de ça elle ne pourrait jamais le voir comme autrement que son professeur, et pas un ami de son père, surtout qu'il ne lui avait pas vraiment raconté des histoires au sujet de James Potter. Sirius avait été proche de gagner sa confiance, le fait qu'il soit prêt à autant pour la protéger lui avait donné un sentiment jamais ressenti jusqu'alors, néanmoins ce sentiment avait disparu lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il avait parlé à Dumbledore d'elle sans lui en parler avant. Il avait trahi le peu de confiance qu'elle lui avait accordé, elle tenait à lui bien sûr mais son attitude l'année passée, ou à venir selon le point de vue, la comparant sans cesse à son père James, n'avait pas aidé leur relation. Elle n'aimait pas les secrets et les cachotteries, encore moins lorsque ça la concernait, le fait qu'il ait choisi de se taire pour obéir à Dumbledore au sujet d'une information importante pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

"Thanatos." elle appela doucement, ne souhaitant pas réveiller les Dursley vu qu'il n'était pas encore six heures du matin, mais désirant néanmoins savoir si il avait aussi dit la vérité sur le fait qu'il viendrait

"Coucou Emma. Je te manquais déjà ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin qui lui rappelait Fred et George, tant par la taquinerie mais aussi l'affection qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux sombres

"Pardon, je voulais voir si c'était bel et bien réel, si tu viendrais." elle s'excusa un peu gênée, elle ne regrettait pas son geste, néanmoins elle s'en voulait de l'avoir dérangé pour rien

"Tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand, tu ne me dérangeras pas le moins du monde. Je te l'ai dis ma puce, tu es ma fille, que tu l'ais accepté ou non, tu es ma priorité." dit calmement mais sincèrement Thanatos

Les émotions qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, sa présence qui la rassurait et qui était ô combien familière, le fait qu'à présent elle se rappelait des souvenirs qu'elle avait bloqué ou oublié à son sujet, aidèrent Emma à se décider. Elle ne connaissait pas James et Lily, que par des histoires et un souvenir et elle n'avait aucune idée de qui ils étaient, elle n'avait pas un lien très fort avec eux, mis à part le fait qu'ils étaient morts pour la protéger, et elle avait du mal à accepter ça, mais elle avait toujours voulu un adulte pour s'occuper d'elle. Certes elle ne désirait pas la même chose à présent que lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle avait changé, mais elle désirait quand même un peu ce lien. Et elle le sentait déjà présent avec Thanatos, il était la mort, il ne risquait rien même si elle osait tisser un lien avec lui. Cela la décida.

"Merci papa." elle dit avec hésitation mais sincérité, son grand sourire lui fit comprendre qu'il avait senti la sincérité, et elle voyait la même sincérité dans la joie que son visage exprimait, une joie qui prouvait à quel point il était heureux d'entendre cela et qui le rendait encore plus beau, et elle n'avait pas pensé cela possible honnêtement. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir dans ce genre de situation elle changea de sujet. "Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ?"

"Ce que tu désires, tu es libre d'agir à ta guise, sans personne pour te diriger, je souhaite que tu vives comme tu le souhaite sans te soucier des gens qui cherchent à te manipuler et à te contrôler. Tu es formidable, exceptionnelle, remarquablement intelligente et très indépendante. Prouve leur que tu es capable de te débrouiller seule si tu le désires, comprends juste que je suis là pour toi." dit Thanatos en s'asseyant sur le lit, ignorant, sauf pour le léger sourire, le visage très rouge de sa fille

"J'aimerai avoir le lien avec Neville, comme j'avais à la fin de cette année de cauchemars, j'en ai aussi assez d'être ainsi traitée par la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , et je voudrais que Sirius soit libre. Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis avec lui, mais je sais que je ne veux pas qu'il soit enfermé toute l'année dans la maison qu'il a tant fuit. Jamais je ne voudrais être coincée ici après avoir finalement réussi à partir, je n'imagine pas ce que ça doit être pour lui, surtout après Azkaban. Et je veux que Pettigrew paye pour ce qu'il a fait." dit Emma, avec colère à la fin, elle détestait vraiment Peter Pettigrew, le rat était un lâche, avait tué Cédric et avait permis à Voldemort de revenir. "Mais je ne sais pas comment faire." elle soupira

"Tu pourrais te renseigner sur les différentes enseignes d'avocats, il y en a plusieurs dans le monde sorcier, après en avoir choisi une, tu peux leur confier l'histoire de Sirius,son histoire va faire des vagues de ça je n'ai pas le moindre doute, et ils pourront aussi traîner la Gazette dans la boue pour leurs actions envers toi. Et aussi t'arranger pour que le rat soit livré au département des Aurors." suggéra Thanatos

"En tant que parent tu es sûr que tu dois m'encourager à traquer le rat ?" demanda Emma peu convaincue

"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais te charger de la traque, juste que tu devais le livrer. Je n'ai aucun désir de te voir à proximité de Jedusor." affirma Thanatos "Si il ne m'était pas impossible de le faire je l'aurais tué il y a longtemps."

"Comment veux tu que je me charge de la traque ? Et quelles sont ces règles que tu mentionnes ?" demanda Emma un peu surprise et très attentive

"Je ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un avant son heure ou agir trop dans le monde des mortels, un peu oui mais pas trop. Tuer Jedusor serait dans le beaucoup trop, surtout vu que Destinée s'en est mêlée même avant ta naissance. J'enfreins un peu les règles en étant là avec toi mais comme tu es ma fille j'ai un peu plus de liberté, quoique ça ne m'en accorde pas assez pour te protéger comme je le voudrais. Par rapport à la traque, peut être que tu pourrais demander de l'aide à un de tes petits amis. A part si je me trompe, il y en a un qui ferait tout pour te rendre service." pointa Thanatos avec un sourire

"Dobby ?" demanda surprise Emma, elle n'aurait jamais pensé à lui, ce dont elle avait un peu honte en réalité. Néanmoins son exclamation fit bien plus que simplement nommer la personne en question à son père, non cela appela aussi l'elfe de maison un peu étrange.

"Maîtresse Emma Potter, vous avez appelez Dobby, qu'est ce que Dobby peut faire pour vous ?" demanda donc l'elfe tout en serrant les jambes de Emma qui accepta avec un sourire indulgent le câlin de Dobby, elle appréciait beaucoup l'elfe qui était loyal, si ce n'est un peu bizarre "Lord Thanatos connaît Emma Potter ?" il s'exclama ensuite avec surprise en voyant le dieu

"Oui, je la considère comme ma fille même, souhaiterais tu être lié à elle Dobby ?" demanda gentiment Thanatos

"Dobby l'elfe de la grande Emma Potter, Dobby ne sait pas quoi dire, c'est un si grand honneur sir." dit de suite Dobby se tordant les mains mais il avait aussi des larmes dans les yeux

"Ne désires tu donc pas être libre Dobby ? C'était ce que je pensais." s'exclama surprise Emma

"Dobby ne voulait plus travailler pour les Malefoy, mais Dobby veut une famille, il veut être lié à Emma Potter mais c'est trop pour Dobby, Dobby ne mérite pas une telle chose." dit l'elfe en secouant la tête

"Tu m'as sauvé la vie, et tu m'as aidé énormément depuis, tu es mon ami, si c'est ce que tu souhaites alors je serais honorée de t'avoir pour elfe Dobby." assura Emma "Par contre je refuse que tu porte une taie d'oreiller comme tu devais avant. Je veux que tu sois libre de porter des chaussettes si tu le souhaites, ou quoique ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs."

"Il pourrait porter ce qu'il souhaite, juste avec le blason des Potter dessus, à moins qu'il ne porte un uniforme précis." proposa Thanatos

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le blason des Potter." pointa Emma qui n'avait même pas su que sa famille avait eu un blason

"Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Gringotts la prochaine fois que tu iras, en plus du nombre de propriétés que tu as, ainsi que le nombre de tes richesses, les parts que tu as dans différents entreprises..." il s'arrêta en voyant le regard un peu paniqué de sa fille

"Je vais essayer d'oublier ça pour le moment. Est ce que cela te conviendrait Dobby ?" demanda Emma le regard un peu perdu encore, c'était beaucoup trop d'un seul coup elle supposait, sa visite à la banque serait intéressante de ça elle ne doutait pas, la question était de voir si elle y comprenait quelque chose ou non.

"Dobby a le choix ? Maîtresse Emma Potter est trop bonne pour Dobby." il dit presque en pleurant

"Oui tu as le choix, et on devra s'arranger pour le paiement aussi Dobby. Est ce que tu penses que Winky voudra travailler pour moi aussi ? Elle n'était pas heureuse non à Poudlard." demanda Emma inquiète pour l'elfe des Croupton, elle avait été extrêmement loyal envers Sr et Jr, elle n'imaginait pas ce que la pauvre elfe devait ressentir en ce moment. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ferait avec un elfe, encore moins deux, mais elle avait toujours voulu une grande famille, c'était peut être un bon moyen de commencer non ?

"Dobby aimerait beaucoup travailler avec Winky, et Winky aimerait travailler pour une famille." confirma Dobby qui semblait surexcité par l'idée

"Dobby, veux tu bien aller voir Winky pour savoir si elle le voudrait ou non et après revenir avec ou sans elle selon sa réponse." proposa Emma après un regard hésitant vers son père qui lui fit simplement un regard encourageant. Dobby ne perdit pas de temps à partir pour remplir sa mission mais il revint bien plus vite que Emma n'avait pensé, moins de deux minutes même. Jamais Emma n'avait vu autant d'espoir dans les yeux de Winky, ou de n'importe quel autre créature d'ailleurs, quoiqu'elle n'avait pas vu son regard lorsque Hagrid lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait pas à rester chez les Dursley toute l'année.

Winky supplia presque d'être liée à Emma, refusant toute mention de paiement, même si Emma comptait bien faire nombre de cadeau à l'elfe, même chose pour Dobby qui avait refusé plus de deux gallions d'or par mois. Une fois lié à elle via magie et mots, Winky utilisa ses pouvoirs pour arranger la chambre de Miss Emma, la jeune sorcière avait refusé d'être appelé Maîtresse, ils avaient trouvé un bon compromis au final, Winky n'était pas une grande fan de l'ancienne salle de jeu de Dudley visiblement, elle l'arrangea un peu pour qu'elle soit mieux installée. Emma une fois que Winky fut satisfaite leur expliqua ce qu'elle voulait, traquer et trouver sans danger pour eux Peter Pettigrew. Winky était déterminée à venger son défunt Croupton Sr, qui avait été maintenu prisonnier par Pettigrew, ainsi que son fils mais elle semblait vouloir ignorer cette partie là.

"Votre sécurité m'importe bien plus que sa capture vous comprenez, alors ne prenez pas de risques. Le mieux c'est qu'il soit seul, il n'est pas un puissant sorcier mais restez prudents, si jamais elle est seule alors vous l'amenez à Mme Bones si elle est seule en lui expliquant la situation et précisant bien qu'il est un animagus non enregistré prenant la forme d'un rat. Si elle n'est pas seule venez me voir et on en parlera. Je préférerai qu'on ne sache pas que vous êtes à mon service si possible, je n'ai pas honte de vous mais ça me permet d'avoir un peu plus de liberté d'action. D'accord ?" elle demanda voulant que tout soit clair

"Bien Miss Emma." dit Dobby qui avait les larmes aux yeux en entendant les instructions vis à vis de leur sécurité

"Oui Miss." acquiesça Winky qui pleurait

"Bien, je vous fait confiance pour que vous trouviez une tenue qui vous plait, dissimulez mon symbole pour le moment, enfin quand je vous le donnerez." elle dit avec un sourire d'excuse.

Les deux elfes ne tardèrent pas à partir pour accomplir leur mission, laissant seuls Emma et Thanatos. Les deux décidèrent d'apprendre à se connaître vie une méthode plus franche que l'observation que Thanatos avait fait jusque là, en parlant. C'était un peu gêné par moment, plus du côté de Emma en réalité, mais elle n'avait jamais eu un adulte qui s'intéressait autant et elle ne savait pas toujours comment réagir.

"Tu as besoin de l'occlumencie Emma, en plus la visite à Gringotts est nécessaire pour bien plus que prendre connaissance de tes richesses, j'aimerai que les gobelins te soignent. Tu es trop petite et le traitement des Dursley n'est pas bon pour toi. Ça te permettrait aussi d'avoir une garde robe plus correcte aussi et je pourrais t'en apprendre d'avantage au sujet de la magie. La divination n'est pas une matière utile si on n'a pas le don, et tu pourrais bien aimer les runes et l'arithmancie je pense." dit Thanatos en voyant l'heure

"Je ne suis pas contre mais mes leçons avec Rogue en occlumencie n'étaient pas vraiment un succès." pointa Emma, l'idée d'avoir des vêtements à sa taille la tentait plutôt, elle s'était limitée avant à cause des Dursley et des Weasley, mais elle voulait plus aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas avoir honte d'elle même et si elle voulait changer sa cinquième année, commencer par son apparence n'était pas une mauvaise idée. De plus son père était déjà au courant vis à vis des Dursley et de leur traitement envers elle, du coup il y aurait moins de gêne avec les gobelins que si elle y allait avec Mme Weasley ou Sirius.

"Rogue n'est pas un enseignant." dit fermement Thanatos "Il est un imbécile qui est incapable de voir autre chose que ses idées préconçues. Néanmoins je pourrais t'apprendre si tu le souhaites bien sûr, pareil pour les runes et l'arithmancie." il proposa avec un peu d'hésitation

"J'aimerai beaucoup si ça ne te prendra pas trop de temps." accepta volontiers Emma, si l'été devait être un peu similaire à celui de l'an passé, alors il allait être long et elle voulait avoir un moyen de se changer les idées par rapport à tout ce qui c'était passé, plus le fait que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient des idiots.

"Très bien. Allons y aujourd'hui alors." il proposa de suite excité

"Les gens pourront te voir si tu m'accompagne ?" elle demanda curieuse

"Si je le souhaite oui, et je lancerai un sort pour confondre les gens et les empêcher de se concentrer trop sur ton apparence, tu as le droit à faire tes courses tranquillement. Je ne peux pas te transporter en revanche, tu n'es pas encore en état pour supporter un transport à ma manière... Le bus violet est trop fréquenté pour toi et tes 'gardes du corps' ne le rateront pas. Je crains que ton oncle soit la meilleure possibilité." il dit en soupirant, il n'aimait pas l'idée que sa fille soit un peu avec ce porc

"Je lui demanderai en lui servant le petit déjeuner de m'amener à Londres pour la journée en lui proposant de l'argent lorsqu'il viendra me récupérer ce soir." elle compléta, c'était probablement pour le mieux, si elle voulait qu'il dise oui et qu'il ne l'abandonne pas à Londres. Il en était certainement capable, c'était sûr.

"Probablement pour le mieux." soupira Thanatos "Tu devrais y aller, ta tante est en train de se réveiller."

Emma se leva donc, embrassa Thanatos sur la joue, fit une caresse à Hedwige qui était installée sur sa perche et descendit dans la cuisine pour commencer à installer et préparer le nécessaire, manquant ainsi le regard et le sourire plein de tendresse de Thanatos, qui était ravi que sa fille l'accepte aussi vite. Sa magie aidait mais il était néanmoins très heureux, après sa vie elle aurait pu mal réagir. Ça aurait été blessant mais compréhensible.

Emma n'eut aucun mal à convaincre son oncle à la mention d'un peu d'argent en échange, précisant au passage que pour être tranquille elle aurait sa cape d'invisibilité sur elle. Il n'était pas ravi, c'était évident mais il concéda, l'argent était une motivation tellement utile avec les Dursley. Prenant un sac à dos, sa baguette, sa cape et sa clé de Gringotts, Emma fut vite prête, heureusement vu que son oncle ne semblait pas prêt à attendre longtemps.

"Je serai ici à 7h ce soir et gare à toi si tu es en retard ou que tu n'as pas l'argent promis. Je suis clair ?" il demanda menaçant une fois à Londre et devant le _Chaudron Baveur_ , non qu'il le voyait, c'était dissimulé pour être visible uniquement pour les sorciers et autre êtres magiques.

"J'y serai." assura Emma, elle n'avait aucune envie de subir une correction de son oncle, elle descendit rapidement de la voiture et trouva Thanatos juste à côté d'elle, elle lui fit un sourire et il lui fit signe d'avancer. Traverser le _Chaudron Baveur_ n'avait jamais été aussi facile, elle n'était pas du tout reconnu et l'anonymat était vraiment génial. L'Allée était guère remplie, il était 8h passée après tout, ce qui était normal, décidés à aller du plus urgent au moindre, père et fille marchèrent vers Gringotts où ils entrèrent en saluant les gobelins, comme toujours pour Emma ce qui gagnait toujours des réactions surprises, elle trouvait ça bizarre, après tout oui ils étaient des gobelins mais ils n'étaient pas des monstres et puis manquer de respect à ceux en charge de la banque ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'après le traitement des Dursley elle était bien plus encline à ne pas ignorer les gens ou à les juger avant de les connaître. Elle ne supportait pas Malefoy par exemple mais elle n'avait rien contre la maison Serpentard contrairement à Ron.

"Nous voudrions faire un test concernant l'héritage des lignées de ma fille, avoir des informations sur ses richesses ainsi que prendre un rendez vous avec un guérisseur lié à Gringotts." demanda Thanatos à un gobelin une fois qu'ils furent à son comptoir, le tout après l'avoir salué et laissé le temps à Emma de faire de même. "Nous sommes prêts à prendre rendez vous si ce n'est pas possible maintenant." il précisa ensuite

"Vous êtes là tôt, nous pouvons vous recevoir." dit simplement le gobelin en faisant signe à un autre de venir vers lui pour qu'il les guide ensuite vers un gobelin en charge de ce genre de chose, enfin c'est ce que déduisit Emma vu qu'elle n'avait guère d'expérience dans ce genre de chose et qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout leur langue.

"Je suis le gobelin Gorgnak." dit le gobelin à l'intérieur du bureau, il avait été lui aussi surpris de voir ses deux clients s'incliner devant lui mais il s'était repris sans trop de difficulté "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Miss Potter, je vous ai demandé à plusieurs reprises une rencontre mais sans réponse. Qui est votre compagnon ?"

"Je suis navrée Gorgnak mais je n'avais aucune connaissance au sujet d'une demande de rencontre. Je serai venue sinon, je vous assure." dit de suite Emma un peu choquée "Et appelez moi Emma je vous en prie."

"Je suis un proche mais je préférerai rester incognito." dit ensuite Thanatos, Gorgnak se contenta d'acquiescer. Les gobelins n'étaient pas aussi en tune avec leur magie, comme les elfes, pour sentir qui était exactement l'homme, néanmoins ils sentaient suffisamment pour dire qu'il était dangereux. Gorgnak n'avait aucun désir de s'en faire un ennemi sans provocation bien sûr.

"Vous n'avez reçu aucune de mes lettres ?" demanda surpris et un peu en colère Gorgnak

"Non pas la moindre. Je suis désolée." confirma Emma avant de s'excuser plus un réflexe qu'autre chose en réalité.

"Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Miss... Emma, je vais juste devoir chercher ce qui est arrivé à vos lettres, ce n'est pas normal que vous n'en ayez pas reçu." dit Gargnok en fronçant les sourcils

"Elle n'a pas reçu beaucoup de courrier, juste un peu de la part de ses proches mais rien de plus." intervint Thanatos et ce n'était qu'en entendant son ... père le dire que Emma réalisa, elle était une célébrité, même si c'était contre sa volonté, c'était en effet une surprise qu'elle n'ait pas reçu de courrier, particulièrement pour le Tournoi, après tout Hermione en avait eu beaucoup après que sa relation avec Viktor Krum ait été révélé avec des suggestions par rapport à la proximité entre elle et Emma.

"J'étudierai le problème." assura Gargnok "Vu que vous n'avez pas reçu mes lettres, que puis je faire pour vous ?"

"Il y a plusieurs choses, on m'a conseillé de faire un test par rapport à mon héritage, que vous m'expliquiez un peu ce qui se passe au niveau de mes possession et j'aimerai voir un guérisseur lié à Gringotts." expliqua Emma après avoir regardé son père

"C'est bien sur faisable, puis je savoir pour quelle raison vous souhaitez rencontrer un de nos guérisseurs plutôt que d'aller à Saint Mangouste ?" demanda Garnok tout en se levant pour attraper le nécessaire afin de faire le test

"Je n'ai pas grande confiance dans la population sorcière, je suis trop connue pour y être à l'aise et vous êtes francs, vous ne me révérez pas et vous êtes extrêmement efficace d'après ce que j'ai pu observer." dit Emma sans la moindre hésitation

"Vous êtes vraiment une sorcière particulière Emma. Je suis plutôt curieux de voir la femme que vous allez être." dit Garnok en la regardant intensément, il plaça ensuite un morceau de parchemin avec un couteau à côté. "Vous devez mettre un peu de votre sang sur le parchemin afin que nous puissions déterminer de quelles lignées vous descendez et des quelles vous êtes héritière. Le parchemin sera brûlé une fois le test effectué, nous n'utiliserons en aucun cas votre sang." il assura en voyant le regard de la jeune femme

Emma s'exécuta, elle espérait franchement qu'elle ne viendrait pas à le regretter, mais bon c'était fait. Son père lui guérit le doigt dès que suffisamment de sang eut coulé gagnant un regard reconnaissant. Ils se reconcentrèrent bien vite sur le gobelin qui avait échappé ce qui était sans aucun doute un juron, vu le sourire de Thanatos, et en voyant le parchemin elle pouvait comprendre. Elle était bel et bien l'héritière Potter via son père biologique, de ça il n'y avait pas de doute, Sirius l'avait apparemment nommé comme son héritière aussi. Elle était aussi l'héritière de la famille Peverell et elle pouvait déjà accéder au coffre tout comme elle pouvait accéder au coffre de la famille Potter. Elle n'était pas trop surprise vis à vis des Peverell vu que Thanatos lui avait dit qu'elle descendait d'eux, néanmoins la surprise était du côté de sa mère, apparemment elle descendait de Morgane Lefay.

Elle était aussi l'héritière nommée de plusieurs familles, des étrangers lui avaient légué leurs richesses, leurs affaires pour la Fille-qui-a-Survécu, la Survivante. Peut être pour compenser le fait qu'elle avait perdu ses parents, elle avait horreur de ça, elle n'avait qu'une envie les rejeter, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle réfléchirait à un moyen d'utiliser cet argent de manière efficace et utile, pour aider le plus de gens.

"Je souhaitais vous parler de vos différents investissements majoritairement." expliqua Gognark après qu'elle ait demandé pourquoi il essayait de la joindre, suivi d'une conversation où elle eu du mal à tout comprendre, ce n'était pas du tout un sujet familier pour elle après tout, heureusement Thanatos était de bon conseil de même que Gognark. L'heure de son rendez vous médical, qui avait été pris par Gagnork au moment où elle l'avait demandé, la sauva de la conversation, mais elle sortit du bureau avec une liste de toutes ses possessions et de ses investissements afin qu'elle puisse se familiariser avec, ainsi qu'un porte monnaie qui était enchanté pour toujours lui revenir et pour ne fonctionner qu'avec elle, fait pour lui donner la somme qu'elle demandait que ce soit en argent sorcier ou moldu, tant qu'il y avait de l'argent dans ses coffres bien sûr, contenant également une carte bleue pour ses achats dans le monde moldu, elle ne pouvait pas toujours payer en liquide après tout, ce serait étrange.

Elle fut guidée avec Thanatos dans une myriade de couloirs, avant de finalement entré dans un bureau très différent de celui qu'elle avait quitté, avec une longue table au milieu, et des placards avec des livres, des plantes, des fioles et des pierres. Elle dut passer dans une autre pièce pour se changer en une robe en lin, pour ne pas gêner avec la magie de la table sur laquelle elle dut s'allonger une fois vêtue. La table s'alluma sous elle, montrant les endroits où son corps était abîmé et ou elle avait besoin de soin. Il était évident qu'elle allait avoir le droit à un grand nombre de potion. Néanmoins il y avait plus que ce qu'elle avait pensé, vu que le gobelin guérisseur commença à se concentrer sur sa cicatrice.


	12. Re 3 : Shopping (deuxième partie ch 2)

**Salut, voici donc le troisième chapitre reécrit, je suis ravie de voir autant de personne s'intéresser à la réécriture pour tout dire j'étais pas sûre que ce serait très lu mais vous m'avez prouvé que j'avais tort, donc merci beaucoup, merci aussi à ceux qui suivent, mettent en favoris et à tous ceux qui commentent un énorme merci. Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**

luna park : **Oui enfin comme tu dis, je me rappelle d'avoir des projets au début, le hic c'est que je ne les avais pas noté, du coup... j'ai changé de plan. Heureusement que j'ai pris l'habitude de noter mes idées après sinon je serais totalement perdue avec le reste de mes fics. Sinon voici la suite. :D**

adenoide : **Oui, il va être un bon père pour elle, présent et protecteur, digne de confiance et se moquant totalement de l'opinion de Dumbledore. Je ne répondrai pas de suite aux questions vis à vis de Lily, ça va prendre un peu de temps pour avoir des réponses définitives navrée. Oui Winky et Dobby seront très loyaux envers elle, leur maîtresse qui les traite bien et avec gentillesse et qui veut même leur faire des cadeaux, ils vont l'adorer. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon point de vue sur Severus. Bonne lecture en tout cas.**

Pims10 : **Comme tu vas pouvoir le lire très rapidement, la réponse est oui. J'avais des plans mais je ne me rappelle plus quoi du coup j'ai modifié mon approche.**

IrisTurner : **Merci beaucoup, ça fait très plaisir à lire, je fais de mon mieux, ça facilite grandement les choses quand on a un texte de base.** **Ne t'inquiètes pas, les Dursley vont avoir un méchant retour de bâton, mais Thanatos ne peut pas trop en faire pour le moment, non seulement il ne veut pas attirer leur colère sur sa fille, il ne peut pas être avec elle en permanence tout l'été après tout, mais en plus si ils ont trop de problèmes ça attirera l'attention de l'ordre. Oui tu n'as pas tort pour le nom, quoique Peverell n'est pas vraiment passe partout dans le monde sorcier, après une deuxième identité peut être... j'y penserai, merci en tout cas pour l'idée.**

Rose-Eliade : **Je suis contente, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre.**

Guest : **Merci, mais en fait j'aime bien ce format, les lecteurs peuvent mieux voir les différences comme ça.**

Hyoukami : **Pas de soucis, je ne le faisais pas au début et c'était une erreur, du coup je me rattrape maintenant. Surtout que les commentaires me font toujours super plaisir alors il n'est que correct que j'y réponde. Je suis heureuse que la réécriture soit à ton goût en tout cas, ça fait la suite, après un peu d'attente.**

yotma : **Merci beaucoup,quand à la suite la voilà.**

Auriane07 : **J'en suis heureuse, j'espère que ça sera la même chose pour ce chapitre, bonne lecture.**

Akira-Nanazaki : **Salut, merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon idée. Dumbledore mérite un bon coup de pied aux fesses, en tout cas c'est mon opinion la plus neutre ;). Pareil pour Ron et Hermione en réalité, je suis toujours un peu mitigée quand à eux, mais bon dans cette version ils sont loyaux envers Emma et je ferai en sorte que ça soit toujours le cas dans cette réécriture. La voici, j'espère que le chapitre sera à la hauteur.**

Thanatos et Emma étaient sortis de la banque et Thanatos avait proposé à sa fille silencieuse d'aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner avant de continuer la journée, grâce à la magie des gobelins il était à peine 10 heure, pour autant ils avaient passé une matinée bien remplie, ça avait surtout été dû au fait que les gobelins étaient des spécialistes dans la magie temporelle, et du coup ce qui avait été à peine deux heures pour le monde normal, avait été six heures pour le père et la fille, Emma était donc affamée.

"Tu savais ce que j'étais pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu as insisté pour qu'on aille à Gringotts ?" demanda Emma doucement

"Je savais oui, je suis la Mort ma puce, je suis bien sûr au courant des techniques que les gens utilisent pour essayer de me fuir, tu es ma fille et j'ai de suite vu ce qui c'était passé. Je ne pouvais pas intervenir directement, je te l'ai dit, il y a des règles et je dois m'y soumettre pour que la balance soit maintenue entre les mondes mais aussi entre les entités. Te faire revenir dans le temps était déjà compliqué, si j'avais enlevé l'horcruxe de ta cicatrice je me serais trop impliqué mais je pouvais faire en sorte que tu sois poussée dans la bonne direction, les gobelins sont des spécialistes pour ce genre de chose et en plus je voulais que tu aies un examen complet pour que tu te remettes de ce qu'on fait les Dursley particulièrement. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant en revanche." expliqua Thanatos

Emma le regarda en silence un moment, choquée par ses excuses mais elle appréciait aussi ce qu'il avait fait, elle se sentait bien mieux maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus cette chose dans sa cicatrice, en plus le régime de potion qu'elle avait commencé allait l'aider. Il l'avait aidé au final et il s'était expliqué. Personne n'avait pris le temps de faire ça pour elle auparavant, les gens assumaient, jugeaient, se servaient d'elle mais ils ne s'excusaient pas comme ça.

"Merci papa." dit simplement Emma, elle ne voulait pas en parler d'avantage "Quelle est la suite du programme ?" elle demanda pour changer de sujet

"Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller voir Mme Malkins pour tes vêtements, tu as besoin de vêtement neufs après tout, sorciers et moldus, donc je me suis dit qu'on pourra y aller tout à l'heure, tu as aussi besoin d'une nouvelle valise, peut être un peu plus spécialisée, avec des compartiments particuliers pour ta bibliothèque, pour ta garde robe, le temps que tu trouves un endroit où tu te sentes vraiment chez toi, ce sera sans aucun doute nécessaire. Après un passage à la librairie, et où que tu veuilles aller, quoique tu as certainement besoin de passer à l'ophtalmo pour les sorciers, il y a un moyen pour que tu n'aies plus du tout besoin de lunette." il proposa acceptant volontiers le changement de sujet

Emma accepta volontiers et ils ne perdirent pas de temps à y aller, elle était un dégoûtée à cause du rituel, l'idée qu'elle avait eu ça la dérangeait énormément néanmoins du shopping était juste ce dont elle avait besoin. Thanatos insista pour tour payer même si ça la rendait mal à l'aise, elle était quand même heureuse que quelqu'un veuille faire ça pour elle. Prendre soin d'elle de la sorte. Elle sortit du magasin avec une commande qui devait être prête pour le début d'après midi, une garde robe complète, robes de sorcières, chemisiers, chemises, pantalons et jupes, au niveau des couleurs elle choisit du rouge foncé, vert émeraude, marron clair et foncé, gris, violet et noir. Ses couleurs favorites en somme et des couleurs qui lui allaient bien.

Ils allèrent ensuite comme prévu acheter une nouvelle malle, avec ses initiales dessus et cinq compartiments, un avec une bibliothèque plus un parchemin qui aurait la liste des livres et elle n'aurait qu'à appuyer sur le titre pour qu'il lui soit accessible, plus besoin de chercher des heures au moment d'étudier. La malle avait en plus la fonction de changer de tailler, passer de la taille normale à une plus petite, parfaite pour la mettre dans la poche, ce que fit d'ailleurs Thanatos. La librairie fut leur prochain arrêt où elle prit beaucoup de livres, plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais acheté, certains sur les lois, afin de se défendre au sujet des détraqueurs mais aussi de tout le reste, après tout vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'avocat pour le moment vu qu'elle était toujours mineure, elle allait devoir préparer sa propre défense, même pour porter plainte contre le ministère et la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , en attendant que le Ministère la considère comme une adulte, à savoir le jour de son audience. Elle voulait aussi être plus studieuse, après tout elle avait une chance d'avoir un avenir, elle allait se battre pour ça, et elle ne souhaitait pas se reposer purement sur la fortune familiale, alors elle devait avoir de meilleures notes et si ça posait un souci à Hermione alors elle n'était pas l'amie qu'elle pensait. Ça lui permettrait aussi d'être meilleure en duel, elle en prit donc en défense, sa matière favorite, mais aussi et surtout en potion. Hors de question qu'elle laisse Rogue lui pourrir la vie plus longtemps, il avait retardé l'envoi du message pour tuer Sirius, ça elle en était sûre, rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir de le voir avec une tête furieuse en voyant ses potions parfaites, si elle pouvait aider Neville en même temps ça serait encore mieux. Il méritait bien plus que de rater cette matière à cause de l'incapacité du prof à enseigner. L'histoire ayant été une de ses matières préférées avant, avant de rencontrer le professeur Binns bien sûr, elle en prit aussi sur ce sujet, après tout sa famille était une ancienne famille et donc avait eu une place dans cette histoire, elle voulait en savoir plus, y compris sur les Peverell, ses ancêtres et ceux qui la liaient à Thanatos.

"Tu pourrais en prendre sur les runes aussi." pointa Thanatos en lui en montrant quelques uns

"Je n'ai pas pris cette matière." refusa Emma

"Je pourrais t'apprendre, c'est un sujet qui pourrait t'intéresser je pense. Surtout que tu as déjà eu les cours auxquels tu vas assister cette année je et rappelle." pointa Thanatos "Tu risques de t'ennuyer."

"Pas faux, tu pourrais vraiment m'apprendre ?" elle demanda curieuse

"Bien sûr, j'étais là à leur création je te rappelle. Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'apprendre quelques langages ?" questionna Thanatos

"Pourquoi pas, tu penserais à quoi ?" elle demanda en feuilletant les livres que lui tendait son père, ils avaient échangé les piles

"Français, espagnol, latin et grec aussi. Quoiqu'il t'intéresse en fait." il répondit en haussant les épaules. "Je peux t'apprendre la legilimencie et l'occlumencie. Tu en as besoin même si il n'y a plus le lien."

"Parce qu'il cherchera à voir dans ma tête, savoir les plans et mes faiblesses. Mais il ne sera pas le seul, Dumbledore et Rogue aussi, ils ne peuvent pas savoir que je suis revenue dans le temps et notre lien." acquiesça Emma

Ils allèrent ensuite payer les livres, Thanatos payant à nouveau, puis ils allèrent déjeuner.

"Papa,..." commença Emma avant de s'interrompre

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ?" il questionna

"Quel est ton opinion au sujet des tatouages et des piercings ?" elle demanda en se mordant la lèvre

"Je n'ai rien contre, tu en voudrais ?" comprit Thanatos

"Oui, j'aimerai cacher des cicatrices, et j'aime bien les tatouages et j'aimerai avoir des trous aux oreilles." elle admit

"Alors c'est entendu. Tu pourrais en avoir des sorciers, ils sont un peu plus spéciaux, parfois ils sont vivants même." décida Thanatos, devinant que c'était pour le mieux qu'il ne posait pas trop de questions quand aux cicatrices qu'elle voulait dissimuler.

Elle lui sourit et ils partirent peu après pour aller guérir sa vision, la potion était un peu douloureuse, ses yeux la brûlaient, mais c'était efficace. Quelques minutes après, lorsqu'elle put rouvrir ses yeux sans avoir envie de pleurer, elle n'avait plus besoin de lunettes. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, elle pouvait voir clairement.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans l'Allée des Embrumes, où Thanatos la garda près de lui tout en cherchant l'endroit où il voulait la conduire, l'allée était bien moins effrayante que ce dont elle se souvenait, à savoir si c'était dû à son âge, au fait qu'elle avait vu pire ou simplement parce qu'elle était avec quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance et qui était capable de la protéger... elle n'en savait rien.

"Je fais faire quelques courses, mais je garderai un oeil sur toi, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit pense à moi." assura doucement Thanatos lorsqu'elle commença à suivre l'artiste, une sorcière qui avait plus que quelques tatouages, son corps semblait être une toile, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient magnifiques, elle s'était retournée vers lui en ne l'entendant pas la suivre. Il y en avait pour une heure et demi avant qu'elle n'ait fini de se faire tatouer, même si il l'attendrait bien dans la salle d'attente, ou à côté d'elle si il le permettait, mais il voulait aller acheter quelques cadeaux pour elle, ainsi qu'aller prendre des en cas pour Hedwige, il voulait gagner du temps.

Emma avait souvent penser à se faire tatouer, du coup elle savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait, même si il y en avait un qu'elle avait totalement changé pour refléter sa nouvelle vie. Elle demanda donc une grande Tiger Lily avec en son centre un cerf sur le haut de son épaule gauche, un dragon, un magyar à pointes plus précisément sur son avant bras droit, de là où Pettigrew avait pris son sang mais aussi là où il y avait la marque de morsure du basilic. Elle avait aussi demandé un lion et un serpent entrelacés en bas du dos à droit, et pour finir en dessous de la clavicule une faux avec des ailes. Elle représentait ainsi ses parents, biologiques et son père adoptif, une des marques de son avancée avec le magyar et son identité vis à vis des deux maisons de Poudlard.

L'artiste eut la gentillesse de ne pas faire de commentaires sur les multiples cicatrices visibles, et surtout pas sur les mots _montre, putain_ et _folle_ qui avaient été marqué par un couteau dans sa peau, souvenir de son oncle et elle refusait de les laisser visible plus longtemps, avec un peu de chance alors elle réussirait à l'oublier ou en tout cas elle pourrait passer à autre chose, ne plus être hanter par lui. Elle se fit aussi faire deux trous aux oreilles finissant ainsi et pile dans le temps prévu, elle allait payer lorsque Thanatos arriva, payant avant qu'elle ne le puisse, elle tenta de négocier mais ça ne servit à rien, tout comme les fois précédentes.

Ils allèrent récupérer ses habits à Mme Malkins avant de partir dans le monde moldu, achetant d'abord des chaussures, elle n'avait pas trouvé des paires qui lui plaisait chez Mme Malkins, non qu'ils en vendent beaucoup, néanmoins dans le monde moldu c'était différent. Deux paires de sandales, trois paires de ballerine, une sans talon, une avec un peu de talon et une avec des talons haut, faisant des escarpins plutôt que des ballerines autrement dit. Ils allèrent ensuite acheter des vêtements, un peu plus originaux que ceux trouvés dans le monde sorcier vu que le plus étrange était surtout les couleurs.

"Mon oncle ne va plus tarder." elle pointa à regret en fin d'après midi, elle avait vraiment passé une bonne journée et elle regrettait que ça soit fini, surtout vu qu'elle allait devoir retourner chez les Dursley.

"Je t'y verrais là bas." rassura Thanatos "J'ai quelques surprises."

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il avait tout payer après tout, il disparut, changeant de nouveau l'apparence d'Emma pour que ça soit sa normale, il avait mis un enchantement autour d'elle pour qu'elle ne soit pas reconnue par les sorciers. Son oncle apparut peu de temps après, elle monta dans la voiture sans dire un mot, elle reposa sa tête contre la fenêtre et regarda l'extérieur, profitant du calme, elle ne vit donc pas le regard que son oncle posé sur elle, elle portait des habits à sa taille, qui lui allaient bien et qui la mettaient en valeur.

A l'arrivée à Privet Drive elle se dissimula sous sa cape d'invisibilité, rentra dans la maison où elle posa ses affaires avant de redescendre manger avec sa 'famille', où elle donna l'argent à son oncle, comme convenu. Le dîner était comme toujours tendu et elle n'eut pas de mal à s'excuser dès que possible pour remonter dans sa chambre où son père l'attendait, avec des sacs qu'elle n'avait pas amené, posés sur son lit, mais il y avait plus encore, en effet il avait un serpent violet foncé et noir dans les bras, mais il avait aussi d'étranges marques sur ses écailles.

"Avant que tu ne protestes pour les cadeaux, j'ai des années de retard pour te gâter et je veux en profiter un maximum maintenant, et puis c'est déjà payer et je n'ai aucune intention de les ramener au magasin. Ce serpent était une ancienne créature, les mortels ne leurs ont pas donné de noms, je les ai emporté dans mon domaine lorsque les sorciers ont commencé à les chasser pour les exterminer, ils étaient liés à moi. Ils gardent les morts que j'estime qu'ils méritent une mort douloureuse, une punition, particulièrement les violeurs et certains assassins, aussi ceux qui font du mal aux enfants. Tu pourras lui parler dans ses deux formes, il peut se transformer en chien également, et tu pourras lui parler de manière télépathique lorsque le lien entre vous sera plus fort. Il pourra se téléporter près de toi si tu es en danger aussi, je me sentirais plus tranquille avec lui comme ton protecteur. Elle n'a pas de nom, ce sera à toi de le faire en revanche." il expliqua

Elle l'aurait prise dans ses bras, mais le serpent/chien dormait, de toute façon Thanatos ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité, il la posa sur l'oreiller pour lui donner un des sacs à la place. Trousse de maquillage, bottes en cuir de dragon, montre, jonc en or, bracelet en argent et différentes paires de boucles d'oreilles. Des objets qu'elle avait observé soit aujourd'hui soit dans le passé, surtout durant l'été avant sa troisième année. Des objets qu'elle avait voulu mais qu'elle n'avait jamais acheté, et son père avait voulu lui faire plaisir, elle le remercia à profusion des larmes dans les yeux, extrêmement touchée par son geste qui prouvait que oui il avait fait attention à elle même si il n'avait pas pu intervenir directement.

"Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire à présent ?" il demanda après un moment où il la serra contre lui, profitant d'avoir sa fille dans ses bras, enfin.

"Je vais écrire à Neville, j'aurai du être une meilleure amie pour lui, il mérite mieux." elle décida

"Bonne idée, je l'aime bien ce garçon." sourit Thanatos

"Vraiment ?" demanda Emma en se levant pour attraper du papier afin d'écrire sa lettre

"Bien sûr, il est là pour toi, cherche à te protéger, et il n'est pas intéressé en toi de manière romantique." justifia Thanatos, faisant rire Emma qui leva les yeux aux ciel, malgré la rougeur de ses joues et l'émotion qui lui clouait la gorge, personne n'avait dit quelque chose comme ça, de manière aussi normale.

 _ _Salut Neville,__

 _ _Tu dois être surpris de voir une lettre de moi non ? J'ai été une mauvaise amie depuis notre entrée à Poudlard après tout. Je suis désolée, je suis désolée pour tout un tas de raisons.__

 _ _D'abord je suis allée à Gringotts, en douce de Dumbledore vu que je suis techniquement interdite de quitter mon domicile, j'ai appris à Gringotts que ma mère était ta marraine et que l'inverse était aussi vrai, je le savais pas avant promis. Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivée à tes parents, je le sais depuis quelques mois mais je savais pas vraiment comment te le dire. Face de Serpent et ses minions ont vraiment pourri nos vies non ? Dire qu'on aurait été élevé ensemble si ça n'avait pas été pour eux.__

 _ _Donc te présenter mes excuses, et te dire que j'étais désolée pour tes parents, ou plutôt pour ce qu'ont fait les Lestranges et Jr. La troisième raison était pour savoir comment tu allais, je veux dire vu que Croupton Jr avait été notre professeur se faisant passer pour Maugrey. Il a été embrassé par un détraqueur, je ne sais pas si c'est ou non un réconfort en fait.__

 _ _Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je ferai tout pour t'aider, de quelque manière que je peux. Enfin à part si c'est foncer dans le QG de Voldy et de ses mangemorts, non seulement je ne sais pas où c'est, mais surtout ce serait plus qu'un peu fou. Après je comprendrais quand même le désir vu que c'est ce que je veux faire aussi, très souvent même.__

 _ _J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien quand même, où en tout cas le début, et que tu peux t'occuper de tes plantes comme tu aimes tant le faire. Tu es vraiment le meilleur en botanique, un véritable prodige. J'ai pensé à ce sujet que tu serais probablement meilleur avec une baguette faite pour toi, je me souviens que tu as dit que tu avais celle de ton père en première année, Ron m'a dit qu'il sentait que la magie venait plus facilement depuis qu'il avait sa nouvelle baguette, au début de la troisième année, ça pourrait t'aider pour les sujets principaux. Le fait que tu arrives à faire les exercices prouvent que tu es un sorcier puissant.__

 _ _Avec cette lettre d'excuse je t'envoie un cadeau pour me faire pardonner, avec ton talent avec les plantes tu devrais être plus doué en potion, mais bon avec notre professeur, je comprends. Rogue est vraiment un abruti et il fait peur en plus. J'ai acheté ce livre aujourd'hui et il a l'air super, il explique toutes les phases qu'on doit prendre en potion et qui jusque là étaient pas du tout claires pour moi. Je sais pas si c'était la même chose pour toi, mais voilà si ça l'était tu as la solution. Je pense m'entraîner en potion cette année, c'est l'année des BUSES et je refuse de laisser Rogue me pourrir la vie d'avantage. Je sais pas trop ce que je veux faire mais les potions sont un sujet important et je ne veux pas le rater à cause de l'incompétence de mon prof. Si ça te tente on pourrait travailler ensemble, après si tu veux pas c'est pas un souci, je me vexerai pas.__

 _ _Bon j'espère que tu vas bien, mes salutations à ta grand mère aussi.__

 _ _A bientôt peut être et sinon au 1er Septembre et bonnes vacances.__

 _ _Bisous__

 _ _Emma Potter__

Elle confia ensuite la lettre à Hedwige qui l'accepta avec un regard dédaigneux vers le serpent/chien, qui fit rire Emma, la cohabitation risquait d'être difficile pour le coup, Hedwige était extrêmement possessive, elle espérait que la différence d'espèce aiderait. Ce problème lui permit de se changer les idées et de se concentrer sur autre chose que son inquiétude vis à vis de Neville, elle craignait qu'il ne la pardonne pas. Elle avait été une terrible amie après tout.

Soupirant elle ouvrit un livre qu'elle avait acheté, ou plutôt que son père avait acheté, et elle commença à étudier, s'endormant deux chapitres plus tard, totalement épuisée par la journée. Heureusement qu'elle s'était mise en pyjama après une douche, et qu'elle avait pris ses potions, elles étaient nécessaires pour sa santé. Son père la borda après s'être assuré qu'elle dormait profondément et avec un baiser sur son front il retourna dans son monde pour vaquer à ses affaires.


End file.
